The Demon's Neko
by Azrielle.Antoinette
Summary: Sebastian put him down on the bed and turned to walk out "Sebastian..." he heard the master say.he turned to find Ciel splayed on the bed,nightshirt to the side.he was completely naked except for the thin sheet over him."cool me.""yes master" YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The young master stirred from underneath the blankets. His ear twitched and pointed to a source of the noise he was hearing. It seemed that Sebastian had come to wake him up a little too early this morning. It was still dark outside he thought until he heard the far off sound of thunder. He shot up in bed, catching his tail in the up roar and hurting it. He yelped as he did so. Sebastian smiled at him and stifled a laugh. He glared up at his butler as the lightning flashed and his heart missed a beat.

Sebastian was momentarily outlined in raw purple light and flames as the lightning hit one of the trees in the courtyard. It fitted Sebastian he thought, the beauty and the destruction, illuminating his silhouette. His eyes traveled down Sebastian's back and up his legs all to come to a stop at his perfect butt. He blushed and looked away. He stood up before Sebastian could turn and hand him the morning meal.

"Sebastian, I am going to take a bath this morning, go draw the water." He said making sure that Sebastian could not see his face which was still flustered. He knew Sebastian had bowed and heard his expected 'Yes, Master' as he left. Ciel gripped his chest as his heart beat quickly. He had never felt this way for his butler before, of course there had been lust between the two, but this was different. He stood up and went to the window, looking out as Finny tried to put out the tree fire. The door to his room opened.

"Master, your bath is ready when you are." Sebastian said glancing at Ciel. Ciel's back was to him and he felt his stomach clench at the sight of his master. His master's tail had risen in curiosity at something outside the window and it was now revealing a small patch of his lower back. Ciel turned and saw his butler gazing at him intently.

"Thank you Sebastian, get my robe, the black one, if you will." Ciel said, realizing a little too late that that had been a request and not an order. He looked to see if Sebastian had noticed but he was doing what he was told. Sebastian walked over and took Ciel's nightshirt off along with his underwear and quickly put his robe on as Sebastian felt a blush coming to his face from seeing his master's naked body. "Sebastian, I want you to help he bathe today, I am in a lazy mood."

Sebastian stiffened momentarily, did the master know about his thoughts? "Yes, master." They walked away to the bathroom. Sebastian looked away as Ciel dipped himself into the bath. He went all the way under and realized that he had forgotten to cover his ears. They were now twitching and Ciel hissed at his own ears and that made Sebastian turn. He was caught up in the cuteness of Ciel batting his own ears.

"Sebastian! Get over here and dry off my ears, they will not stop with their insufferable twitching!" Ciel said extremely irritated. Sebastian sighed and smiled. He picked up a dry washcloth and walked over to kneel behind his young master. He puts the washcloth up to Ciel's ear and starts to rub. He notices the master's back and shoulder's stiffen then hears a silent mew.

"Master? Is something wrong?" He looks at Ciel's face and sees that he is blushing. He rubs his master's ear again, this time while looking at his face. Ciel's eyes squeezed shut and the blush on his face got deeper. "What, does that feel good master?"

Ciel looked up at him in shock, "Shut up Sebastian and just finish!" Sebastian smiled and continued his mission, slowly. Ciel cried out some more but he also grew more and more irritated. It seemed that Sebastian knew exactly what drove a cat crazy, which means that it would be the same for Ciel. Ciel glared at how Sebastian was making him feel but he knew that he wanted him to touch him more. Ciel was finally done with it and he turned to Sebastian, "Okay, stop it Sebastian! Go get me something to eat. I am hungry."

Sebastian stood with a smile and bowed to his master, "Yes, master. Anything in particular you want?"

Ciel closed his eyes, there was one thing he could think of, "Sashimi Sebastian, preferably tuna. No dipping sauce or wasabi." Ciel wasn't a real big fan of raw fish but right now he was craving it. Sebastian was a little surprised by the young master's want of sashimi but he did not argue. He bowed and walked away to get the food for his young master. As Sebastian walked out and closed the door though Ciel grabbed the washcloth. He brought it up to his ear and started to clean it himself. For some reason though it wasn't the same though. He stood up and got out. Once out though he slipped in a puddle on the floor.

"Ah!" Ciel shouted as he fell to the floor. He closed his eyes to brace for the hit that never came. Sebastian had caught him.

"Master, you must be more careful, you could've really hurt yourself." Sebastian said, he surprised himself with that. He had never worried about Ciel before. Ciel's face was extremely red as he pushed himself away from Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed a towel and wrapped Ciel up in it. Ciel looked at Sebastian then walked back to his room without another word. Once there he sat on the floor as his heartbeat slowed. Sebastian walked in and saw Ciel sitting on the floor. Sebastian said nothing and set the sashimi on the floor beside him and walked out.

"Sebastian…" Ciel called. Sebastian turned and looked at the young master, "Thank you."

Sebastian was in shock but he smiled and bowed, "You are welcome young master." He walked down stairs and stopped at the bottom. His heart was beating fast and it wasn't slowing down. Whenever he thought of the young master it sped up again. 'Is this what they call love?' Sebastian thought to himself. He shook his head and started his work for the day.

Ciel had decided to stay in bed for the day seeing how he did not know what was going on with himself. He looked out the window and saw Finny outside with some rope. He was tying it around a tree trunk in the yard. Ciel watched as the rope was unwinding. He couldn't control himself; he jumped out the window and ran to the rope. Finny wasn't expecting it so was surprised when he saw that it was Ciel and not Pluto, as he had been expecting. Pluto heard Finny's surprised gasp and came running. That was until he saw Ciel. Once he spotted Ciel he ran over to him and jumped on him. Sebastian heard Finny shouting from inside.

"Pluto! Stop that! Get off the young master!" Finny said, trying to get the sadistic dog off of the master. Pluto growled and snapped at him. Finny moved his hand away in shock as Pluto had never tried to bite him before. Sebastian showed up and looked down at Pluto, "Ah, Sebastian, Pluto is acting strange!" Sebastian looked at Pluto again but he growled at him.

"Pluto, off!" Sebastian said forcibly. Pluto bit at Sebastian's hand as he tried to grab him. Sebastian growled at Pluto then picked him up and threw him as far as he could. Sebastian picked Ciel up, bridal style, and carried him inside. He put Ciel back down into his bed and turned to leave.

"Sebas…tian…?" He heard Ciel say. Sebastian turned and looked at the young master. He was surprised to see Ciel splayed out on the bed, his shirt tossed to the side. He was completely naked but had the sheet covering him slightly. Sebastian's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

"Yes master?" Sebastian forced out. It was a little breathy as he was turned on by the sight but Ciel didn't notice.

"I'm hot…cool me down…" Ciel said. Sebastian went to the bathroom and grabbed a cold washcloth and walked back in to find Ciel kneeling on the bed with his tail and ears up. Ciel's ears were pointed at Sebastian.

"Master?" Sebastian said a little confused at the display. Ciel looked at him then jumped at Sebastian knocking him to the floor. Ciel claimed Sebastian's mouth for his and took Sebastian's tongue into his mouth and started to suck. Sebastian had to stop himself before he went mad. "Now, master, wait a minute…" Sebastian carried Ciel back to the bed and set him down. Ciel looked at him in desperation. Sebastian went to the door, closed it, and locked it. As he walked back to the bed he started to undress, "Now, I hope you remember that you brought this upon yourself." Ciel looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sebastian got onto the bed with only his slacks on still.

Ciel jumped him again. He didn't manage to knock him down this time but he did manage a sound from Sebastian as he took one of Sebastian's nipples into his mouth. Sebastian groaned in pleasure, Ciel's tongue was rough like a cats but it felt good against his skin. Ciel stopped and looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian… I order you to teach me… about how… to get rid of this feeling…" Ciel said in breathy gasps. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. He pushed Ciel back on the bed and propped himself up on his arms above the young master. He could feel the young masters' member on his stomach, just above the belly button. He smiled down at him and took Ciel's mouth as his.

"I cannot disobey a direct order master…" Sebastian said, "I hope you will not regret it in the morning…" Sebastian kissed Ciel again, longer this time. He held Ciel and sat up. Ciel was now straddling his lap. Both of their members were rubbing up against each other and Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as it felt good to him. Sebastian, also, thought that it felt good but he was busy with something else. He reached around behind the young lord and ran his hand over Ciel's behind. He felt the crack and ran a finger down it until he found the entrance. He put one of his long fingers into the young master and was rewarded with Ciel pressing down on it. Sebastian released Ciel's mouth for a moment, "Now master. Patience is rewarded sooner or later you know."

Ciel looked at him through eyes half closed in pleasure. Sebastian smiled that he could drive the young master so crazy by just one finger. A thought crossed his mind. He kept his finger in, it was now moving in and out though, and laid the young master down on the bed. He moved his head lower and Ciel didn't realize what he was doing until he started. Sebastian opened his mouth and licked the tip of Ciel. Ciel moaned and pushed his hips forward. Sebastian knew that would happen and he had his mouth open and ready. While he was doing that he took the chance to insert another finger. He had to stretch the young lord out or he would not be able to take him. Three fingers or so should be enough, he thought. Ciel groaned as he felt the new member in his entrance. He started to grind but did nothing for his behind but a lot for his member. Ciel groaned and felt something big coming but Sebastian stopped in the front and Ciel looked at him. Sebastian took that other chance to insert the other finger.

Once Ciel was fully stretched out he stopped. Ciel looked at him in pure lust. Sebastian smiled and stood. Ciel moved over to the edge of the bed, not wanting Sebastian to leave him there like that. He needed his mate. Sebastian stood and started to undo his pants. Ciel saw and moved to help but Sebastian moved him back. He finally got it undone and his pants dropped to the floor. Ciel saw the bulge and moved towards it. He basically ripped Sebastian's underwear off of him and licked him. He was rewarded with a moan from the demon.

"Young master… if you are going to do that relax your jaw…" Sebastian said. His voice barely above a whisper yet Ciel was able to hear it clearly with his cat ears. Ciel did as he was told and found it to be a lot easier. He started with just guiding the tip in and out but soon started to guide more into his mouth. He was stopped though when he hit his gag reflex though. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Ciel's mouth off of him and leaned down and kissed him. He threw Ciel onto his stomach with his feet hanging off of the bed and entered him.

Ciel cried out in pleasure and continued as Sebastian thrust into him. He didn't go easy on the young master and Ciel didn't care. As long as his mate was in him he was fine. Sebastian reached around to Ciel's front and grasped his member; he rubbed the tip and started to move his hand up and down. What he didn't realize at the time though was that Ciel was that Ciel had guided his tail behind Sebastian and is stroked his butt. Sebastian moaned at the feel, it didn't feel like it was just them with the tail there and he was enjoying it. Too soon though, Ciel came and Sebastian followed him shortly after.

Ciel was lying on his stomach on the bed and Sebastian was looking at him. Ciel's eyes, which had been glazed over, became clear, "Sebastian, what happened? Why does my behind hurt and why the hell are you naked?" Sebastian smiled at him and sighed.

"It seems that you do not remember that you jumped me. Anyway, the deed is done and you can't undo it master but I suppose that I should clean you up." Sebastian said. Ciel was confused until he looked down at himself then he blushed.

"Sebastian! Just what the hell did we do?" Ciel shouted. Sebastian stood up and put his underwear back on. He walked into the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth.

"Ah, young master, we made love and it seems that you do not remember. You were like a little kitten in heat. It was so cute." Sebastian said starting to clean Ciel up. Ciel blushed then looked down at Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian looked up at him.

"Yes master?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't remember it." Ciel said as Sebastian finished cleaning him up. Sebastian stood up with a smile and went to go put the washcloth with the dirty clothes but Ciel brought him back to the edge of the bed. He pulled Sebastian's underwear down and took him into his mouth. Sebastian gasped but was almost instantly hard again. It happened so fast that he was dizzy with the sudden blood loss in his brain. "But I would like to."

"As you wish my lord…" Sebastian said, crawling back into the bed with Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to keep the story going because I am having fun with it. I typed this in, like, two nights so if there are any spelling mistakes or anything please tells me so I can fix them! Also, any scientifical stuff that is on here, if it is not correct, I blame Wikipedia and if anything is repeated I am sorry yet again. So, I forgot to put this on the last one but… here it is**. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. The actions of the characters are purely fiction and are not in the actual anime/manga** (though that would be kind of awesome) so, with that said… here is chapter 2 of The Demon's Neko**

Sebastian left the room. The young master had finally gone to sleep after the two times that they had gone at it. Sebastian smiled as he remembered the time they had had together. He was curious as to why the young master had jumped him exactly, it had never happened before. As Sebastian walked, deep in thoughts, he collided with Maylene. He winced as dishes shattered around him and as the clumsy maid apologized. He helped her up, dusted himself off and continued on his way, leaving the maid dumbstruck. What he needed was something that would tell him exactly why the young master was acting this way, but what? He snapped his fingers as an idea sprang into his mind, causing Bard and Maylene to jump. Sebastian ignored them and went to Tanaka. He kneeled down and placed a hand on the elderly butler's shoulder.

"Tanaka, you are in charge while I am gone. Make sure to keep an eye on the young master." Sebastian said. Tanaka looked up at him, took a sip of his tea and stood up.

"Ho, ho, ho…" Tanaka says going up the stairs. Sebastian sighed at the, almost, worthless butler and headed out. Once outside he glanced around to see if he could find Finny. He spotted the orange haired boy in the garden, killing all the plants yet again, and walked over to him. Once he was in the garden, Finny seemed to realize that he had killed the plants. The boy whipped around and cried out.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian is going to kill me surely this time!" Finny said falling to his knees. Sebastian cleared his throat and Finny looked behind him. He jumped up in shocked surprise, "Mr. Sebastian!" He bowed multiple times, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it was an accident!"

"Finny, I will overlook this if you can do this one job, properly, for me." Sebastian said. The boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes and he nodded. "I need you to keep Pluto on a leash and keep your eye on him today. I am going to the library and will return before noon to prepare lunch. Can you do this for me?"

Finny stood straight and saluted him, "I will Mr. Sebastian! Thank you!" he ran off to find Pluto. Sebastian sighed and continued on his mission.

He stood outside the library and looked at the stone lions, "Pointless decorations if you ask me…" He said to himself walking up the steps and into the library. He went to the front desk and looked at the librarian, "Would you be able to inform me of where the cat books are located?"

The librarian blushed before turning to the files, "The big book of cats is located on the second floor section P number 423.272." The librarian said looking up to find that the raven haired man was gone. She sighed, a little disappointed.

Sebastian was up the stairs and to the columns of books before anyone else knew what had happened. He had the book in his hand and was scanning through it until he found the cat that mostly resembled his master. He sat at a table and read a little about the cat known as a Korat.

_"__Korats__ are a slate blue-grey shorthair domestic cat with a small to medium build and a low percentage of body fat. Their bodies are semi-cobby, and surprisingly heavy for their size. They are intelligent, playful, active cats and form strong bonds with people. Among Korats' distinguishing characteristics are their heart-shaped heads and large green eyes. They are one of a few breeds where individuals have only one color."_ The book read. Sebastian sighed and thought about it. Ciel had blue eyes, not green. That should not matter since he is apparently a cross between both a cat and a human. He remembered the night he had been summoned to the boys' side.

(Flashback time…)

The darkness ended and a tunnel of light appeared. The demon scrambled for it quickly, hoping more than anything to escape the hell hole for just a little while, and feed. When he finally made it into the light he was surprised over what he was wearing for a short while, a black tailcoat with black slacks and shoes, before he looked around the room.

It was a disaster zone. Blood covered the walls and floors, there were chains hanging from the walls with half rotted corpses hanging from it. Along with that he saw a sacrificial alter with Satan's symbol on it and a child chained to it. He sighed; the master did not like child sacrifices. He looked around to see who had summoned him and was surprised when the child strapped to the alter moved. He took a step forward and was surprised, even more so, to find a pentagram beside the boy. The boy looked up at him, just a hint of strength and defiance still lighting his eyes.

"I am your master now, you are to obey me and only me demon." The boy, his **master**, said. He smiled a devilish smile.

"Why of course, but I will do nothing until you have my mark." He said, his true form coming out and imprinting his symbol on the boys' eye. He smirked as the boy did not cry out even once. He would change that before he took his soul. The boy glared at the smirking demon.

"I order you to kill the people who did this to me." The boy said. His eyes widened in surprise, the boys soul would be deliciously tainted soon. He bowed to the boy.

"As you wish young master." The demon turned and saw that there were men coming into the room with weapons and candles. They were shocked to see the demon there and that only made his smirk become wider.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" One of them said, obviously the leader. He pointed a gun at the demon. The demon sighed heavily before looking up at the man with swirling scarlet eyes.

"I am simply one hell of a servant," since he still didn't know exactly what the boy would make him do exactly, "I was summoned here by my young master. Now, are you all the ones who did this to him?" The demon asked, seeing the men's will start to slip. A few of them turned to run but dropped dead shortly after with a hole in the back of their heads. The other men started to panic and openly shot at the demon, not caring about the boy anymore. The demon sighed and caught the bullets and returned them, leaving the leader for last. The demon walked up to the man, watching him tremble as he did so. The man held the gun up and the demon twisted it from his grasp and turned it on the man. The demon squatted down and looked at the man.

"You humans have no idea how much a bullet hurts when it goes through your brain. I have noticed that the guns have gotten much more powerful over the past century. I wonder how you would feel if I shot you in the head…let's find out." The demon said, shooting the man point blank in the middle of his forehead. The demon sighed, "I find that, you don't get as much satisfaction unless you kill them under your own power." He stood and moved back over to where the boy was. He unchained him and sat him up. The boy was completely naked under the blanket and the demon's eyes flashed with lust as he saw the child's skin. He picked up a cloak and put it around the child's shoulders before picking him up. "So, young master, what will I be called as? You have yet to name me."

The child looked at him then smiled even more devilishly than the devil himself, "You shall be called Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian…it has a nice ring to it, and May I so much as ask just what your name might be." Sebastian said walking to the exit, stepping over the many dead bodies. The child looked up at him as if his name should be obvious and the demon's eye twitched.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive; I am now the sole owner of the Funtom Company." The child said as they walked out into the open air. Ciel suddenly got antsy and wanted down so Sebastian set him down. He was shocked when the boy whipped his head to the right suddenly and ears shot out of the top of his head. He was then hit in the leg by something. He looked down and saw a thin and clumped tail weaving back and forth playfully. He watched as the boy sank into a crouch and jumped towards a bush that a passing bird had landed in. What in the world was his master exactly?

Ciel popped up and looked at his new butler, "Do you happen to know where we are exactly?" The demon looked at him, still in shock, "Never seen a neko before?"

Sebastian was a little surprised, if he was right, a neko was Japanese for cat, but why does this boy refer to himself as a neko? "Actually, I have never seen a human with cat features, and we are on the far west side of London." The boy nodded as if this was no surprise to him. He stood and walked over to Sebastian.

"I need to get home, I have a feeling that my manor is going to be destroyed." Ciel said, holding his arms across his chest. Sebastian sighed and picked up the stubborn brat- I mean master. His eyes widened slightly when the young master's tail moved. It had hit the inside of his thigh. He looked down to find that the child was asleep. He sighed and moved.

After ten minutes of continuous running he came upon the young master's home. The manor was an elegant two story Victorian home, but all living things outside were dead. He slowed to a walk and sighed when the boy started to stir. The boy looked at where they were and his eyes suddenly shot open and he jumped out of the demon's hands and onto the ground. He covered his head. Sebastian looked at his with a curious look on his face until he heard an explosion. Five of the once perfect windows were blown out and the shattered glass hit the demon in the face, scratching him. He licked the blood as it trailed down his face.

Ciel stood up and looked to the manor. He was clearly pissed, his ears were back and his clumpy tail was fluffed out. Sebastian sighed, picked up his young master and rushed to the front of the house. He set Ciel down and opened the door, announcing his master. Suddenly three servants came running at them and one butler was skipping.

"Young Master!" The servant's shouted happily. They hugged the master, but Sebastian noticed him stiffen. Sebastian saved him by holding his arm out in front of the child and, gently, shoving everyone else away.

"The young master wishes to not be touched." Sebastian said. The other servant's seemed to finally notice Sebastian and they stared at him. The one, he believed to be the cook since he had an apron and was covered in soot, stepped forward and looked him in the face.

"And just who might you be, butler?" the cook asked. Sebastian's eye twitched in irritation on the inside but he smiled and bowed, with his hand placed over his heart, to the other servants.

"How very rude of me, I am Sebastian Michaelis; I am the young masters' butler." Sebastian said standing from the bow. He glanced at the other servants.

The chef smiled and pulled Sebastian into a headlock, which caused the demon great irritation, "I am Bardaroy but you can call me Bard! I am the chef and cooking is an art!" He let go of Sebastian and Sebastian straightened his clothes and dusted them off.

"Which you will know every time he cooks because he usually burns the kitchen." Ciel said.

The next one to step forward was the maid, "My name is Maylene Mr. Sebastian, nice to meet you!" She bows quickly, and somehow manages to trip and fall into Sebastian. He catches her and stands her up right with a beet red face.

"Which, when she goes to do her task, you will usually hear dishes breaking followed by a shriek." Ciel said.

The next grabbed Sebastian's hand and shook his hand heavily, if Sebastian wasn't a demon his hand would probably be crushed, "My name is Finnian! I am the gardener!"

"Which will explain why all of the plants outside are completely dead seventy-five percent of the time. Over there sitting on the floor is Tanaka, he is old so don't plan on him doing very much. Now if you all don't mind, I am going to take a bath." Ciel said walking away. Sebastian sighed, finally allowed to look around the manor without being nagged, or so he thought. A puff of smoke appeared in the corner and the old butler was suddenly standing straight and looked very official.

"As a butler, you are supposed to help bathe your master! Here is a book on what all good butlers are meant to do to keep your master, and your, image up. Read it and live by it!" Tanaka said. There was another poof and suddenly the old man was sitting on the floor with his green tea back in hand. "Ho, ho, ho." He said with a smile. Sebastian looked at the heavy book that Tanaka had given him.

"Tanaka hasn't talked that much in a while! Good job old man!" Bard said patting the old man on the back, lighting a cigarette. Sebastian glared at him and the low fire on the end of the stick flared up and destroyed the cigarette.

Sebastian glared at everyone while Ciel watched, "There are going to be some changes in this household with me leading it. First thing is, no smoking around me or the young master! Second hand smoke is just as dangerous as smoking the actual thing! Maylene, get some glasses that actually help you see and Finnian! Stop killing all of the plants! Tanaka, you are just fine how you are." Sebastian glared at everyone and they looked at him in shock. Sebastian looked at Ciel, "I shall draw your bath young master." He said with a smile.

(Flashback time ends)

Sebastian looked at the time; he had an hour and a half before noon. He sighed and took one more look at the book. His eyes widened as he realized what was wrong with his master. He closed the book and chuckled, causing a few people around him to glance at him. He stood and put the book back up before making his way out of the library. He walked out thinking about what he had just read.

_"Female cats typically have their first heat around the age of six months, which usually lasts for 5 to 7 days. Cat's heat cycles are light dependent and they usually have heat cycles every 9 to 13 days from January through October, though some indoor cats exposed to constant light times will cycle all first, the female will reject the male, but eventually the female will allow the male to mate."_ He chuckled again. It seems that his master is acting like a Dam in heat and it seems that he has chosen me as his Sire (1). Sebastian chuckled yet again as he thought over everything that he had just learned. Indeed, Ciel had hated him at first but over the two years that they have been together, he had warmed up to the demon. As Sebastian looked around, he found that no one was around, so he decided to speed up instead of continuing walking at the mundane human pace. He smiled as he felt the wind through his hair but, sadly, he made it back a little too quickly and it had to end. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the house. Pluto had changed to his original form and was jumping at a tree in the front yard. He wasn't jumping as high as he should be able to because Finny had a rope around his neck and was pulling him to the ground. There was fire coming from the wing that held the kitchen and as he watched one of the windows broke. Simply put, the house was in chaos.

Sebastian sighed and went to put out the fire first thing. Once that was done, he made sure that Maylene was alright then went to deal with Pluto. He walked up behind Finny and tapped him on the shoulder. "Finnian, rope please."

Finny looked at him and regrettably handed him the rope. Sebastian pulled it and Pluto fell to the ground. Pluto glared at Sebastian and growled, until that is, Sebastian hit him between the eyes and clicked his tongue. Pluto went back to his original form and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian glared at him then threw him over the house, "Finnian, what was Pluto going crazy about?" Sebastian asked.

As soon as Sebastian said that he was tackled to the ground and his lips were claimed. He looked in surprise to see his young master on him, still wearing his night clothes. Finny blushed and looked away, "Young master was in yard and Pluto chased him up the tree. I had a leash on him but I didn't think that he would change into his normal form! He broke the rope and well, you can see what happened." Sebastian pulled Ciel off of him and put him under his arm, not the best idea since the child tried to undo the demons pants. Sebastian switched to carry Ciel bridal style instead so he could restrain his arms.

"Well, I am going to call a meeting for all of the servants. I have figured out what is going on with the young master." Sebastian said turning around and heading to the house. He took Ciel upstairs and laid him down on the bed. Ciel pulled Sebastian down on top of him and kissed him. Sebastian pulled back with a smirk on his face, "I will be back soon my young master to give you what you want. You only have to wait a few moments." Sebastian stood up and Ciel looked at him, his ears to the side and looking up at him with pleading eyes. Sebastian looked at him then rubbed his hand on the side of Ciel's face. Ciel closed his eyes but they shot back open as he heard the door close. He ran over to the door and started to scratch at it.

Sebastian sighed and walked downstairs. He met with everyone in the kitchen. He sat down, and everyone followed him. Sebastian placed his fingers together and looked at each of the servants, "So, I looked up some things at the library about what is going on with the young master."

Everyone looked at him with a strong focus in their eyes. Maylene was the first to ask though, "What exactly did you find out Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed before he continued, "It seems that the cat that the young master is, is called a Korat. It is a cat from Thailand but it matches the young master the most." He looked at everyone before he continued with the next, and most shocking, statement, "It seems that the young master is in heat also, according to the books, it can last from five to seven days. I am going to refer to the young master as a female cat since that is what he is acting like right now. The Dam, when in heat, will choose a Sire that she will, nicely put, screw, when she can no longer stand the effects of the heat taking over."

Maylene blushed while Bard and Finny looked confused. Bard looked at Sebastian, "What does this have to do with any of us?"

"Well, for starters, it would explain why Pluto has been acting the way he has, and since we have no clue what a human with cat gene's will do when in heat, I would say that the young master may become impregnated…though I am not entirely sure on that fact." Sebastian went into though about that while Bard, Finny, and Maylene looked at him.

Finny thought for a second then understanding dawned on his face, "Oh, so when the young master kissed you earlier," Shocks from Bard and Maylene, "Does that mean that he was claiming you as his Sire?"

Sebastian nodded, "Actually, he claimed me as his Sire last night, twice. He jumped me when I was not paying attention." Maylene passes out from blood loss while Bard and Finny just have a blush on their faces.

"So, you had…sex…with the young master?" Bard asked. Sebastian nodded as if it didn't make one bit of difference.

"Yes, I did, and the young master just jumped me again as I took him to his room to get him away from that mutt outside. It is very uncomfortable if the thing in heat does not receive something so as a Phantomhive butler I must be capable of these things." Sebastian said looking at Bard and Finny.

"You are really a pervert!" Bard said suddenly. Sebastian's eyes widened momentarily.

"Actually, since I am a demon, it doesn't matter to me how old the person is because I can always escape back to hell. Yet if I do then the young master has to come with me in terms of our contract." Sebastian glared at Bard. He didn't take very kindly to being called a pervert of course.

Bard was rendered speechless at that, Sebastian had not told them once that he was a demon; just that he was one **hell** of a butler. Sebastian looked at his watch then sighed, "It seems that I am a minute late. I must go." He stood, bowed, and walked out of the area. He walked back upstairs and as he reached the young masters door, he heard the scratching still. He sighed as he opened the door, "It seems that the young master is very impa-"

He was cut off as Ciel jumped him, for the second time that day, and claimed his lips. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and pulled on the demons tie to get him back on his lips. Sebastian chuckled and held on to the young master, he didn't want him to fall. He closed the door and locked it then moved over to the bed.

He laid Ciel down on the bed before he started to remove his clothes. Knowing that the young master really wanted what was in his pants, he kept them on for the time being. He moved onto the bed and Ciel grabbed him. He sucked on Sebastian's nipple and drew a low moan from deep in the demons throat. Ciel smiled, knowing that this time, his mate would get as much pleasure as he did. Sebastian wasn't going to have that. As much as he knew the young master liked taking control, Sebastian was going to be ordering him this time. Sebastian pushed him onto his back then crawled on top of him. He took Ciel's lips and pressed them against his for a possessive kiss. As soon as Sebastian's lips hit the young masters though, Ciel arched his back and started to grind onto Sebastian. This earned him another moan from both him and Sebastian.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He flipped the young master onto his stomach, pressed his face into a pillow sideways, and lifted his butt in the air. Sebastian could see Ciel's tail trying to get around behind him but Sebastian was **not** going to allow that. He grabbed the tail and pulled it to his face. He rubbed it against his face as he thrust himself into the young master. If Ciel had not have been in heat then what Sebastian did would have hurt him extremely bad.

"Ah! Sebas-tian!" Ciel cried out in pleasure pushing back every time Sebastian thrust forward. They met each other, thrust for thrust, until Ciel couldn't do it anymore. He was on a pleasure high, right before he came though, he turned himself around and pulled himself up to Sebastian, to the demons surprise, and kissed him. Ciel came all over both of them but as he had claimed Sebastian's mouth he had to break away, "Se-Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel called out to the sky before Sebastian hugged him to his body. He took the young master and continued to thrust into him until he finally came. He bit down on Ciel's neck, not hard enough to break the skin, as the aftershocks went away.

He could feel Ciel panting into his ear now and he had to look at his face. He pulled back a little but Ciel gripped the side of Sebastian's neck and pulled his neck to his mouth. Sebastian felt a burn that he had never felt before and when he looked at Ciel with a peculiar expression on his face. Ciel just gave him a self satisfied smirk before he started to grind against Sebastian for another round.

As they finished Ciel fell back, asleep, onto the bed. Sebastian looked at him fondly; he had grown quite attached to the young master. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He got a wet washcloth and wiped himself off before walking out and cleaning off the young master. As he turned to walk away though he felt something soft wrap around his member. He looked down to see Ciel's tail around it. It brought him over to the edge of the bed and kept pulling until he crawled onto the bed. When he was on the bed but not on top of Ciel though, the tail did something weird. Sebastian had never seen anything like it but as he watched he felt himself drifting, until he collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

**LOL! Yeah, I'm leaving it like this with a cliffhanger! Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one but my brain wasn't wanting to work! My parents made me start looking for a job! D: I will get the third chapter up soon though and it will be anything but what you expect as we start to find out why Sebastian passed out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so, here is chapter three of the Demon's Neko! I was trying to figure out how to put this one, so I decided to not do any point of view except as if you were narrating their lives. So, I have already warned you! Anyways, since I have to put this I might as well put it down now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and am not making any profit off of it. I do not want a lawsuit from that stuff.**

P.S: I know that sometimes the characters don't act like they normally would but that is because this story is Fan Fiction hence why it is on this website. :D

So, without further a due and no more of my ramblings, I present, The Demon's Neko, Chapter 3**

His eyes shot open and he looked around. He seemed to be laying on something soft. He looked down and saw pale skin. He turned his head to the right to see just who the hell he was laying on when he saw Sebastian's sleeping face. He jumped up into the air with a scream, "AH!"

The demon's eyes below him shot open and he sat up quickly slinging the other across the room. He gripped his head as his head started to throb. It felt like he had gone on a rampage the previous night.

"Well, thank you for slinging me across the room you demon bastard!" the person said moving to a sitting position. The demon looked around to see where the voice had come from when his eyes settled on a little dark gray cat on the floor. He raised his eyebrow as the cat talked to him again, "Just what the devil are you looking at Sebastian?" The cat seemed to have his master's voice.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused. He could have sworn that Ciel had been a human the day before…what? He tried to remember the day again but couldn't remember anything after he left the room two nights before. Sebastian gripped his head in pain.

Ciel was a little confused at his butler's actions, "Of course I am Ciel! Who the hell else would I be?" Sebastian looked up at him with pain in his eyes but an amused expression on his face.

"My, my, Master. You are just going to love this one." Sebastian said before standing. He took no notice over the fact that he was naked but picked Ciel up. He carried him into the bathroom and set him on the counter.

Ciel turned and screamed, "Why the hell am I a cat?" he picked up his hand to touch his face but instead, he saw a paw coming for his face. He turned and bit his paw. "Ow!" he shouted as the pain reverberated up his arm. He turned and looked at Sebastian who was looking down at him with a weird expression. "What the devil is it now?"

Sebastian smirked before turning Ciel around and raising his tail. Ciel looked back behind him to see what Sebastian was doing before he nearly fainted. "Young master…it seems that not only did you change into a cat, a lovely one at that, you have seemed to switch genders."

As soon as that left Sebastian's mouth, Ciel really did faint. Sebastian smiled as the young master fainted. It looked much cuter in cat form than in human form. He picked him up and took him over to the bed before laying him down. Sebastian dressed himself and walked out of the room. He was deep in thought as he walked down the hallway. There was a gunshot and Sebastian quickly caught the bullet before it could enter his heart. He glared at the person who dared to shoot at him but was surprised when he saw it was Bard.

"Just what the hell are you playing at demon? You think that you can sleep with the YOUNG master and get away with it because you are a demon? I will kill you for that!" Bard shouted raising the gun again. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was a demon Bardaroy?" Sebastian asked with icy venom in his voice. He knew that Ciel couldn't have told him, did they finally understand the hints he had been dropping over the past few years?

Bard looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? I called you a pervert and you said, and I quote, 'Actually, since I am a demon, it doesn't matter to me how old the person is because I can always escape back to hell. Yet if I do then the young master has to come with me in terms of our contract.' That is how we know!"

Sebastian shook his head and put his hand on his face, "I would never say anything like that and you all know that. I am extremely sure that I would remember if I said anything like that!" Sebastian was angry and was trying to not let Bard get to him.

"Well, you said yesterday that the young master jumped you the night before and you had…relations…with him twice that night! You also said something about young master being a dam and had claimed you as his sire. Also, you just left us here for three hours with the young master and went to the **library**!" Bard shouted, getting in Sebastian's face.

Sebastian pushed him back, "I think I would remember if I had done something that insane. You all know that no one, let alone me, would leave you all alone in this manor for such a long amount of time along with the young master."

Bard shook his head, "but you did, it was even stranger when you started saying that the young master was in heat or something like he was a cat or a bitch!"

At this Sebastian's eyes widened. He would have never told anyone that, even if he had not been in his right mind.

Bard looked at him, "Are you seriously telling me that you remember nothing about the past few days? I know I am not imagining things because Maylene and Finny both heard it."

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed before looking Bard in the eyes, "I will admit that I do not remember the past few days but I know I did not do something as crazy as that."

Bard moved closer to Sebastian and looked at his eyes, "Hey, can you demons change your eye color?"

Sebastian shook his head, "No, we cannot. Our eye color is based on our rank and since I am the second highest ranking demon under Satan, I have red eyes."

"What do the higher ranking demons have?" Bard asked stepping back out of Sebastian's personal space.

"The rank above me has black eyes while Satan's eyes all depend on its mood." Sebastian explained looking down at his pocket watch. He was shocked to see that it was about four in the afternoon.

"Well, I don't know what happened but your eyes for the past two days have been purple, not red like normal." Bard scratched his head, "I don't know why that didn't give you away. Really, no human being has red eyes unless they are albino…but then again their eyes are more of a pink color."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the new information and he turned on his heel, "Thank you for informing me of this little detail. I will be back momentarily to see how everything is around the house, since I have not been myself for the past few days."

Sebastian walked away leaving Bard in a stupor. He started to think over all the demons he had encountered. There was only one who came to mind. He opened the door to his own bedroom and walked over to his closet. He opened the doors and stuck his head into the dark closet. He pulled out a book and opened the book. He quickly flipped through the pages until he stopped on page 667. It talked about sons of demons.

The book read_, "Son's of demons and humans have unique powers. Depending on how the child is raised, it can be either extremely calm or extremely violent. Depending on whom the child's father/mother is its power level can range from extremely high to extremely low. A level one is considered a violent human while a level seven can be described as moody. A level seven can only come from Satan himself being with a human who has never happened in recorded history. If it did in fact happen then the human would be the first. The human may end up having some of Satan's abilities though and some of those are listed here:_

_Shape shifting_

_Mental unstableness/ unable to choose what is right to what is wrong_

_Mind control_

_Ability to make people do and say unconscious things_

_These that have been listed are just a few things that a child of Satan may be able to do. If you happen to find one then you are to contact the High Council as soon as you have proof over the fact."_

Sebastian nodded; he has found why he does not remember anything at all. He put the book back and summoned a portal. Once the portal arrived something stepped out.

"Why have you summoned me, you, a lowly Sepharin?" the thing asked.

Sebastian bowed, "My Lord, in the demon handbook it says that if there seems to be any hint to the fact that you may have sired a child with a human we are to contact you."

Satan, "And just who may this child be?"

Sebastian looked up, "Ciel Phantomhive."

Satan started to laugh as its form shifted, "Ah, yes, it would seem that I am in fact his father," Sebastian sighs "He never showed any hint onto being the next ruler of Hell. You see Sepharin, I am getting quite old. 2.1 billion years does a number on you. I am only the second generation yet if I find that my son is worthy, and then he shall be taking my place. Do you understand this?"

Sebastian smiled, "He may be more worthy than you first believe. He was able to control my actions."

Satan laughed, "He is still young though. I am guessing that you found this out because he has entered his first heat? That usually happens to young demons around his age."

Sebastian, "Actually, I cannot remember anything over the past few days at all and it seems that I said some very vulgar things that I would never say. I just had a shoot out with our chef in the hallway actually and somehow I woke up this morning."

The last part really shocked Satan, "You **woke** up? I thought your type of demon didn't sleep at all."

Sebastian nodded, "You are right, I do not need sleep at all so it surprised me when I woke up."

Satan laughed as his form finally settled down, "Well then, let us go see my son." They walked out of Sebastian's room and into the hallway. Sebastian leaded back as a bullet was shot at his face. He looked up and saw Bard.

Bard, "And just who the hell is that? Is it one of your demon friends?"

Sebastian sighed and looked between Satan and Bard before glaring at Bard, "This is Vincent Phantomhive or Satan. I called him here to look at the young master. If you would be so kind, can you please refrain from trying to shoot me for the next twenty minutes?"

Bard was a little shocked at just who was in the house but he nodded and got out of the way. As a butler, Sebastian could not lie about the fact of who the demon was. He led Satan down the hallway to Ciel's room. He knocked on the door and opened it only to be tackled to the ground by Ciel. Ciel had changed back into his normal looking form and he was now currently kissing Sebastian. Satan laughed at his son's desperation.

Satan looked at Sebastian and pulled his son off of him, "I will give you two sometime alone so you can, oh, sort this all out. I would like to talk to my son when he is not in the heat stupor. I will return in thirty minutes whether you are finished or not, do you understand this Sepharin?"

Sebastian nodded, "The young master's study is down that hall, turn to the right, and it is the door at the end of the hallway." Satan nodded and left with a smile on his face.

Sebastian walked into the room and Ciel jumped on him. He stuck his hand down Sebastian's pants and grabbed him, causing Sebastian to moan slightly. He took Ciel over to the bed and laid him down. He leaned over Ciel and gave him a quick kiss before flipping him over onto his stomach. He ran his hands down Ciel's back and over his butt before he took off a glove. He found Ciel's entrance and stuck a finger in. Ciel let out a moan, not even trying to cover it up. Sebastian smiled as he realized the Ciel didn't really need to be stretched at all. He took his time though and inserted another finger. Ciel pushed back on Sebastian's hand, trying to get him to go deeper. Sebastian took his other hand and undid his belt and zipper. He pulled his pants and underwear down before positioning himself over the young demon's entrance.

Ciel was going crazy, he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel Sebastian's warmth just hovering over his entrance. He wanted his mate in him now! Ciel shoved himself back and forcibly sheathed Sebastian inside of him. He trembled at the familiar feeling while the older demon trembled with the feeling. It was to him the first time he had been in the young master but it was in fact the fourth or fifth time. Sebastian smiled as Ciel tried to take control but he was not going to deal with that. He pulled Ciel closer to him and started to thrust into the other relentlessly. He was going to make it so the boy would be satisfied.

Ciel loved the speed and force the demon had set and he was trying to help but his knees were not working with him. His legs kept giving out from the pleasure so Sebastian had to hold him against him. Ciel started to pant while Sebastian groaned a few times. Before they knew what had happened though they released. Sebastian released himself deep inside the boy while the boy released himself all over the sheets and his chest. He was at a peculiar angle and that caused him to get the come all over himself. He panted as the demon pulled out and released him. He fell into the small puddle on the bed. His eyes started to clear of the lust haze as he looked up at his butler.

"Is it over?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled and walked to the bathroom only to return with a wet washcloth.

"Yes, it is over for now. You also have someone waiting for you in your study, and they do know about what you are going through right now." Sebastian said with a sly grin.

Ciel's eyes widened, "You told them? Sebastian, how could you?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed with annoyance before he covered it up. Did the young master not know about what he had made him do to the servants? He sighed as he realized that probably not, "You jumped me as I opened up the door but the person does not judge so there is no need to worry. It anything, he will just ask very many inappropriate questions about it."

Ciel looked at Sebastian as the demon started to clean him, "And just how do you know that? Do you know this person?"

Sebastian smiled, "You could say that we are acquainted. There is no need to worry yourself quite yet. Anyhow, what would you like to wear? I would say that the norm should work wouldn't you say?"

Ciel nodded not really listening to what his butler had to say. Who would the person be for Sebastian to be acquainted with him? It couldn't be... "Sebastian, is this person Undertaker?"

At this, the demon just simply had to laugh, "No young master, it is not Undertaker, though it is amusing how you went straight to his name. I have not, nor will I ever, be acquainted with Undertaker."

Sebastian started to dress his master. He was dressing him in the normal blue shorts, white shirt, and blue overcoat. He smiled at the young master once he had finished. "Now, shall we take our leave young master?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian opened the door for him. They walked down the hallway to the study. They passed rows and rows of knights' armor and paintings but it only took them a total of five minutes to reach the study. Sebastian opened the door and bowed, "The young Earl Ciel Phantomhive My Lord."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock; he usually refrained from calling anyone my lord. Ciel looked to the person who Sebastian had addressed so and his face went pale as the blood drained from it. Standing behind the desk facing the window was none other than Vincent Phantomhive himself. He turned and smiled at Ciel, the mole under his eye twitching slightly.

Vincent glared at Sebastian, "I thought I told you that you had thirty minutes. I know you prefer to be on time so you must be antsy to get here seven and a half minutes early."

Sebastian smiled, "Well, it is never a good idea to keep the lord of darkness waiting. Especially when he takes the time to come in his true human **male **form. I will admit, I was starting to get use to you as a girl but it is much easier to talk to you like this."

Ciel looked at his butler in astonishment, the lord of darkness? What did Sebastian mean by this? "Who are you really?"

Vincent and Sebastian looked at the young earl a little surprised that he would act like that. Vincent sighed, "I have been known as many things. For the past twenty years, if I visited the human world, I was known as Vincent Phantomhive. I only needed to hide a few of my features to look like this. It is amusing to see what people say when they see me though. I have caused so many souls to be corrupted. My true name would be Satan though. I was summoned here because Sebastian had a feeling that you were my son and now that I look at you, you are my son. Quite an interesting demon I must say, even though you are only half. I must ask though, do you have the same ability as I do? This is my most common form but not my natural form." He goes to his natural form which is neither male nor female, "Can you also switch genders at will or at least switch forms? I have many things to teach you son."

Ciel looked at the demon in shock. He could not believe that Satan was his father, "I-i-i-i…" he stumbled over the words but Sebastian spoke up for him.

Sebastian bowed to the higher ranking demon before speaking, "He has shifted into a cat form and he only switched genders once, and that was while he was in cat form."

Satan/Vincent laughed at Sebastian, "Ah, I thought that a Sepharin was much pickier over everything. They have to be on time, hate to be late, prefer one thing over another, and prefer corrupt souls to pure ones. You have out done yourself Sebastian. Anyways, I will be taking my son with me and since I can see you are contracted to him, which means you also have to come. So, Ciel, I would suggest you leave this mansion to whomever works here now and pack your things. I will not allow my son to escape me this time. You will be put through harsh training but seeing how your life has gone so far, it should all be fine."

Ciel was dizzy with all the information he was receiving. Not only was he a demon, he was the son of a demon and the top demon at that! If the training they went through was right then he would no longer be a boy, he would be genderless at times to where he could choose what gender he wanted to be for that day. Sebastian looked down at him, knowing that the young master would have trouble taking it all in but was shocked stiff to find him actually smiling.

Ciel looked to his father, "Then I accept your challenge father…"

Satan/Vincent smiled devilishly, "Good… because if I had to I would drag you to hell screaming."

Sebastian smiled and shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me master."

Ciel and Satan smiled and said at the same time, "We know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was having some trouble with my wrist and all this stupid stuff (like the fact that I have a stalker now which is the reason I had to change my pen-name…) was going on and everything…So! I have very little patience it seems that Ciel is going to become preggers eventually but I will not reveal what chapter it is! It won't really be an Mpreg because of the fact that Ciel can change genders in this story and it won't really be underage pregnancy because he is a demon and they do the age thing much more differently so technically to demon's Ciel is of age! Also, there will be some kinky stuff in this one! Of course, like everyone else, I have to put this on here…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters (though that would be awesome) the storyline will drift between the actual anime and my **_**imagination**_** so if a character acts out of place, it is probably because of that.**

So…Without further a due, here is The Demon's Neko chapter 4! **

"So, how are we going to do this? I don't have a specific black hole to the underworld on hand I hope you know." Ciel said crossing his arms and looking at his father in irritation. His tail swung back and forth in anger.

"Well, I can easily summon a _**portal**_ to come and get us. If I couldn't do that then what kind of demon would I be?" Satan/Vincent said with a smile. Ciel's ears twitched in irritation as Satan mixed what Sebastian said. Satan/Vincent lifted his hand and drew a circle on the wall, "I have put a timer on this portal. You have twenty minutes to get your things together and tell everyone good bye. I would be careful though. You have a power that I have never seen before and I won't spoil it by telling you what it is. I will be waiting here. Seraphim (2) go with him since I know that you are always on time."

Sebastian and Ciel both bowed and walked out. Ciel repeatedly clenched and unclenched his teeth. While he was not paying attention Sebastian went to his room to pack the young master's clothes so the young master could say good bye to the other servants. Ciel looked at the floor as he walked until he saw a family painting. He looked up at it, a little curious about how other people saw his father, and noticed that he looked just like he had always imagined him to look. It was still strange to him that Satan was his father but it still made sense to him. He knew he wasn't human because of the cat features but to be a son of Satan? He would have never imagined it. There was a gunshot and the bullet was headed straight for Ciel. He ducked while his tail acted on its own. It caught the bullet and sent it back. It went into the wall next to the shooters head.

"Holy crap! I am so sorry young master, I thought you were Sebastian." Bard said stepping into the hallway so he could be fully seen. Ciel looked at him in shock then at his tail. He was shocked that his tail moved and caught the bullet on its own.

"It is fine Bard. You did not hurt me at all." Ciel said still a little shocked. Sebastian appeared behind him.

"Young master? Are you alright? I heard a gunshot." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked at him and his tail rose up and gripped Sebastian's arm, "And just where the hell were you?" His tail squeezed Sebastian's arm and the demon's eyes went dark before he collapsed unconscious.

Bard and Ciel were speechless for a moment, Sebastian had never fainted before. "Bard, get some cold water, we need to wake him up." Ciel said taking control of the situation. Bard nodded before running and getting some cold water. Ciel looked down at his butler/mate. It was strange, this is only the second time he had ever seen Sebastian sleep, and he didn't even know that the demon could sleep. Bard ran up to him with a bucket of water. He looked to Ciel for approval before dumping it on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian sat up and glared at his now wet clothes, "Ah, now I am going to have to change… Wait, what the hell happened?" He looked at Ciel and Bard, genuinely confused about what was going on.

Bard looked at him and tried to refrain from laughing, "The young master touched you and you fainted…"

Sebastian looked at him confused then at then he glance at Ciel, "Is that true young master?" Ciel nodded and walked away, leaving Sebastian on the floor. Ciel walked downstairs and up to Tanaka.

Ciel looked at the older butler and smiled, "Tanaka, I am leaving the house and everything in it to you. I am going with someone and I will not be returning. I leave the company in your hands also. The other servants will still be here but you are now the head of the house. Do you understand?"

Tanaka took a sip of his green tea, "Ho, ho, ho." He said in understanding. Ciel smiled and looked to where Bard was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked around to find Finny standing in the doorway and Maylene at the foot of the stairs.

"So, you are really leaving young master?" Finny asked with tears in his eyes. Ciel nodded and before he knew what had happened Finny, Maylene, and Bard all hugged him.

"Young master!" They all shouted in between their tears. Ciel started to squirm with all the touching. He finally broke free and looked at everyone. They may have caused lots of trouble but they were very good at keeping the place safe and sound. Ciel smiled at them.

"I need you all to stay here with Tanaka. He will be taking over the Funtom Company and I want you to take care of him. I am going away and I really don't think that I will be back anytime soon. If I do come back soon then I will stop by and say hello but I just really need you guys to stay here. Tanaka will pay you all like usual and you can continue to stay here. I will miss you guys." They were all a little shocked to hear that from the young master but they ran up to him and hugged him before turning and running to do their duties. Ciel sighed and looked at the time, he had three more minutes.

Sebastian turned up at the top of the staircase, "Young Master, I have your things packed. It is time to leave. Have you said your good byes?" Ciel nodded and walked up the stairs. Sebastian looked at his watch then slung Ciel onto his back. He picked up the suitcases and ran down the hallway. He stopped in front of the study door and set Ciel down before opening the doors.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we Sepharin?" As he said that the portal opened. He stepped in and Sebastian followed, looking back at Ciel.

"Young Master, are you coming?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked at the portal uncertainly before stepping in. They were now standing in a white room with file cabinets stacked everywhere and a desk in the center.

"Just where are we?" Ciel asked. Sebastian and Satan looked at Ciel confused before they realized that, of course Ciel wouldn't know, he hadn't grown up in the demon realm.

"Ah, this is the filing department for the souls. Files over every soul are in those cabinets. Here is what I guess you could call limbo. The person over at the desk over there is the gate keeper. He is the controller of limbo. He has around the same amount of power as the Sepharin here." He points at Sebastian before he walks over to another portal and walks through it. Sebastian and Ciel follow. Ciel is rendered speechless when he leaves the pure white room to enter an empty city street. He looks around and sees houses and buildings leaking out the stench of blood, sex, and tears. Screams of both pain and pleasure fill the air and fire rose from the cracks in the streets. Satan smiled and turned to look at his son.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to hell!" (1) Satan said laughing. Sebastian sighed and Ciel did a face palm. "Well, you didn't have to go that far. Anyways, follow me; we will be going to my mansion." He stretched and started to walk away. Sebastian picked up the suitcases and started to follow. Ciel was shocked that they could just ignore everything that was going on around them like nothing was happening. Ciel sighed and quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Ciel was grabbed from behind and pressed against someone's body, "Ah, nothing like a young demon in heat… want to have a little fun?" Ciel looked forward to where his father and Sebastian were walking but they didn't seem to hear Ciel.

Ciel glared at the man who was holding him, "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Sebastian and Satan heard Ciel that time and were shocked when the young demon jumped in the air and delivered a spin kick to the man that had been holding him. Sebastian and Satan walked to where Ciel was. Ciel was furious and he glared at Sebastian and Satan, "And just what the _**hell**_ were you two doing while I was being assaulted?"

Sebastian smiled down at Ciel, "Young Master that was not being assaulted in hell to tell you the truth. If you had been insulted, it would have been more like this." With that he picked Ciel up and pressed him against him while he kissed him deeply. He stuck his hand down Ciel's pants and put a finger in him. Ciel moaned as he felt the demon's finger enter him until he remembered that his father was watching him. Ciel pushed Sebastian away and he dropped to the ground with a blush across his face.

"Just what the hell do you think that you are doing, in front of my father none the less?" Ciel shouted embarrassed. Satan just laughed at him and continued to laugh after he saw his son's clueless look.

"Ah, Ciel, if you think that this is embarrassing then you will not be able to last in my mansion. If someone is not serving me then they are out in the halls having some fun themselves. This is hell for a reason." Satan said. Ciel was shocked at what his father was saying.

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, here no one is shocked or judge mental over what goes on around them. Males having sex, females having sex, just sex in particular is nothing that gets you recognized. Even if it is something extremely kinky like bondage or someone being a masochist like anyone in hell can be. Nothing is shocking here like it would be in Heaven."

Ciel was a little surprised but as he started thinking about it, it did make sense. Until his father walked forward and faced the crowd that had started to gather, "Everyone settle down!" Everyone looked at him and started to whisper, some even bowed, "Before you try for this boy again I would like you to know that he is my son and he has already chosen his mate!" Ciel's face went red as he was greatly embarrassed until people started to bow before him and welcome him as well. Ciel's embarrassment went away and he was suddenly smiling.

"Actually, I think I can get use to this. Father, when will we be leaving?" Ciel asked. Satan and Sebastian looked at him a little surprised. They hadn't counted on Ciel actually _liking _the attention. Sebastian smiled and Satan sighed.

"Fine then, let us make haste for the mansion!" Satan said clapping. A portal appeared in front of him and he stepped through it. Ciel and Sebastian followed only to end up in front of a giant three story mansion. As expected of the Lord of Darkness, the mansion was built out of skulls. The windows were made out of human skin stretched over window frames made of human fibula and tibia. The doorway was made out of a giant ribcage with black fabric in between the bones.

"Welcome to my mansion, well, it is technically your mansion for the rest of your existence now. I will show you to your room and your lessons will start tomorrow." Satan said walking through the front doors. Surprisingly, the inside was much classier. It didn't have the same amount of darkness but it was still pretty dark. The walls were a deep crimson and the furniture varied from blood splattered black to blood splattered white. There was a table off to the side and a couch and arm chairs to the other side. Satan walked to the staircase and up the stairs. He turned and looked the two new members to the mansion. "You know, I think that you will both like it here. Ciel, you can still order the Sepharin around but he will have people to order around also. Sepharin, you are no one else's butler except for Ciel's. I will not order you around for meaningless tasks unless it is a mission or something along those lines."

Sebastian was shocked, he had expected for his tasks to continue like normal but apparently not, he bowed to Satan, "Thank you Master."

Satan shrugged, "That's the least I could do. Also, do not call me Master; call me Satan or Vincent since you are now mated with my son. It would be strange. Also, there is no real need for you to keep calling Ciel young master unless you are into that then you can continue."

Sebastian nodded, "Okay…Satan…" He was a little uncertain about calling him that but he shrugged and followed Satan up the stairs. He pulled Ciel up the stairs with him, still a little turned on from the encounter in the streets. Satan led them to a room down the hall and on the right and opened it for them. The bedding was a deep midnight blue with black trim. The walls were black and so was the furniture but the curtains matched the bedding, midnight blue.

Satan smiled when he saw how Sebastian eyed the bed, "Well, I will leave you guys to break in the room." He closed the door before any protest could be heard. Ciel looked at where his father had been standing a moment ago.

Ciel looked around and saw how Sebastian was looking at him, "Oh, no you don't you horny demon!" Sebastian was suddenly in his face, he had an arm on the wall beside Ciel. He brought Ciel's face up and kissed him.

"Do you not wish to do what your father had said? Aren't you still in heat you little demon?" Sebastian asked, knowing the answer already. Ciel rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him.

"I will give in this one time only because I am still turned on from the encounter on the street." Ciel said glaring at the demon.

"You too? Interesting…" Sebastian said picking Ciel up and taking him to the bed. As he set Ciel on the bed he heard a slight rattle. Curious, he moved to the head of the bed and looked, there were chains hanging from the head board. Sebastian held them up and looked at Ciel, "I guess your father thought of everything."

"Put those down Sebastian, you won't be using those on me anytime soon!" Ciel said, getting nervous. He didn't like being chained with anything since the religious cult had gotten a hold of him. A thought crossed his mind, "Actually, keep those out, we may just use them before the night is over."

Sebastian was caught off guard by what Ciel had said. The young demon, seeing he had and opening, moved with newly realized speed and stripped Sebastian. He pushed him down on the bed and chained him there. Sebastian shook his head and looked at Ciel in obvious surprise. He moved his arm and found it bound to the bed. He tried to raise his foot and realized that it too was bound.

Ciel smiled down at the demon, "I can see that someone likes this." He started to undress with his back to Sebastian, "I thought that I would take control this time. The chains aren't strong enough to keep you from doing anything if you want to but I will be in control for a short while." Ciel had finished undressing and stood in front of Sebastian for a moment before climbing onto the bed.

"Ah, Young master, are you sure? You haven't been-" Sebastian started. Ciel cut him off.

"Yet, I have been stretched, you just didn't realize that you had done so on the street, in front of everyone." Ciel said, glaring at the demon again. Sebastian smiled at him.

"You know you loved it, you just don't want to admit it." Sebastian said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Ciel said lowering himself onto Sebastian's hard member. He let out a soft gasp as Sebastian let out a deep groan. He was about to thrust up to meet the other when he was stopped. "I told you that I was taking control this time Sebastian so calm down and relax." Ciel suddenly sat down, fully sheathing Sebastian inside him. He let out a moan and was taken up by the heat/pleasure mix. He started to ride the demon and ride him hard. Sebastian and Ciel both let out moans until Ciel stopped when he heard the snap of metal.

Ciel was suddenly on his back and Sebastian was pounding into him. Ciel cried out, not in pain, but for Sebastian to go harder and faster. Sebastian continued to hit that one spot inside of Ciel until the young demon couldn't take it anymore and released himself all over Sebastian. Sebastian continued to pound into Ciel until he too released deep within the other. There was a clapping coming from the doorway.

"That was very interesting. I never realized that my son would take control like that, even if it was for a short while. Sad that I now have to fix the bed, but other than that, a very entertaining show. Next time it should last longer. Also, if you are going to attempt bondage you have to do much better than that. Try this." He tossed Sebastian some silk rope. "I will see you two tomorrow." He walked away. Sebastian stood and walked to the door. He locked it then looked at Ciel with lust in his eyes.

"Well then, shall we try this? It isn't chains so it shouldn't bother you as much but if it does we don't have to use it." Sebastian suggested. Ciel looked at him with the heat lust still in his eyes. He moved until he was kneeling on the bed and held his wrist out. Sebastian's eyes flared crimson and he tied Ciel's hands together.

"Don't go easy on me Sebastian that is an order." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled and leaned down until he was whispering into the young demons ear.

"I don't plan on it you masochist." Sebastian licked Ciel's cat like ears before driving into him. Ciel cried out as this time it was much rougher but it was just as good. Sebastian was an unstoppable force like a hurricane this time. Ciel couldn't keep his own knees beneath him so Sebastian had to hold him up. Ciel also couldn't really move because of how tightly Sebastian was holding his waist but Sebastian seemed to know what Ciel was trying to do and started to bring the demon to meet each of his thrust. "A bad kitty must be punished."

Ciel groaned loudly when Sebastian did what he had been trying to do for ten minutes, he reached around Ciel and grabbed him and moved his hand back and forth, "Yes! Yes, Sebastian! Punish me!" Both Ciel and Sebastian stopped for a minute shocked at what Ciel had said but soon forgot and continued with what they had been doing. Before long they released and collapsed onto the bed.

Ciel was panting but he looked at Sebastian, "Do not ever mention what I said ever again."

Sebastian looked at him and smiled, "As you wish young master."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Quit calling me that," He leaned over and kissed Sebastian, "Just call me Ciel."

Sebastian was pleasantly surprised, he smiled, "As you wish…Ciel." Yet, Ciel was already asleep. As Sebastian looked down at his mate he did the one thing that he had only done twice in his life, he fell asleep.

When Sebastian woke up in the morning he rolled over to give Ciel a good morning kiss but shot up when he didn't see the demon in the bed. He looked around and saw a dark gray cat on the floor glaring at him with its tail waving back and forth in irritation, "Ciel, what are you doing in your cat form?"

"How the hell should I know? I woke up like this and the thing that is even worse is, I can't change back!" Ciel said in desperation.

Sebastian was shocked, he picked the little cat up and set her (3) on the bed. Sebastian stood up and got dressed quickly before turning back to the cat, "I will just have to have your father's doctor look at you then."

Ciel hissed, "I hate doctors!" Sebastian carried Ciel outside and she started to claw him. He rolled his eyes, "Really, will you calm down. We are just going to see why you are in your cat form."

Ciel did her best to cross her arms but failed miserably, "Fine! I will see the stupid doctor."

Sebastian smiled and looked up, Satan was standing in the hallway, "Why do you have a cat Sepharin?"

Sebastian just sighed, "It is technically your son, well daughter right now, and I need the doctor to see why Ciel is in this form."

Satan nodded and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. They walked down a hallway and into the basement. He walked to a bright white door and opened it, "The doctor is in there. He doesn't have a name so don't ask." Sebastian nodded and walked in.

The doctor looked up at the pair who walked into his office, "What do you want?"

"This here is Satan's spawn, you could say, and we need to know why she is in this form." Sebastian said, setting Ciel down on the counter top. The doctor walked up to her and sniffed before a smile crossed his face.

"This is an easy one. It seems that the reason she is stuck in this form, is because," looks at Sebastian with a wide grin, "She is pregnant."

"WHAT?"

If you are a gamer then you know what this quote is from. Dante from Devil May Cry!

Sepharin- the third most powerful demon in the realms of hell. It is not actually the real name for it but that is what it will be called in this story. Sebastian is a Sepharin.

Yes, I only mentioned this two times I think but if you forgot, Ciel is a female when in cat form.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but, hey, you can't rush perfection (I know, not rushing perfection I'm rushing you) Had a lot of crap going on in my life not to mention I didn't know what direction to go with this chapter for a while (writers block) and I got some pretty good Ideas from Rosie-lol. Hopefully this chapter and the next few will be worth the wait and in a chapter in the near future I will make one that is completely a lemon, smut, or whatever you youngins are callin' it now en' days. Sorry, redneck in me trying to break free! Anyways, here is the disclaimer so we can get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make money from this! I also do not own any of the songs quoted in this fiction and it's not like you can't find the lyrics for it anywhere else either. I don't have the finances to be sued anyways.**

And, on with the show!**

The Demon's Neko- chapter 5

"What?"

Sebastian was speechless at what the doctor had said yet Ciel just glared at the doctor, "What did you say?"

The doctor chuckled, "Just what I said, you are pregnant. It is perfectly natural for young demons in their first heat to become pregnant. The hard part is telling the parents and having them accept your mate. Also, since you are a cat demon, you can expect around 63-65 days before you give birth, and it won't be fun since most cat demons have anywhere from two to six babies. You will remain in this form for the entire process. You may experience mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness. I am guessing that this Sepharin is your mate?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, I am Ciel's mate."

The doctor smiled, "I figured as much, seeing how you treat Ciel. Now, if you may, can you call Ciel's parents?"

Fear showed on Sebastian's dace as he turned to Ciel and picked him up, "If I do not return, I am deeply sorry Young Master."

Ciel pouted and looked up at Sebastian, "Well then, I order you to return to me."

Sebastian smiled as he set Ciel down. He bowed to him and the doctor then walked out the door. Ciel turned a harsh gaze at the doctor, "If he ends up dead because of this, I will kill you."

_There was a crash from the hallway_.

Ciel and the doctor looked at the door nervously. A crack appeared and spider out next to it. There was another crash and suddenly the wall, along with Sebastian, fell into a pile of rubble. Ciel looked at the hole in the wall to see his father standing there surrounded by fire.

"You knocked up my child? You really think that I am going to believe that?" Satan shouted.

The doctor looked from Ciel to the display, "If I had known that you were Satan's child, I would have told him myself…"

Ciel shrugged the best he could. Satan stepped through the hole and walked to his child, "Ciel, are you really pregnant or is this Sepharin lying like I think he is?"

Ciel looked up at his father, "It is true unfortunately."

Satan smiled and picked up Sebastian off the floor and dusted him off.

"Then I congratulate you two!" Satan said hugging Sebastian and scratching Ciel's head.

"You are not angry?" Sebastian asked, slightly confused.

Satan shook his head and looked at the pair with a smile, "Why would I be angry? I am going to be a grandparent!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at him dumbfounded, "What?"

Satan shrugged then snapped his fingers, the wall was now fixed. He opened the door and looked back to Ciel and Sebastian, "Would you two like to join me for lunch?"

Ciel looked at Satan, slightly confused, "Don't you mean breakfast?"

Satan tsked, "Actually, I do mean lunch. You two slept until about eleven and you have been down here for almost an hour."

Sebastian sighed, "We are behind schedule then. I will have to push some things back into"

Satan put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, "You guys don't have to keep a schedule down here. If anything, you guys need a shower. Sebastian, you smell like sex and Ciel, you smell like a wet cat."

Ciel hissed at Satan and ran away. Sebastian sighed and followed Ciel. Ciel ended up in the kitchen and Sebastian couldn't help the smile and slight chuckle when he found Ciel. Ciel was on top of a cabinet in the kitchen, out of reach of the cooks. Someone had left their lunch out and Ciel had gotten a hold of it. He was now waist deep in a bowl of ramen noodles.

Sebastian walked over to the cabinet and looked up at Ciel, "Young Master, what are you doing up there?" Multicolored eyes looked over the edge and down at Sebastian.

"I don't know, I was hungry and this was up here so I decided to eat it. I was going to bring it down but…I got stuck up here." Ciel said licking his lips.

Sebastian sighed and shrugged, "If you jump down I will catch you so just"

Ciel jumped and landed on top of Sebastian's head, shutting the older demon up, "You were right Sebastian. You will catch me even if you don't know I am jumping."

Sebastian grabbed him and glared at him, "Just for that, you are getting a bath now Young Master."

Ciel's eyes widened in fear, "Sebastian! No, put me down! Put me down now!"

Sebastian chuckled as he walked to a bathroom. When he opened the door though Ciel finally got away and ran down the hall only to run face first into a wall. Sebastian winced and walked over, "Young Master? Are you alright?"

Ciel glared at him, his eyes watering from the pain, "Yes you idiot, I am quite alright!" Sebastian picked him up and rubbed his back while placing a gentle kiss on Ciel's head where he had hit the wall.

"Ah, I am sorry Young Master but you really do need a bath. Don't worry though because I will be gentle." Sebastian said as he took Ciel back into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom though he shut the door before setting Ciel down. Ciel looked up him a little confused.

"I thought that I was getting a bath?" Ciel said as Sebastian started undressing. Ciel was enjoying the show yet he wasn't going to let Sebastian off that easily, even as Sebastian bent down to pick up his pants and boxers off the floor, giving Ciel a nice view of the man's ass.

Sebastian looked behind him and caught Ciel staring and smiled, "Yes, you are getting a bath, well, actually a shower. I figured that it would save water if we just took one together then I could hold you the entire time without you worrying." He turned on the water and pick Ciel up.

"What? Hey!" Sebastian hugged the fussy Ciel to his now naked chest and smiled as he stepped into the shower. Ciel turned his claws on Sebastian and tried to get away but Sebastian kept a firm grip on the cat.

Sebastian sighed, "Do I need to sing to you to keep you still?"

Ciel stiffened and looked up at Sebastian and started to chuckle, "I didn't take you as one to sing Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked, "If I couldn't do that then what kind of butler would I be? Now, what song should I sing… ah, I know."

Ciel looked at Sebastian as Sebastian looked at him and started to sing. If Ciel had been in his human form his face would have been extremely red.

"When I was a young boy, Said put away those young boy ways, Now that I'm gettin' older, so much older, I long for those young boy days" Sebastian started and Ciel glared at him as he continued with the washing. "Hurt so good, Come on baby, make it hurt so good, Sometimes love don't feel like it should,  
>You make it hurt so good" (1)<p>

Ciel couldn't help but to laugh when Sebastian got to that part, "And you said I was the masochist!" he was saying between giggles. Sebastian looked at him then thought about it.

"Why I believe that you are right Young Master…I never thought of it that way." Sebastian was chuckling along with Ciel as they finished up the shower. Sebastian set Ciel on the floor while he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. When he turned around his eye twitched at the sight. Ciel was rubbing up against Sebastian's clothes trying to dry off and literally ruining the clothes. Sebastian almost said something until he heard Ciel purring from it. He smiled and picked Ciel up, "If you would have just waited I have a towel here that you could have used instead of ruining my clothes."

Ciel looked at him then did something in apology that he knew Sebastian would accept. He licked the side of Sebastian's face, "Sorry, I was only thinking about getting dry. It is very uncomfortable with wet fur." Sebastian sighed and set him down.

"Fine Young Master but we need to head back to the room now." Sebastian said wrapping the towel around his waist. Knowing this household though, one could walk through the halls buck naked and not even get a second glance, maybe a once over, but not a second glance. As they were walking he noticed a soft humming coming from beside him. He looked down at Ciel and listened closer.

"…your never gonna be alone, from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall" Ciel was singing. Sebastian smiled and Ciel looked up, feeling a gaze on him, "What?"

Sebastian chuckled, "You didn't like my singing yet here you are singing as well."

Ciel shook his head, "I never said I didn't like your singing…I didn't approve of your choice of song but I still never said I hated your singing."

Sebastian looked at the gray cat with his eyebrow raised, "Really? Was the song that bad? I thought you would rather hear that song more than 'Are you gonna be my girl' though I guess that would have worked with you being a female cat right no- are you alright young master?"

Ciel had stopped and shook his head. He tried to tell Sebastian not to but the older demon picked him up anyways and that was all Ciel needed to release what he could feel coming. Ciel puked on Sebastian. Sebastian was shocked at first then just sighed, "Seems like we are going to need another bath, and you are having your teeth brushed before you even think of licking me again." Ciel just moaned and laid his head against Sebastian. Luckily, they were next to another bathroom so Sebastian threw open the door and kicked the people that were already in there out.

When they were done with the **second** shower of the day, Sebastian led Ciel back to the room. It was already close to one thirty and they had kept Satan waiting long enough. Sebastian set Ciel on the bed while he quickly changed. He looked at Ciel and a sweet smile crossed his face, alerting Ciel that something was about to happen.

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel asked, backing up again. Sebastian walked forward with a smirk on his face.

"Why, Young Master, whatever makes you think that I am up to something?" Sebastian said before he jumped and grabbed Ciel. Before Ciel knew what had happened though, he had a pink bow around his neck with a little heart shaped tag hanging from his neck. He glared at Sebastian.

"I am not wearing this!" Ciel hissed out trying to remove the girly thing.

Sebastian glared at him, "Either you wear that or you can wear this." He pulled out a frilly pink dress that was just his kitty size. Ciel glared before sitting down.

"I really hate you sometimes Sebastian." Ciel grumbled as Sebastian picked him up and walked out the door.

Sebastian smiled, "I love you too Young Master." He set Ciel down and started to walk down the hallway. Ciel looked at him then started to follow but quickly got entranced by Sebastian's tail coat. The tails were moving with the older demons steps and Ciel couldn't help it. He jumped at them.

Sebastian felt something tug on his jacket, almost ripping it. He turned and looked down to find Ciel hanging from one and batting at the other. He smiled then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, receiving a slight protest, "Young Master, what do you think you are doing?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, it looked fun at the time…" Ciel said looking down in embarrassment. Sebastian sighed and set Ciel on his shoulder and started to walk again, "I swear. I don't know what to do with you at times."

**okay, so, a kinda long chapter I think. Still sorry for taking so long to get it out here! The next few chapters will have a few perverted moments but not a lemon for a few chapters. I hope to get maybe the sixth and seventh and eighth chapter out maybe a day apart, or hopefully on the same day. So, yay!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always, I welcome the reviews if you have something that you think I could improve on, maybe not as many sighs or chuckles for one in my opinion, but please review! Even if it's just to say I loved the chapter or I hated it! And if you review, I will try to get back to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**so, I planned to get this out sooner but I got grounded from the laptop and during that time, I wrote four chapters and just have to get them typed. Hopefully I will get them all out and they are all time skips. So,

Disclaimer: don't own kuroshitsuji or its characters and I don't have money for a lawsuit.

Here is the new chapter**

Three weeks later…

Ciel yawns and curls deeper into the blankets as the sun shines in his face, its red glow breaking through the blankets cover. Ciel hisses as he realizes it will not let him sleep anymore. He sits up and starts to clean his fur. He may be a demon but even he wanted to keep clean.

He looked around and found that his mate was nowhere to be seen. He noticed the door finally, it was closed shut. He flicked his tail in annoyance as he realized he wouldn't be able to get out on his own.

As he thought that, the door opened and Satan walked in with something in his hand. He set it on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He looked down at Ciel, "Ciel, I have a few things to say to you. One is, Happy Fourteenth birthday!" Ciel groaned, of course that is what it was. It was officially December fourteenth, his birthday. Satan sighed at his sons' lack of enthusiasm, "Well then, secondly is, after a demons first pregnancy they officially mature. So, when you return to your human form, well, the one you have now until you learn some different forms, you will look older. Most likely around eighteen to twenty years old. I look forward to that. Anyways, I had better leave before Sebastian arrives. He had a surprise for you. Well, good luck Ciel."

He stood and with a sly grin to Ciel he left. He noticed Sebastian walking towards the room with a tea cart and smiled before slipping away. Sebastian was confused but continued on into the room.

Once inside he saw Ciel trying to get to a bottle on the bedside table. He sighed, drawing Ciel's attention for the moment, "Young Master, what are you trying to do?"

Ciel glanced at his mate before going back to the sweet smelling bottle, "My father left this in here. It smells good, what is it?"

Sebastian frowned and picked up the bottle. He sniffed it and smirked, "Why, this just happens to be catnip wine. You can have some when you aren't pregnant anymore Young Master." He set the bottle on top of a closet in the room before looking at Ciel again, "Now, I shall give you my presents."

He pulled out a small box and put it in front of Ciel before opening it. Ciel tilted his head to the side as he saw what it was. Sitting on a bed of black velvet was a small black heart shaped tag. In ruby red lettering was written the letters, P.O.S.M.

"POSM? What does that mean? I thought it was an animal." Ciel said, his curiosity poking at his brain.

Sebastian attached it to Ciel's new black collar, "P.O.S.M stands for Property of Sebastian Michaelis. The other was blank so I thought that this would work. Your other present is a day of pampering including a massage, being able to nap whenever you want, and treats."

He opened the top of the tea cart to reveal many different types of desserts including cheesecake, éclairs, and even some sliced tuna. Ciel smiled at all of it, "I think I can get used to this."

**so, that is the end of this chapter. I know, short, only like six hundred words or something. Anyways, I hope putting out more than one chapter at once will make up for it! I don't like going into details about child birth either so… after about three weeks Ciel is starting to get chubby with the babies! There won't be many details so don't expect them and if you were I am sorry for letting you down.

As always, review please and tell me what I can approve on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**like I said, getting more than one chapter out! You are all welcome for this and also thank my mom for taking my laptop away from me and giving me time to do all of these then sneak her laptop away to type it all! Also, the kids names….I will leave a note about that at the end so please read it?

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own kuroshitsuji otherwise Ciel really would be a neko and son of satan. Also, I don't make money off of this and I don't have the money for a lawsuit!

Here is chapter seven!**

Six weeks after Ciel's birthday…

"Where is he?" Ciel asked between pants. Satan looked at his son, guilt crossing his face.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't think that you would go into labor so soon. I sent him on a mission but he should be back soon." Satan looked at the doctor, "Will you hurry it up?"

"I'm sorry. I have never delivered kittens before so this is a first for me." The doctor said, not letting his worry show.

Ciel groaned in both pain and rage, "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm going to die!"

Satan chuckled at that, "Your body will heal, just relax for now. Remember to breathe and push."

Ciel glared at his father, "When this is over, I am going to claw your eyes out!"

Satan couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

About three hours later…

Satan looked down at his sleeping granddaughter and grandson with a smile on his face, "Excellent demon children Ciel. You should be back to normal when they stop needing milk from you." He smirked at that, already seeing Sebastian's jealous face, "What are their names?"

Ciel glared at his father before looking kindly down at his kits. The girl was jet black while the male was dark gray with a slight bluish tint. He smiled at them, "The girl will be named Wynter while the male shall be called Adrien. I think it suits them well."

Satan chuckled, "I see, not going to wait for Sebastian to name them?"

Ciel glared, "We decided quite a while ago actually so it is you who is behind."

Satan glared before sighing in defeat, "Fine, whatever. Let's get you back to your room. I set up a nice little cat bed in there for you and your kittens. It is black and cobalt with silver lining."

Ciel sighed again, the events of the day finally hitting him, "Fine, let's get going but when Sebastian gets back, he is in for it."

**So, Wynter and Adrien are the kits names. Wynter because though the kitten is black, she is the innocent one of the two. Adrien means like darkness or something and it fits him because he is a closed off kitten who sleeps a lot while they are kittens.

Also, thanks to Wynter Michaelis, my best friend, for allowing me to use her name! The next chapter will be what Sebastian was going through while Ciel was going through labor and pregnancy fun…**


	8. Chapter 8

** so, here is The Demon's Neko chapter eight. Yet again, thanks to my awesome friend Wynter Michaelis for letting me use her name and helping me with this chapter. I didn't mention her sooner because I didn't know how to tell her I wrote yaoi but hey, It worked out. I had a weirder name before for the girl kit but she talked me out of it and now we have a Wynter Michaelis and a Wynter Phantomhive on Deviantart! Lol, so this is it for my rambles right now.

Disclaimer: Hello, this item you are looking at is over used and most people know by now that I do not own kuroshitsuji for obvious reasons. Also, I make no money off of this and do not have finances for lawsuits.

Here it is the first filler!**

Sebastian's Mission

Sebastian walks into the office. It was furnished much like the rest of the house. A pitch black desk with white chairs splattered with blood in front of it. Behind the desk was Satan, he had a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Sebastian, I have a mission for you. Someone walked into Undertaker's shop the other day asking for you two. Undertaker said he didn't know anything unless he got a top notch laugh of course." They both sighed at that, "Undertaker ended up telling him where the Phantomhive mansion is and the person thinks you guys are there. If he finds that you are not there then he will torture the information out of the servants. I need you to find him and question him. Kill him if you need to." Satan said, handing off the mission slip.

"Right, I shall leave immediately. I shall be back before the Young Master goes into labor." Sebastian said as he disappeared through a portal. He reappeared outside the Phantomhive mansion and started his steak out in a tree just off to the side of the road.

After about four and a half hours in the tree, Sebastian is about to switch positions when he sees a shadow moving through the trees. He shifts his weight onto his heels and used that to propel himself through the trees and into the intruder. He knocked him out of the tree and down a hill to a pond. They finally came to a stop just beside the water's edge.

Sebastian jumps up and looks at the intruder, his new opponent. His opponent had shining yellow eyes, much like a wolfs, and also black markings that snaked his body. Sebastian cursed Satan as he realized that it was a Nephilga, a demon who held power over all poisons. If he had any weapon at all on his body it was likely to be poisoned so he couldn't let himself be hit, "What does a Nephilga have against the Phantomhive household?"

TheNephilga smirked and pulled out a katana, "Oh, I just want to get back at the two who killed my parents three years ago. That would be you and a Ciel Phantomhive. You just kindly delivered yourself to me now where is Ciel?"

Sebastian smirked, "You really think I would tell you that? You will have to kill me before you can get to Ciel. Yet, if you wish to fight," pulls out knives and forks, "Then let us fight."

The Nephilga charged with sword pulled back into the classic samurai style. When he was about five feet away, he jumped into the air and did a downward slice which was then parried by the classic 'X' block used by people who fight with two knives. The Nephilga smirked and pulled out a switchblade he held on his back and did a side strike while keeping Sebastian's weapons busy.

He made a thin cut along Sebastian's chest, just deep enough to draw blood. He flipped backwards and landed in a back stance with the sword held in an overhead high block.

"You won't last very long with that cut. I do specialize in poisons you know and there is only one cure for it and only Satan himself has it." The Nephilga laughed but it died when he heard Sebastian chuckle. "What are you laughing at? Satan will never give you the antidotes so why are you acting like you have won?"

Sebastian threw four knives, one landing in each of his hands while the other two found their new home in his eye sockets. The Nephilga cried out in pain and dropped his sword. Sebastian picked it up, "You see, I am living in Satan's house as his son-in-law basically. I think he will give me the antidote. Question is, what exactly is the antidote?"

"I will never tell the likes of you!" The Nephilga shouted through the pain. Sebastian chuckled then stabbed the Nephilga through the gut with his own poisoned sword.

"I think that you will tell me, seeing how you will die much quicker." Sebastian could already feel the poison affecting him. He didn't have much time left.

"It's Satan's blood! That is the antidote! Now please! Save me!" The Nephilga begged.

Sebastian chuckled, "I'll save you," He cut the Nephilga's head off, "From a slow death." He glanced at his pocket watch; he had been on his mission for six hours. He sighed and made a portal. He arrived back in an empty office.

The poison had sped up; Sebastian had, at the most, three hours left. His vision was already blurring. He grabbed some paper and wrote the antidote down in his own blood and set it on the desk before falling to the floor unconscious.

…

He didn't know how long he had been out. He could tell he was coming back because he felt a weight and a movement on his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey! He's awake!" He heard the loud high pitched voice from his chest. He looked to the voice and saw a little black kitten with cobalt blue eyes looking at him.

"How long have I been out?" He grumbled out as the sunlight finally registered in his eyes. It stung badly but he could deal with it.

"You have been out for almost a month now Sebastian. We didn't even know if you were going to wake up." He recognized that voice and looked at it. Sitting on the pillow beside him was his favorite dark gray Korat.

"Ciel..?" He wasn't entirely awake just yet. He blinked in confusion and looked back at the kitten on his chest. It was walking down to his stomach where a dark gray kitten slept. It made a few circles and lay beside the other, "Are they..?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, the black one is your daughter, Wynter Michaelis, while the other is your son, Adrien Phantomhive. I figured I would give them the last name of the person they look the most alike."

Sebastian was speechless, he didn't know what to do. He finally reached down and petted the two before looking back at Ciel with love in his eyes, "It is perfect for them."

He pulled Ciel next to him and they soon fell asleep. Parents and children curled up on the bed, oblivious to the Hell around them.

Satan moved away from the cracked door and chuckled, "This is just the beginning…" He said as he walked out back to his office. As he opened his office door he looked at no one in particular and placed a finger over his lips, "Shh…" He shut the door.

**what is Satan planning? Shall we find out in the next chapter? I say that we might, but you never know…**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I have had this chapter written for a while and I just couldn't bring myself to put it out here like it was so…I deleted it. This is the newly typed version of it with a little more help from my friend Wynter than I would have liked. -_-'

**Disclaimer- Don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Don't make any money off of this. Don't need a lawsuit.**

Now, bear with me because as I sit here typing this, I haven't had any sleep in the past 34 hours. So, I am trying my best on it. If it is short then I am sorry.**

The Demon's Neko, Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed since Sebastian had finally woken up and things had gone in a pretty normal routine. Ciel feeding Wynter and Adrien, Sebastian getting jealous and trying to feed them real food, then Satan stopping by to play with his Grandkids. Yeah, your typical normal family…of demons. As the last few days of the third week neared Ciel noticed that Wynter and Adrien didn't look to him for food anymore but turned to the kitchen. It left him both relieved, and disappointed. It was the one connection he had with them that no one else did. When they feed they shared their thoughts and Ciel loved listening to them, though he would never admit it.

Ciel sighed as he settled down in the bed for the night, curling up under Sebastian's chin like usual while Wynter and Adrien curled up between his legs. Time was passing quicker than he had expected and he was going to miss it all when it was gone. He let his eyes slowly close, taking in the setting sun and the full moon. Yes, he would miss when the kits depended on him and even miss seeing Sebastian's jealousy flare as the kittens nursed. He stopped his chuckle with a yawn and buried his face into his paws for the night.

Ciel opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that was invading his space and curled deeper into the blankets. He could hear soft breathing beside him and poked his head out from under the covers. Sebastian and the kits were still asleep! How often did the chance arrive that Ciel would wake before them? He moved to all fours and headed to the edge of the bed, hardly moving it at all. He looked down at the floor, which, for the past few months had looked like he was trying to jump off a cliff, but now seemed close enough he could grab it. Curiosity getting the best of him he reached out a hand…wait, a hand?

Ciel jumped up and ran to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Looking back at him was his usual old face, not the cat whiskers and nose but actual human features. He smiled before frowning when he saw the state of his hair. It had grown quite a bit longer, now brushing the exposed skin between his shoulder blades. He pushed it back and became annoyed when it fell into his face again. Sighing in defeat he tucked it behind his ears and walked back out.

He made his way to his closet and pulled out a shirt, this would work for now. As he started to pull it on, he realized that it was too tight; the end of the sleeves came up nearly to his elbow now! This was really starting to annoy him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and made his way over to Sebastian's closet. The older demon wouldn't notice one missing shirt…wait, on the other hand he probably would and it would irk him to no extent. He smiled devilishly and put the shirt on. It was a little too long and baggy but it came to just about mid thigh and covered everything, but left little to the imagination.

He shrugged, knowing that nothing else would fit him, though it would annoy Sebastian even more if he was missing a pair of underwear… He smirked as he grabbed a pair and slid them on. They were a little big but nothing he couldn't handle. It was much like wearing a pair of your favorite pants; they were stretched but stayed on with some help. He opened the door and walked out.

No one was in the hallway, much to his surprise. He figured that at least Wolfric and Sina would be having some fun in the halls at this time. He shrugged again and headed to the kitchen, his stomach growling.

Once he reached the kitchen he wasn't all that surprised to see Chubbs and Jen up on the island counter banging. That was a common scene. He waved hello and continued past them, his mind focused on food only at that point in time. He found what he was looking for, his new found love, a cup of chicken ramen. He took the water off the stove for the morning tea and poured some into the cup before walking out. Halfway back to his room he finally saw Wolfric and Sina and they were in fact, going at it like he had thought. He waved and continued on his way back to the room.

When he opened the door and stepped in though, he wasn't expecting to see Sebastian lying across the bed looking under the bed for him. The sight of his ass held in the air stirred a feeling in him that he hadn't felt towards the demon since he had been a cat. He set his ramen down and stalked towards the older demon.

Sebastian's head whipped around as he felt someone's cool finger tips trace a line across his ass. Sure, he enjoyed it, but he hated the fact the person wasn't… "Ciel? What the hell happened to you?" Ciel was standing in front of him, wearing his white button-down shirt, open just enough to reveal the top of his chest and his bellybutton, and a pair of his black boxers. Nothing could make Ciel look sexier in Sebastian's eyes right now. They were both completely sex deprived and they needed each other badly, but they couldn't with the kits in the room.

Ciel noted the look in Sebastian's eyes. Of course he hadn't forgotten about the kits, but if they didn't wake them… Then Ciel's mind went back to Sebastian's later statement, "What do you mean, what the hell happened to you?" Anger flared in his eyes. Taking over the love and lust that had been covering his eyes, moments ago.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's not like that Ciel. It's just…you're back to normal. I will admit that you are taller and your hair is longer but I would know those eyes, face, and lips anywhere." He pulled Ciel down next to him on the bed, taking care not to crush Wynter and Adrien who slept not far from where they were. Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and claimed his lips as his. He moaned at the taste. It had been too long since they had kissed like this and he wasn't going to let it end too soon.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's head, bringing him in closer so his tongue could dive deeper. A whimper from behind him finally broke them apart though. Apparently, in their haste, they had caught Wynter's tail and her wide, scarlet eyes looking at Ciel.

"Who are you? Why are you kissing daddy?" Wynter asked, fluffing up to twice her sized.

Ciel chuckled, "Wynter, it is fine. It's me, Ciel, I just changed back into my normal form somehow."

Wynter's eyes widened and she jumped on Adrien to wake him up, "Adrien! Adrien! Mommy looks different now! You have to see!"

Adrien groaned but lifted his head, his cobalt eyes clouded with sleep still. He looked at Ciel then nodded, "Yeah, I see Wynter. Now let me go back to sleep."

Sebastian and Ciel chuckled while Wynter hissed and jumped on him again, making them both fall onto the floor.

A knock came from the door and Sina walked in, "Young Master, Sebastian, Lord Satan wants to have a word with you. I will be watching over Wynter and Adrien for the remainder of the day."

They look confused but nod. Sebastian gets dressed and Ciel just waits for him, he doesn't have anything else to change into anyways. When that is done they kiss the top of Wynter and Adrien's head, promising to be back soon before walking out the door. When the door closes though Ciel pushes Sebastian up against the wall, overpowering the older demon momentarily and claiming his mouth as his. He can taste Sebastian on his tongue as he pulls away a few minutes later, "Come now Sebastian. Father doesn't like to wait."

Sebastian growls as he forces himself to calm down. Just one kiss and he is already hard! What is happening to him? He tries to collect himself as they near the office door. Sebastian opens it and lets Ciel enter first before entering also and closing the door, "You wished to see us?"

Satan set down a piece of paper in his hand, "Yes, it would seem that someone is after the Phantomhive mansion. I need you two to go back and guard it. It is an open gateway straight into this castle. All you need to do is open a portal in the mansion and you are inside. Of course you will be taking Wynter and Adrien with you as well and I will leave a babysitter, as you may call, with them at all times. His name is Onyx but he prefers Soot."

A man walks in, his hair is midnight black as are his eyes. His skin is a glimmering obsidian with hints of blues and purples peaking through. Ciel nods in approval while Sebastian clenches his fist. This doesn't go unnoticed by Satan. He smirks and snaps his fingers. Sure enough, Onyx turns into a cat and looks at them. He isn't as impressive in this form, just a charcoal gray with dark eyes. He glares at Sebastian.

"Anyway, he has agreed to watch over them. He isn't really much older than them but completely capable of protecting them. He defeated Mist to get this job and you know how old Mist is." Satan said. Sebastian nodded, Mist was at least three hundred years old and could take down most lower class demons. If this Soot fellow could take him down then Sebastian would allow it…until he requested payment.

Satan smirked at them before saying the last bit though, "Now, you guys will be leaving first thing in the morning. Sina is taking care of the kits so Ciel, why don't you take care of the problem in Sebastian's pants?"

Ciel smirked, "More than happy to." Sebastian looked at him in shock, he had never agreed to anything so…dirty, in public. Ciel looked over at Sebastian before taking the collar of Sebastian's shirt and dragging him out of the room, "Not in there."

The go down the hall and stop outside of a random room. Ciel opens the door and Sebastian sees a bed that has restraints on it, a whip, and many other 'toys' covering the room. Sebastian looks at Ciel, still not used to the fact that he now stands only a few inches shorter than him, "What do you have in mind Young Master?"

Ciel looks at Sebastian with a smirk on his face. With that smirk still on his face he pushes Sebastian into the room, closes and locks the door, and pushes Sebastian onto the bed. While he starts to remove his shirt, the smirk turns into a innocent smile, "I am going to ride you until you beg me to stop."

Sebastian can't help the smile that crosses his face. This night was going to be interesting…

**Cliffhanger! Lol, don't worry about it though because the next chapter will be smexy smut and lemons and all that good stuff. It will be about what Ciel does to Sebastian and why Sebastian is going to be letting Ciel take control more often. Also, it will be the switch from Ciel being an embarrassed Uke to a hardcore masochistic Uke! Also, hate to say this but for once, Sebastian is going to play the submissive Seme!

Wynter- this is going to be fun!

Me- Hell's yeah! I can't wait!

Wynter- I got the tissues and my imagination!

Me- I have the laptop and my dirty twisted hentai imagination!

Wynter *high five*- this next chapter is going to be wicked cool!

Me- you know it!

So, with this, I bid you a due until the next chapter…which will be out soon…hopefully…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Smut! Big time, like X-rated if you ask me so…please, 13+ only**

**So, two reasons it took so long. School started and I was not gonna write this chapter on my mom's laptop because that would be awkward. So, sorry about it. So, just here is what we have to put on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I don't have the money for a lawsuit and I don't make any off of this story. It is Fiction.

So, here is the chapter you have been waiting for...**

Chapter ten:

Ciel looks down at Sebastian with a smirk on his face he had succeeded in binding the man to the bed and Ciel was now straddling his waist. He looked down and undid all the buttons on Sebastian's shirt before giving the man a sly smile and licking a trail up his chest. Sebastian shivered in pleasure. Ciel giggled and Sebastian's eyes shot open as he looked at Ciel.

Ciel shook his head with a smile on his face, "I just find it funny that we have only just started and you're" he wiggled his hips and Sebastian took in a hissing breath, "Hard."

"Y-you're such a tease…Ciel…" Sebastian stuttered out. He could already tell he wouldn't last long with Ciel solely in control.

Ciel started to rock his hips while leaning down to kiss Sebastian. It pressed more pressure onto Sebastian and he groaned into the kiss, "You…have gotten…quite good at this…Ciel…"

Ciel smirked and ran his hand down Sebastian's chest and to the top of his pants. He unbuttoned the top and slipped his hand down Sebastian's pants and grabbed him. Sebastian hissed and bucked into Ciel's hand. "Ah, now Sebastian, none of that. I am in control this time." His eyes flashed purple and Sebastian stilled, not being able to move his hips like he wanted to.

"Hum… this may prove to be more interesting than I first believed." Sebastian muttered. Ciel smirked and started to move his hand up and down, every once in a while passing a thumb over the tip.

Ciel chuckled again as he saw Sebastian strain with the effort of trying to buck into his hand but not being able to, "I found out a few of my powers… one is mind control…" Sebastian's eyes widened, "If I say for you not to do something, you will be obeying more so now."

Sebastian chuckled, "And you call me a demon." Ciel pressed down on the tip just a hair and Sebastian groaned in pleasure.

"Oh, I know that Sebastian, but I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Ciel said, leaning down beside Sebastian's ear, he licked the shell of it, "You are not allowed to come, until I say you can Sebastian…and that is an order."

The order hit Sebastian tenfold. It was enforced with Ciel's mind control power along with the seal's power. He glared at Ciel who had crossed his arms, leaving Sebastian completely alone for the moment, "Forget demon, you make Satan seem like a saint."

Ciel smiled at that, he leaned forward and pressed himself against Sebastian again, earning a hiss from both of them. Ciel raised himself, removing his boxers. He then pulled Sebastian's pants down, only going to the ankles because of the restraints. He set himself just above Sebastian's member, placing it between his cheeks. He slowly started going up and down, only allowing the smallest touches.

Sebastian moaned, wanting to flip Ciel over right then and slam into him. Ciel must have caught Sebastian trying to seduce him over the past few weeks, this must be payback. Ciel smiled down at him then leaned forward, pressing himself against Sebastian's stomach, "What would you like to see next Sebastian…?" Ciel asked in a seductive voice.

Sebastian turned his head and whispered into Ciel's ear, "Truthfully, I would like to see you below me while I take you until you are begging me to stop. Your hair haloed around you like it usually is, you whispering my name until you scream it when you come and then the lust in your eyes fading as you look up at me after we are finished. That is what I truly wish to see…"

Ciel shivered, he would have to take Sebastian up on that offer sometime soon…but not now. Ciel chuckled and whispered into Sebastian's ear, "I thought you might want to see me on top of you, stretching myself while I pleased you…"

Sebastian's breath hitched as he pictured the image. He shuddered at the thought, "Yes…that, too, would be nice to see…"

Ciel smiled, "Then I shall begin…"

He leaned back, scooting forward so he didn't sit on Sebastian's erect member. He took three fingers and put them in front of Sebastian's mouth, "Suck." Was all he said, Sebastian raised a brow at this but took them into his mouth.

Sebastian's mouth should be registered as a weapon… Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian twirled his tongue and sucked on the digits. Ciel pulled them out the looked at Sebastian. He raised himself them backed down until he was between his legs. He leaned over and took Sebastian's length into his mouth.

The good thing about his demon growth spurt was that not only was he taller, his mouth was larger also. He could now take almost all of Sebastian into his mouth, and that is without gagging on him. He started to bob his head up and down while he reached around himself and stuck a finger into his entrance. He moved it in and out, groaning around Sebastian's member. He kept a steady rhythm, even as he added the second and third fingers in. He made a scissoring motion and stretched himself. When he was fully stretched he looked up at Sebastian who held an almost pained expression on his face and he smirked, "Did you like the show Sebastian because this was only act one."

Sebastian's eyes were clouded with lust, just a hint of pain in them also from the held orgasm. Ciel smirked and moved to straddle Sebastian's waist again. This time, he didn't wait long before lowering himself, almost painfully slow, onto Sebastian's member. Sebastian hissed at the tightness, loving the feel on his aching member, he tried to thrust upwards but couldn't when he remembered that Ciel still had the mind control on him.

Ciel smirked at Sebastian once he was fully sheathed. He twirled his hips in a circle and Sebastian moaned. With that as his motivation, he started. He went slow and steady at first, raising himself and lowering slowly, but soon he was slamming himself down on Sebastian, egging himself on for his own release.

By the time Ciel was almost at the climax though is when Sebastian gave in, "Ciel…please…let me come…please stop riding me…let me slam myself into you. It would be much more satisfying on my part…" Ciel nodded and he and Sebastian came at the same time.

Ciel fell onto Sebastian's chest, panting. Sebastian looked down at him, "Is it my turn yet?" Ciel laughed breathlessly and took himself off of Sebastian then undid the binds.

As soon as they were gone, Sebastian had Ciel in his arms and his tongue in his mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his tongue and his lips. He was glad to finally be able to do this. He shuddered as he felt not only himself, but Ciel also become hard again. Not long after that though, he had Ciel on his back and he was slamming into him making him scream his name.

With the final thrust Sebastian came deep inside of Ciel and Ciel's shot all over the both of them. Sebastian fell to the side and they lay there, side by side, for the longest time. Ciel turns to Sebastian, "I think that we need a bath…"

Sebastian smiled, "I couldn't agree more…"

He gathered Ciel up in his arms and whisked him into the bathroom that was found attached to the room. He started the water and once it was full, lowered Ciel into it. After Ciel was in it, Sebastian got in behind Ciel. He started to clean off the Young Master's body, feeling himself growing hard once again. They would not be able to go this long without sex again. Sebastian hugged Ciel to him and Ciel felt Sebastian's member poking at his entrance. He took his tail and raised it to rub at Sebastian's nipples and heard the demon give a gratifying hiss of pleasure. They were both extremely sensitive to the others touch now.

Sebastian caught Ciel's teasing and did some of his own. He moved his hands down Ciel's chest ever so lightly, hardly touching him, and then moved them down his thighs skimming his member which was already half hard. Sebastian chuckled, "Forget this," He lifted Ciel back onto him with an appreciative groan. In a breathy voice that only just reached Ciel's ears, which were now held out to the sides in pleasure, "I think I am going to take you in the bath also…"

He moved to a kneeling position, still sheathed in Ciel, and laid him over the side of the tub, the rim at his chest so he could grip it well. Before long though the water was sloshing over and they were calling each other's names while Sebastian pounded into Ciel and stroked his member at the same time. Ciel was over whelmed and came much sooner than Sebastian but he allowed Sebastian to use his body as a release. With how much they were having sex you would have thought Ciel was in heat.

As they reclined in the now cold welcoming water of the bath Ciel kissed Sebastian sweetly. It was long and deep but nothing more than a thank you really. He sighed when he pulled away, "Sebastian…I love you…"

Sebastian was shocked for a moment but a smile crossed his face, "I love you too Ciel…"

**So, the next chapter will mostly have Ciel waking up sore and grumpy as hell! =^w^=

I feel sorry for him only for that fact. But not long after that the go back to the Phantomhive mansion to find…what will it be? So, if you couldn't tell, this is like the first PURE smut chapter, like that is the only thing in it. I tried to be detailed enough that it was good but not too detailed that it was extremely X-rated. Review please, like always. I will try to start replying to them also…haven't done very good on that fact though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, it is Sunday, most people would be at church yet I am typing up this story! I have nothing else to do except sleep so I figured now would be a good time to do this. Now, enough about me, here is the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, its characters, nor do I make money off of this.

So, here is the next chapter, chapter eleven~**

Chapter 11

Sebastian woke up the next morning and started to get things packed. After a while he went downstairs and made breakfast. When he brought it back up he saw that Ciel was awake, and to his surprise, lying on his stomach. He groaned when he saw Sebastian walking towards him.

"Sebastian, I hate you right now." Ciel said groaning in pain as he tried to sit up. He was in pain and there was no way he was dealing with anyone's attitude today.

"Well then, I just won't give you any breakfast then." Sebastian said, chuckling. That earned him a glare from Ciel yet he still set the breakfast down in front of him. Ciel started eating as Sebastian informed him of what they were going to do. "We are headed back to the mansion in two hours so you must get ready soon because we need to leave. I will get Wynter and Adrien ready before we head off."

Ciel nodded and stood up slowly. He hissed when he felt a bolt of pain but he kept moving. He was now limping to the bathroom and Sebastian was trying his hardest to hide the smile that was playing on his lips. Ciel walked into the bathroom with a glare on his face. When he finally finished he stepped out, went to grab his normal clothes but realized that they were too small.

He growled and walked into the room, "Sebastian, hand me a shirt and some pants, my clothes still don't fit." Sebastian chuckled and handed him some clothes.

"These should work better than my clothes Ciel. Also, dry your ears and tail before they clump." Sebastian said with a sigh. Ciel glared at him and threw the towel in Sebastian's face. He pulled on the shirt; it was a light blue button down, and the shorts, much like his others only bigger. He glared at Sebastian when the shorts were too big on him. They fell to mid shin on him but his tail fit in them comfortably. There was also a hat and shoes.

He pulled on the shoes then looked at Sebastian, "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we talk to your father about the mission a little more." Sebastian said walking to the door. Ciel crossed his arms and cursed silently before following Sebastian.

As they made it to his fathers' office he opened the door and walked inside, "What is the mission about so we can get the hell out of here." Ciel asked.

Satan chuckled, "You are to protect the mansion from being attacked by rouge demons. I hope you know that you cannot let anyone get inside otherwise the mission will be null and void. Understand?"

Sebastian nodded and Ciel groaned in frustration, "We get it already, can we just leave already?"

Satan glared, "Yes you may." He looked at Sebastian, "What crawled up his ass and died this morning?"

Sebastian chuckled at that, "Oh, just this and that." Satan laughed and Ciel glared at them both.

"If you two are done laughing at me then can we go already?" Ciel hissed out.

Satan stopped laughing and waved him away, "Yes, yes, go already. Remember that you do not have a time limit so take your time and enjoy yourself!"

They walked out the door and Sebastian heard Ciel grumble something like, _perverted old man_, something along that line. Sebastian sighed, Ciel was in one of those moods today and it was best to not get on his bad side. He chuckled under his breath and Ciel shot him a glare that sent, 'If looks could kill', through his head.

"Just grab everything. I will get Wynter and Adrien." As Ciel said that he heard two pairs of footsteps running towards him. He looked down the hall and saw two children, both looking to be about five or so, because demons age faster yet stop at a certain age. The girl had long black hair that fell to about mid back with blue eyes and porcelain skin. The boy also had porcelain skin but a dark bluish gray hair and red eyes. His hair was short and shaggy. They looked entirely human…except they had ears and a tail also.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what Sera taught us to do!" The girl was obviously Wynter; she had her attitude and everything.

"Yes, Sera taught us how to change from kittens to human children. I find it quite interesting in fact." This came from Adrien. He looked up at Ciel and Sebastian with an emotionless face, as if this happened every day.

Ciel sighed, "You two…running around naked is fine in your cat form but please refrain from doing so in your human form. Come with me, I will get you two some clothes."

Sebastian chuckled, "Your old clothes should fit them better than my clothes Ciel." Ciel glared at him but otherwise ignored him.

When they entered the room Ciel went about to find some clothes. It turned out that the children had gotten Sebastian's height instead of his. They appeared five years old but they were as tall as he had been at thirteen, "Life isn't fair…" He grumbled handing Wynter one of his shirts, a pair of shorts and a belt and handing Adrien much the same.

They got dressed and when Sebastian walked in to tell them it was time to go, he paused. The children looked quite adorable in Ciel's clothes. Of course they were extremely baggy but it looked cute on them. Their tails were hanging out behind them with the shirt just barely covering a quarter of it. Ciel looked over at him, "They are ridiculously tall!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Maybe you were just fun sized Ciel."

Ciel blushed and mumbled, stupid demon, before gathering everyone and walking out, "Let's get going now."

Sebastian chuckled and led the children out behind Ciel. They made it to the entry way to find Ciel standing next to a portal to the Phantomhive manor. He ushered the children in then almost kicked Sebastian in after them when he grabbed Ciel's butt. By the time everyone was back, Ciel was aching, pissed off, and ready for a nap.

"Mr. Sebastian! Young Master!" Finny tackled them to the ground, nearly running Wynter and Adrien over in the process.

Ciel landed on his butt and hissed in pain while throwing Finny off of him, "Finnian! Watch where you are going!" he checked on Wynter and Adrien then sighed. He forgot how much of a headache they all were yet he was happy to be back. It was too boring in hell.

Sebastian helped Finny up and chuckled, "So sorry Finnian, Ciel is very cranky today."

Ciel growled, "And just whose fault is that?"

Sebastian chuckled again, "Anyways, gather the others, we have some people to introduce you to."

Ten minutes later in the study …

Ciel sat down in his plush desk chair and looked at the people gathered. They were all looking at him, somewhat in shock. He had changed greatly since they had last seen him, only about five months ago. His hair was longer and he was taller, not only that, he was wearing some of Sebastian's clothes. They had long since gotten over the fact that him and Sebastian were together but that meant nothing when there were now two children, one sitting in Ciel's lap, the other on the floor in the corner reading.

Bard stepped forward, always being much braver than the others, "So, what is with the kids Young Master?"

Ciel chuckled, he may be annoyed but seeing his servants nervous always brought him pleasure, "You see Bard, these two are my children."

All three of their mouths fell open and Tanaka stopped his insufferable Ho-ing. They looked at him like he had grown antlers or something. Maylene stepped forward, "Young Master…that isn't possible though. You're a boy and you have to be…well a girl to give birth."

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I know that quite well. I had them in my cat form at least. When in that form I am a girl so there is no need to worry. It also turns out that since I am a son of Satan I can change genders also… Anyways, that is all you need to know for now, besides this. This one here is Wynter Michaelis while that one over there is Adrien Phantomhive. They are named after the ones that they look more alike, well at the time they were. It seems that Adrien does act a lot like me at times and Wynter has taken a fancy to cooking and does not like to be late for anything."

Wynter was staring at them as they took in all the information. There was tension in the room and she could feel it. It was overpowering her and before anyone knew, there was a soft poof and Wynter was in her kitten form on Ciel's lap.

Ciel sighed, "Wynter, what are you doing?"

Wynter looked at him then at the others, "It is too tense in here… it's stressing me out. I am going to go run around a little okay mommy?"

Bard and Finny looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter that not even Ciel's glares could stop. Sebastian also joined in after a few minutes with some soft chuckles. Ciel stood and sighed. He moved and opened the door and let Wynter out, he looked back at Adrien, "Would you like to wonder around too Adrien or are you good with reading?"

Adrien held up his book and went back to reading. Sebastian chuckled again, "I believe that we should all get back to work. We have already discussed that since Ciel already gave the company to Tanaka and you all then you will be welcome to eat with us so I will get dinner ready while you guys get back to work. I will call you in when it is all ready."

They nodded and rushed out, ready to eat Sebastian's cooking again and eager to cheer up the Young Master. Ciel sighed and sat down again, "Make sure to keep the weap-"

There was a shout then an explosion. Ciel and Sebastian rushed out and towards the kitchen to find Bard out in the hall with smoke coming from the kitchen. They looked inside and saw Wynter standing there holding Bard's flamethrower.

She looked at them with a huge smile on her face, "This…is…totally…AWESOME!"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Whatever you do, keep the weapons away from Wynter…at all cost." He looked at Bard, "Also, keep the weapons under lock and key."

Sebastian nodded and went to work, it was like they had never left…

**So, this was chapter _**eleven**_! I never thought that this story would go this far to tell you the truth. It was just something that I started. I did it in my spare time and now I am staying up until 4 or 5 in the morning to update! I am so proud of this story! TvT**


	12. Chapter 12

**just realized that it has been like **thirteen+ days** since I have updated and that deeply saddens me. Anyways…

Disclaimer: don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters nor do I make money from this. **

The Demon's Neko

Chapter 12

They had been home for about a week and so far, Wynter had managed to burn most of the rooms in the house. She was able to build a flamethrower out of so many different things that Ciel and Sebastian didn't know what to hide anymore.

Adrien on the other hand, he had already managed to read a fourth of the books in Ciel's vast library and soon they would be out of books for him to read.

Ciel was becoming extremely angered though. It seems that, even though Wynter and Adrien are only technically a few months old, they are acting like six year olds and Sebastian is having thoughts of enrolling them into…a school.

"I am not enrolling Wynter and Adrien into a school Sebastian. Do you know how they act when they are just at home? Can you imagine them in a school full of children, well maybe Adrien, but not Wynter!" Ciel said, throwing his hands into the air and sighing loudly.

Sebastian sighed, "Fine Ciel, I will put that off for another day to discuss. However, you have received a letter from the Queen for her annual Gala." He handed Ciel a letter and he opened it and read through it.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, "It was already opened..?"

Sebastian smirked, "I took the liberty of writing a letter saying that you would be coming…and I also explained your situation. You being a demon, being a mot- Ciel, calm yourself down."

Ciel was glaring at him with flashing purple eyes. His tail was whipping back and forth and he was fully pissed off, "Sebastian, how could you do that?"

He jumped at Sebastian but not before the other demon could make it out the door.

Back downstairs, Finny was leading Lau, Ran-Mao, Edward Aberline, and Lord Arthur Randall. They greeted each other; they were here to discuss the opium trade going on in underground London. While Finny was talking to Lau, Maylene and Bard were talking to Arthur and Edward when they hear footsteps running upstairs and Wynter came running down and hid behind Maylene's skirt.

Maylene looked down at her, "Mistress Wynter! What are you doing running in the house? If Mr. Sebastian catches you doing that he will be extremely cross with you!"

As she said that, Sebastian came running down the stairs with a very annoyed Ciel chasing behind him.

"Get back here you bastard! How could you tell the Queen tha- Hello, I did not know that you had all arrived." Ciel was taken aback; he had not expected Lau, Ran-Mao, and Scotland Yard to be there just yet. He shot a glare at Sebastian who was smirking, "Sebastian, get some tea ready and set it up in my study while I go and get changed."

Sebastian started to protest, "But, Young Mast-"

"Sebastian, shut up and just do it. I will deal with you later." He glared at him as he said this last thing. Then he looked down at Wynter and smiled, which shocked Lau and Scotland Yard, "Wynter, go and get your brother and have Sebastian make you two a snack."

Wynter nodded and ran up the steps and Ciel followed after her. Sebastian sighed and Bard smirked at him, "Ticked him off didn't you Sebastian."

Sebastian glared at him and Bard shut up, running into the kitchen. Edward chuckled at that, until Wynter and Adrien came running down the stairs laughing. Sebastian looked up at them, "What did I tell you two about running in the house?"

They stopped and looked down, bowing slightly in apology, "Sorry daddy…"

This statement made even Lau's eyes widen, "Daddy? Sebastian, is there something that you are not telling us?"

Ciel appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue button down shirt, and, for once, not wearing the eye patch. They saw his contracted eye and it came to no real surprise to them. They didn't know what it was, they just thought he had multicolored eyes, "Sebastian, next time we are in London I need some new clothes, the others are all much too small now."

Sir Arthur bowed to him, "Ciel Phantomhive, we heard that you were back. Where were you for those few months?"

Ciel smirked, "I was visiting my _father_ actually. Some other things came up along the way also that delayed my return. I had Tanaka running the company while we were gone. We will be leaving again though, we are only here because someone is trying to kill everyone in the Phantomhive mansion as well as destroy the mansion."

Edward stepped away from Wynter, who he had been shaking hands with, "Why is someone after the Phantomhive mansion?"

Ciel's tail flicked, they had known for a while he was different but it still made Sir Arthur take a step back when it happened, "I will explain that during our meeting seeing how _Sebastian_ has already informed the Queen of our situation." They could hear the rage in his voice and Sebastian sighed.

"Ci- Young Master, it was going to get out sooner or later and the Queen deserves to know it before anyone else." Sebastian said turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Ciel cursed Sebastian under his breath as he led everyone upstairs.

Wynter was running ahead of everyone, zigzagging in the hallway, on the way to the study while Adrien had his nose buried in a book. Upon further inspection, Sir Arthur noticed that it was _Dante's Inferno_.

"Why is that child reading such a horrid book?" He asked Ciel. Ciel looked up at him somewhat in surprise.

"Ah, Adrien is reading it for the fourth or fifth time actually. It is one of his favorites." Ciel said as if it should be obvious to everyone already.

Wynter turned around, "Mommy! Why are you mad at Daddy?" That stopped all but the demons in their tracks.

Ciel crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his daughter, "Wynter, I am not mad at him. I am simply frustrated and I told you to stop calling me that!"

Wynter giggled, "But that is what you are!" She ran up to him and hugged him, making him stop, "You are mine and Adrien's mommy! Now, why are you mad at daddy?"

Ciel sighed, "I am not mad at him."

"Young Master, I see you have decided not to kill me like earlier then? Why don't we get everyone into the study to explain everything? They seem confused." Sebastian said walking up with a tea cart in front of him.

They step into the study and Ciel takes a set behind his desk while Adrien moves to his usual reading spot and sits down. Wynter jumps up and sits on the edge of Ciel's desk, earning her a look from Sebastian, which she ignores. Ciel sighs and Sebastian pours him some tea before moving to pour tea and hand out snacks to everyone else.

Ciel takes a sip, Earl Grey Tea today, and looks over the edge of his cup at everyone. They are all waiting for him to say something so he sighs, "What is it that you want to know first?"

Edward is the first to speak, of course, "How come these two children are calling you and Sebastian their parents?"

Ciel sighs, he knew that would be the first question asked, "Well, you all know that I am different, if the tail and ears don't tell you that enough. It turns out that I am a demon, a powerful one at that, and apparently Sebastian was able to make me pregnant… freaking pedophile."

Sebastian smiled, "And yet you loved every minute of it Ciel."

This made Ciel and Sebastian start arguing back and forth for a good five or ten minutes, going between English and the language of Hell that Ciel had picked up on while they were there. Ciel finally gave up and looked at everyone, "Anymore questions before we get this meeting started?"

"How high ranking demon are you?" Lau asked, making everyone finally look at him. They had forgotten about him being there.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian then back to everyone else, "Let's say this, you have Satan at the top, then his children, then the Vergas, then the Sepharin, followed by a few more different demons. Sebastian is a Sepharin and I am higher raking than him."

Sir Arthur understood almost immediately but Edward was a little slower, "So, you are a Vergas?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, I am higher than those. I am the only one in my demon class."

Sir Arthur glared at Edward to shut him up as a portal opened up beside Ciel and Sebastian and Satan walked in, "Ciel, Sebastian, I have a few things to discuss with you."

Ciel looked up at him, "Father… I am kind of busy here thank you very much. I will summon you when they leave."

Sir Arthur stood up, along with Ran-Mao and Lau, but Edward stayed seated, "So… he is your father…? So that means… you are a son of Satan?"

Sir Arthur grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room; Sebastian excused himself and showed everyone out. A few minutes later he returned with tea and lead Satan to a seat. Satan sat with a cup of tea in his hand, he looked up at Sebastian and Ciel, and "Since you two have let the word out that you are together in the human world, people are asking when you two are going to get married now."

Ciel's eyes widened, he had never considered that. Sebastian smirked and leaned down to Satan and whispered something to him. Ciel glared at them in suspicion, he knew it was about him. Satan nodded and stood, "Well, I will get going then. I will see you two in a few hours. I need to get something ready."

He makes a portal and leaves with a smirk on his face. Ciel is confused by now but jumps when Sebastian hugs him from behind. He feels his breath on his ear, "Ciel…"

The window behind the desk busted and in burst a red headed, over dramatic, shinigami, "Sebas-chan!"

He looked up to see Sebastian and Ciel glaring at him, "Grell what the hell do you want?" Ciel was actually calm at this point, sure he was mad, but not like earlier.

Grell glared at him, "I am not talking to you little brat. I am talking to my Sebas-chan!"

Ciel grabbed the front of Grell's shirt and pulled him down to his level, "Look here shinigami," Grell's eyes widened, "Sebastian is mine and I will not allow you to take him away from me do you understand?"

Sebastian stepped forward and hugged Ciel from behind again, "Thank you for that little statement Ciel but I have an even better one for you…" He moved in front of Ciel and got down on one knee, "Ciel Phantomhive… will you marry me?"

Grell's face…priceless…

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, "Sebastian… yes."

Sebastian smiled and Grell almost melted from the heat off of it. He stood up and hugged Ciel while also slipping a ring onto Ciel's finger. It fit of course. Ciel smirked at Grell over Sebastian's shoulder before breaking the hug and throwing Grell out the window. Once that was over and done with, he looked back at Sebastian with a mischievous glint in his now purple eyes.

"Come Sebastian… it is time for your reward…" Ciel smirked and walked out of the room. Sebastian was confused for a split second before almost tearing the door down in his haste to follow Ciel into the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, turning back to the sight that was now on the bed.

**wow, horrible place for me to end it right? I know, I suck… Anyways, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, school and such. Anyways, yet again, I will admit that they are out of character and though I try to keep them in character… do we even know how Sebastian would act if he were in love? He would be jealous of course, we saw that in the second season of Kuroshitsuji, but still. Semi short chapter but I will try to get the next one out much quicker. I am gonna try to have them out by Sunday so I have the weekend to type it and all that fun stuff. I write down ideas during the week but don't get time to type it up sadly. Well hope you enjoyed it, next will be a smut chapter again, I like writing those for some reason, pervert. Also, there will be a wedding chapter! Gonna torture Ciel in that one! Yay! Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, like I said, working on getting these out on Saturdays now. I will admit, I have had a rough week and some writers block so if this is not exactly what you were expecting… me, my hurt foot, and its stitches apologize for the booby traps in my brother's rooms and my graceful self. Anyways, hope you enjoy! **Disclaimer: don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters… if I did, Ciel would be a neko and there would be much, much, much, much, much, much more yaoi and smut! O.o ****

Demon's Neko chapter 13!

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw the sight on the bed. Ciel was sitting there wearing something that Sebastian had never thought he would wear. He was actually wearing a collar around his neck with a chain falling to the bed. He had his t-shirt a ruffled up and falling over his shoulders while sitting on his knees, his arms out front, and a seductive look in his eyes. He lifted one hand and wagged his finger for Sebastian to come closer.

"Don't expect this from me **every time **you do something that makes me happy to where I feel the need to reward you." Ciel said, losing the effect of his glare at the moment. He pulled Sebastian down and kissed him.

Sebastian noticed that the kiss was different from the others; it was filled with many emotions, emotions that Ciel usually kept hidden. Sebastian pulled back and looked at Ciel, "Ciel… I love you."

Ciel smiled and pulled him into another kiss, "I know Sebastian, I-I love you…too."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel to him, "Ciel, let's take it slow this time."

Ciel nods and kisses Sebastian slowly but surely and moves to sit on his lap. Sebastian slips his tongue into Ciel's mouth and they dance for a few minutes until they break away for breath. Ciel helps Sebastian out of his clothes and Sebastian helps Ciel out of his shirt.

Sebastian claims Ciel's mouth once more, moving his hands down Ciel's back and to his thighs, making small circles on the skin there. Sebastian started to kiss down Ciel's neck but he stopped him, "No, this is my reward to you tonight Sebastian. You are to do only what I say you may and that is an order!" Ciel glared at him.

Sebastian sighed and moved backward, making Ciel get off his lap, "Fine Ciel, let me see how you will reward me." He smirked.

Ciel blushed just a hair across his cheeks before crawling up the bed to Sebastian, the chain dragging between his arms and legs. He smirked for a split second before leaning down and taking Sebastian into his mouth. He had become advanced in the art of oral sex since his first time, even now, him and Sebastian could be considered equals.

He swirled his tongue around the tip before dipping it into the slit at the top. Sebastian groaned and thrust his hips forward slightly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a glare in his eyes, but he forgave the demon once he saw the look he was earning.

Sebastian's eyes were glazed with lust and he was looking down at him with hooded eyes. Ciel smirked around Sebastian and started to move up and down while twirling his tongue. Soon Sebastian was moaning his name and Ciel moved off of Sebastian's member with a pop.

Sebastian looked at him, his eyes filled with need just as much as lust by now. Ciel took three of his fingers and put them into his mouth, sucking them. Sebastian watched closely as Ciel coated them then he moved himself to where he was kneeling in front of Sebastian and started to stretch himself. By the time he had inserted the third finger he was moaning Sebastian's name.

He removed his fingers, turned around on all fours, and looked over his shoulder with his eyes full of need, "S-Sebastian…hurry…"

Sebastian moved slowly at first, wanting Ciel as much as Ciel wanted him but he knew they needed something. He opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and coated himself before slamming into his young love. Ciel cried out, in pain and pleasure.

When Sebastian started moving he realized that it was hotter than normal but he loved the heat, it made it feel forbidden and foreign.

Sebastian reached around and started moving his hand over Ciel's member, giving it the much desired friction. Ciel cried out in pleasure, "S-Sebastian!"

Sebastian increased his movement on both ends, making Ciel confused whether to push back or thrust into the hand. He soon gave up on either and just withered under the tortures Sebastian was inflicting upon him.

From outside Wynter was walking by and heard her parents. Her face flushed and she ran off down the hall and hid in the library trying to forget the sounds that she had heard but even in the library, which was not that far in fact, she heard them. She covered her ears and willed the mental images away. (1)

Sebastian smirked and licked Ciel's ear, sending him over the edge. As Ciel was coming off the orgasm high, Sebastian was starting his. He came hard into Ciel and soon fell to the right of Ciel on the bed. Ciel leaned up on his elbows and glared at Sebastian, "What the hell was that crap you used as lube?"

Sebastian smirked, "Something your father gave me today, and apparently it heats up. Was it not to your liking, _Young Master_?"

Ciel blushed then smacked Sebastian on the arm playfully, "It's not that I didn't enjoy it, it was just strange. Knowing you and your strange ways it could have been olive oil for all I know!"

Sebastian looked at him questioningly then contemplated it, "Hum… olive oil. Well, If I ever decide to take you in the kitchen that may work…"

Ciel was shocked, "Sebastian! Hell no!"

Sebastian pulled Ciel to him and kissed him, "Then would you rather have nothing, Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he grumbled, "Next time, let's just see if I reward you…"

Sebastian smiled, his eyes closing slightly, and stood up, "Well, I hope you do know that you have a guest that should be arriving sho-"

"Ciiiieeeelllll!" they heard the voice before they saw who it came from.

Finny had just opened the door before getting trampled by the blonde. The blonde was now running up the stairs, rushing to the bedroom.

Ciel and Sebastian jumped into action, throwing on clothes before the door opened to reveal the owner of the voice. It was Alois Trancy.

The blonde was shorter than Ciel now, thank god, but he still wore the ridiculously short shorts, green vest, and dark purple jacket. He looked at Ciel and Sebastian's disheveled looks and smirked, "My, my, Ciel, with your butler?"

Ciel glared at him then moved to Sebastian's side and gripped his arm, "No Trancy, with my _fiancé_." He smirked when Alois' looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? What about you and me?" Alois shouted. Sebastian glared at him.

"Where is Claude at?" Sebastian asked.

Alois smirked, "He said he sensed another demon in the house and went after it."

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other before running out of the room, pushing past Alois who cursed at them before following them. They ended up following Claude's demonic energy to the library where they found him standing in front of Wynter who was crying on the floor.

"Wynter!" Ciel shouted running and picking Wynter up, "What did Claude do?"

Wynter looked up at Ciel with tears in her eyes, "He was being a big meanie! He tried to hurt me!"

Ciel glared at Claude, a dark aura shadowing him, "You tried to hurt Wynter? What were you thinking you idiot!" he hit Claude full force, sending him back onto his ass.

Claude and Alois looked at Ciel in shock. It was Alois whom spoke first though, "What does it matter to you if he hurts a little kid? Why is a little kid in here anyways?"

Ciel just glares at them, "Adrien, come out as well, you and Wynter are going outside to play with Finny and Pluto for a while." He walked out, Adrien coming out of hiding and following, leaving Sebastian to deal with Claude and Alois. Sebastian sighed and looked at the pair.

"Why are you two here?" Sebastian asked bluntly, completely out of character for him yet since the two had harmed his child, kind of deserved.

Alois glared, "I wanted to see _**my **_Ciel."

Sebastian glared punching the wall with an evil smile on his face, "Hum… I believe not. You see, Ciel and I are engaged and I do believe that you will not be changing that anytime soon. Now, if you will be so kind as to leave this estate before I drag you out screaming."

Claude pushes his glasses up, "Sebastian, Ciel's soul will be mine; I hope you are aware of that."

Sebastian walks forward until he is only a few inches away from Claude's face, "Do not make me call the boss here to deal with that little dispute. I believe that he will take my side over yours."

Claude allows a smirk to cross his face, "Really? From what I have heard, Satan doesn't like you."

Sebastian smirked back, "Ah that has changed in the past few months."

A portal opens and in walks Satan in his Vincent form, he is looking at a book, "Sebastian, I have a suggestion for the wedding. How would you two like to hold it at the ca- oh, you have guest I see. Claude, how are you?"

Claude bows, "Ah, My Lord, I am fine in fact. How are you?"

Satan ignores the question, "Good, Sebastian, I need to discuss things with you and Ciel in a little bit. I would also like to see my grandchildren soon."

Sebastian smiles, "Ciel took them outside Satan. Claude here was trying to hurt Wynter and she started to cry."

Satan soon had flames surrounding him, "You dare to try injuring my granddaughter?"

Claude backed up, fear in his eyes. Alois was up against the wall on the other side. Claude ducked his head, "I didn't know that My Lord had grandchildren! I swear!"

Satan calmed slightly and sighed before shouting, "Ciel get in here, I know you are outside the door."

The heard a shuffle of feet and then the door opening. Ciel walked in the room and bowed, "Father, what brings you here?"

Alois and Claude looked at him in shock, "Father?"

Ciel nodded. Satan sighed, "Be gone you two." Alois and Claude got the hell out of there, "Anyways, Ciel, I wanted to discuss the wedding with you. How would you like to hold it at the castle?"

Ciel shook his head, "No, I want it to be small. Here at the mansion will be fine. All we need is you, Sebastian, Me, Wynter, and Adrien to be there. That should be enough witnesses to validate it and all."

Satan sighed, "I guess I don't get to have my fun there. Fine, but how about this, one, Sebastian step out for a moment, check on Wynter and Adrien perhaps." Sebastian nodded and left, "Okay, Ciel, how would you feel about wearing a dress?"

**so… I know that was a little rushed and all but I am having serious writers block on this story right now. The next two chapters will be short and filler chapters before the wedding. It will be from Wynter and Adrien's point of view and I hope you enjoy it all! I hope you forgive me for the rushed chapter though because I am slightly disappointed myself over this chapter. Anyways…

The (1) is the fact that I consider Wynter to be a part of my personality while Adrien is like my friend Wynter's personality. You see, if you have ever heard you parents doing it you will know that for some, like Wynter in the story, it gives you bad mental images. Unless you are one like Adrien and don't really give a damn about it at all. I have done this before and it still gives me nightmares at times. Now I hope you enjoyed that part though!**


	14. Chapter 14

**so, here is Adriens p.o.v chapter. I decided to do his first because of the fact that when I do Wynter's p.o.v she will be helping with the wedding and its decorations and such. I decided that this chapter will consist of them arriving at the gala that Queen Victoria is hosting, you know, the one that Ciel got ticked at Sebastian at for mentioning and all. I figured this would be a fun one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all, i finally got an app on my nook color that allows me to type on it so I can type and save my documents on it so if there are spelling mistakes please inform me and I will attempt to fix them. Thank you!

Disclaimer: don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, only Wynter and Adrien as you well know. Also, if the characters seem OCC or whatever i am sorry. We all don't know how Ciel or Sebastian would act if they were in love so, please bare with it!**

Adrien's P.O.V

Parents, they are like chess. They can be manipulated to do what you wish them to do if you know what you are doing, yet, if you do not, they can overtake you and put you in checkmate before you even have the chance to say check. That is what has happened with me today. You see, my parents have just informed me that we will be attending the Queens gala that she is hosting on the second week of August. Usually, I would talk my way out of it, though, in truth, I have never been to one myself. Ciel, as he prefers to be called, has told us it is full of dancing and gossip. I have better things to fill my Saturday nights with thank you very much. But, thanks to father, we are attending this so called coveted social event that most would die for... wunderbar. Wynter cannot wait for it but that is because she took after father. She is a wonderful dancer and enjoys it. Me, I took after Ciel, I have two left feet. I couldn't dance to save my life!

I hope this night is over soon.

Father walks in and sees me sitting in my usual spot, in the plush chair that is held in the library. He walks up and removes my book from my hands; it is my favorite, Dante's Inferno. The seven levels of hell makes me laugh, he knew nothing of how hell is really run. Father sighs, "Adrien, we are leaving in an hour, come, we must get you prepared otherwise you will make us late and that is something I will not tolerate."

He actually had the nerve to pick me up and carry me out of the library! Can you believe that? My own father!

Luckily he set me in my room where he had already laid out the clothes that I am to wear; now all I have to do is put them on.

I sigh and move to do so but my door opens again and Wynter steps in, "Adrien, I need help! I can't look at mother or father without thinking of the sounds I heard from their room! Help me!"

I sigh, it had been a week since she had heard our parents having 'relations', insert shudder, from the hallway. I had been too engrossed in a new book to hear them, for once. I turn with my arms crossed over my chest and sigh, "Wynter, it is a simple case of mind over matter. If you act as if you don't mind them it won't matter. If you have something to distract you then the sounds will not hold check in your mind any longer. Now run along, i need to get changed otherwise father will have a fit over it."

Wynter of course, sticks out her tongue and walks out closing the door silently behind her. How she is able to do that exactly I shall never understand, especially with her temper. Once she slammed the door so hard that it fell off her hinges, father was annoyed. Me, people are shocked when they find that i am in the room or suddenly not there. I take pride in the fact that I am even able to surprise father a few times a week, though the number is dwindling down. He is able to recognize the slight sounds of the air passing a door or clothes rustling when you walk though it makes hardly a sound. Soon, i will not be able to surprise him so i suppose i should make the best of it.

I slip out of my room, i suppose i should inform you of that. People believe me to be boring yet the bedding in my room is a vibrant peacock blue. A beautiful color really, though it stands out against the normal colors in the rest of the room. Anyways, I proceed to walk down the corridors and then the stairs. Every day, around this time, five o'clock, and father enters the pantry that is located under the stairs to prepare dinner. Even though the servants ruin it most of the time.

I open the pantry door and slip inside silently, hey, even I get bored. I hide right behind the door, slightly off to the side, and wait. After a good five minutes of waiting i hear the door slide open and i tense up, ready to continue with the plan. Father grabs a box, ignoring me like i believed he would, and started to shut the door again. I slipped out after him and followed like a shadow, he expected nothing.

Before the kitchen door I made my move, jumping into the air, shifting, and landing on his back with my claws out. I had lead myself to believe that he would jump or something yet what he did was completely different. He froze. Time seemed to stand still until he reached the scruff of my neck and deposited me onto a passing Finny's head. I watched as he walked away in disbelief, I can't believe he had just done that! He treated me as if I was just another one of his stray cats! Well, let's see if he gets anything for father's day. I jump down; shocking Maylene on the way and making Finny drift off course and run into Ciel. Wonderful...

He glares at Finny before telling him to be more careful, long enough for me to get away. I run and run, trying to get back to my room before anyone comes looking for me and thankfully, no one has. I shift back and sit on my bed with Dante again. How morbidly depressing the book is doesn't bother me yet I find it quite entertaining. Before long I am fully engrossed in the book and take no notice of the demon slipping into my room until she knocks me off my bed and drags me into the hall. It is Wynter wanting an opinion over her hair.

"Wynter, I have no knowledge over what a woman's bloody hairstyle is all about. It looks fine to me. Is it time to go yet? If not I am going back to my room." I say. She grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Adrien! Come now! I cannot be horrible enough that you wish to spend no time with me..." her eyes start to water knowing that I shall give in if she cries, which I do unfortunately.

"Fine. Adjust this here then put this hat on and it will be presentable. May I go now?" I cross my arms as she does what I have told her. Her and I are dressed much the same only a slight difference besides the gender in the clothes. They are both black, a color that accents our pale rose colored skin, with red pin striping on my tuxedo for me and blue pin striping on Wynter's elegant ball gown.

"Yes, yes, you may go but Adrien, thank you." She smiles as she waves me away, a thing that to which I sigh at.

I proceed to walk back to my room when I am stopped by the felling of a portal opening from Ciel's office. I knock and open the door only to have the urge to vomit peak its nasty little head. On the desk in the office was my grandfather, Satan, making out with that wretched shinigami, Grell. I step back and close the door before calmly proceeding down the hall.

A few yards down the hall father turns the corner and glares at me, "Adrien, it is about time to go. Where are Ciel and Wynter at?"

And then, a brilliant idea pops inside my head, "I believe that Ciel is in his office while Wynter is wondering around somewhere."

Sebastian nods, "Thank you Adrien. Find Wynter and tell her we are leaving in ten minutes." He walks past me and continues on to the office. I turn and follow him, wanting to see his reaction to the sight in the office. He raises his eyebrow questioningly.

I shrug, "I must go this way, it is the last place I saw her." He sighs and questions no longer.

When we get to the office I stop and let him open the door. He closes it almost immediately and glares at me while I look at him innocently, "I am going to find sister father."

I run away as fast as I can and when I look behind me I don't see him following. This is when I let loose the laugh that had been trying to burst forth.

"What are you laughing at Adrien?" I look up and see Ciel looking down at me. I take a step back and bow slightly, trying to hide the smile on my face. "Oh, nothing really, just I have the feeling that father may be sick…"

Ciel's eyes widened, "And why is that? Demons cannot get sick."

I laughed this time, not even attempting to hide it, "Well, if you had seen Grandfather and Grell the way he had then I believe you would think otherwise."

Ciel's face paled even more so as he excused himself and walked away. I laughed as I heard a door open followed by a shrill, "What the hell do you think you are doing in my office!"

Still, my search for Wynter continues…


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here is the next chapter. I decided to make it where Wynter's chapter takes place in the time before the gala and during the gala, much like Adrien's took place before the gala. Anyways, there will be another Wynter/Adrien P.O.V chapter after another that focuses mainly on all the characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, side note here, I don't believe I have introduce Elizabeth either so… ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I make no money off of this.**

Wynter's P.O.V

I look around the kitchen, trying to find where Bard had hidden my latest creation. They say that I am an even bigger firebug than Bard himself and I take pride in that fact. I need to find it before we go to the Gala. You see, mother, because I REFUSE to call him Ciel, said that the Viscount Druitt will be there. I need some protection from that pedophile. Mother has told me stories about him and that is all I need to know, though I believe father would kill him before he got to me…

"Found it!" I said as I grabbed my flamethrower from the top shelf in the kitchen, thank goodness I am a demon otherwise I might have died trying to get to it!

"Wynter! Father and Ciel said that it is time to go. Where are you?" Adrien said from the doorway. I stick the flamethrower into my stocking and skip to the door, grabbing his arm.

"Adrien, I was just looking for something but I didn't find it. Is it really time to go? Amazing how fast time flies by. We should hurry and get back!" I take off running leaving a bewildered Adrien behind.

How women walk in these dresses and, for the love of all that is unholy, the corsets I am surprised that the streets aren't littered with the dead bodies of many women. I mean really, if it had gotten any tighter I could have sworn my guts were going to come spilling out of my head!

I sigh as I see father and mother standing by the door. What Adrien said about mind over matter really helped me. I can actually look at them without thinking about… oh crap… the sounds is back. I can feel my face blush as I walk past them and to the carriage that is awaiting us with Tanaka at the front. I get in and take a seat and soon, Adrien is sitting beside me with a book. That is actually not a bad idea, too bad I forgot to grab a freaking book.

I sigh and place my cheek into my hand and close my eyes.

Shortly after, or so it seemed to me, father woke me up and announced that we were almost to the palace. This would be the first time Adrien and I have seen it so of course we were very excited but in the carriage ahead of us was the one person that I had only hear stories about. Elizabeth Midford and Francis stepped out with the assistance of Alexis and Paula. They walked towards the door but Elizabeth was stopped by a certain blonde haired brat by the name of Alois Trancy.

I smile wickedly as my hand inches towards the flamethrower, yet, I am caught by father.

"Wynter, what are you hiding?" He asks. I look up at him innocently and smile.

"Nothing but a small present for our kind friend Alois and his butler, father." I say and hop out of the carriage as it stops.

Adrien sighs but follows me and we stand outside the carriage looking at the castle in awe. It was elegant and large, they could easily get lost in this building.

Sebastian put his hand on mine and Adrien's shoulders, "Be on the lookout you two. There will be some very strange people here and they will also be asking many questions but try to control your temper as well. I don't want to be cleaning up any blood by the end of the night. Also, Wynter, leave the little surprise for Alois and Claude until AFTER the party." He let go and took Ciel's arm and walked towards the door.

Adrien held his arm out to me and I took it as we followed behind Mother and Father. Though we may act insane and quiet at home, we know how to behave in public. I highly doubt that anyone would believe that we are only about nine months old, in truth, I think that the whole demon's aging quickly only applies to certain combinations of demons seeing how mother was short up until he had us.

The door man looks at mother and father in shock before letting us all in. of course, we also know that a male 'sleeping' with another male and making an appearance in public together is against society rules and shall greatly tarnish our family name on the surface world, in hell mother and father are greatly respected because they are not letting this control them. They deal with it head on and that is one of the reasons I love my family.

We walk down an empty hallway to a set of doors at the end. I can hear music from behind the doors and mother and father smile at us before opening the doors. A bright light engulfs their figures as we step inside.

Words cannot describe the scene that we were met with. People were dancing and chatting in a huge room that was decorated in deep browns, oranges, and yellows, all the colors of the upcoming harvest festival held on the 23 of the ninth month. It was truly beautiful. I looked at mother and father and they were discussing something so I took Adrien's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Though Adrien hates dancing, like mother, he is an exceptional dancer. He is quick on his feet and when we dance it is like we share one mind. We know what the other is going to do before they do it and that is what makes us such great dance partners.

The orchestra begins to play the waltz and we bow before taking each other's hands and beginning the dance. As we danced people stopped to watch and by the time we finished people were clapping for us. We bowed once more and walked back to where mother and father were standing.

I did not realize that someone had caught sight of my dress.

"Oh look at her dress! It is so cute!" I heard the shout before I felt the hands. Time froze right then as I turned and saw that it was Elizabeth, who was now staring right at mother.

"Ciel? I thought you were sick?" She said.

Mother cleared his throat, "Ah…Lizzy…about that."

"Ciel Phantomhive! How dare you show your face here without informing your fiancé?" Francis Midford shouted, walking towards him.

Sadly, my mouth speaks before my brain can process the information, "Why would my mother have to tell you anything that he doesn't wish to inform you about?"

I feel the eyes on me, even as the blush spreads on my face. I look down at my feet.

"How dare you say that? Do you even know who you are speaking about little girl? Go find your parents!" Francis said, turning back to mother and father.

I feel the tears burning in my eyes and my hand itches for the cool metal of the flamethrower in my stocking as I inch myself to fathers side. I grab his pant leg, "Father, who is she and how does she know mother?"

Father smiles down at me while mother covers his face and Elizabeth and Francis look from me to father, "Why Wynter, this is Lady Francis Midford and Lady Elizabeth Midford. Ciel's aunt and cousin, also, Ciel's e-fiancé."

Mother glares at father then, "S-Sebastian!"

Elizabeth looks at Sebastian then at Ciel, "I-is that t-true Ciel?"

Adrien steps forward, "Ah, I hate to see people cry, especially females. Please do not cry, it was not you who is at fault but it is more like Ciel's lineage that is at fault."

I watch as Francis crosses her arms and takes a closer look at the boy. He is almost an identical copy of Ciel yet he has fathers smirk and eyes. Understanding dawns on her face, "Ciel, are these two children…yours?"

Elizabeth looks at him in shock, "It cannot be true! How could you have children that are a good five or six years of age when you yourself are only fourteen?"

Mother sighs, "It shall be simpler if I explain it to you all at once instead of individually. Wynter, take your brother and go dance some more."

I nod and pull Adrien after me, a thing to which he sighs at. I smirk and we begin a second dance. Shortly after we hear a glass chime from above and look up. There is the Queen, we all bow, and standing beside her is mother and father.

The Queen steps up to the edge, "I shall like to announce that the Earl Phantomhive is getting married."

People mumble out their congrats before they are stopped yet again, "Let me finish. He is marrying not Lady Elizabeth Midford but his butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

This is when I hear people shouting about what a scandalous act this is.

"Two men cannot marry! It is not right!"

"How can the Queen allow such an act to take place!"

She silences them, "This is something that I hold no control over and shall let Earl Phantomhive tell about himself. Ciel." She steps back and mother steps forward looking down at them all. It seems they had long since gotten used to the ears and tail.

"Yes, yes, I know, how can we be getting married and such but seeing how you pitiful humans cannot comprehend what I am about to say, I may as well go right ahead with it. I am Prince Ciel Phantomhive of Hell and Sebastian is my mate. The marriage is already in motion and since this isn't something that the Queen can control you shall all have to deal with this as the fact that I do not quite care what you all think of me. Through the years you all think I have not heard the comments about the ears or the tail but I have come to find that they are actually the marks of me being a young and inexperienced demon. Seeing how I have much to learn, father has allowed me to stay here for a little while longer to get, how shall I put it, my ducks in a row. If any of you try to commit harm unto me, my mate, or my children I shall kill you myself. Do you all understand?" I had never seen my mother look so cold. It seems that when it came to family he was extremely overprotective.

I heard footsteps walk up behind me, "Ah, and Ciel, would your two children happen to be these two here?"

I feel myself get pulled back along with Adrien and I turn around and glare right into the eyes of Alois Trancy.

Mother smirks at him, "Ah, Alois, you know, it seems that Wynter has a little present for you. Wynter, you may continue with what you had in mind."

I smile evilly and reach under my dress and grab the mini flamethrower and point it at him, "Thank you mother. You know Alois, since you showed your face at our house last time I have been working on this. Though I am only, technically, nine months old I have surpassed Bardaroy in the range of pyrotechnics. I was able to build this hand held flamethrower in only about an hour. It was most difficult to get the supplies though. Now, I truly hope that you will leave our family alone or I will test this out on you and your butler."

I smirk as Alois backs up a few inches before laughing and soon enough the flamethrower is snatched out of my hands by Claude. As he dances away though we feel a surge through the air, making many people shiver but me to smile widely, "Grandfather is here!"

A portal appears behind me and I turn to await grandfather. He steps through the portal and smiles while people gasp.

"Vincent Phantomhive?"

"I-It's V-Vincent Phantomhive!"

"I thought he had died in the fire years ago?"

Grandfather raised his hand and silenced everyone, "I have come to get my son and his family. We have much to discuss. Where are they at?"

I run up to him and hug him, "Grandfather!"

Adrien sighs and walks forward to pull me off of Grandfather, "Wynter, keep your cool please, we are still in public."

I sigh and back off as Mother and Father Step forward, "Father, it is good to see you. I am guessing that the arrangements have been made?"

I see him nod and he winks at me from the corner of his eye, "Yes, they have been made. Now, all we have left are a few small details that I must discuss with you and Sebas-"

"Wait! Who are you and why do you look like Vincent Phantomhive?" I turn and see that this came from Francis.

Grandfather smiled at her, "Ah, Francis, it seems that mother and father never told you that I showed up one day and that we were never really related it seems. I look like Vincent because this is one of the forms that I chose to take. Though, I guess the appropriate word to call me would be Satan. I don't mind, whichever you wish to call me. Now come you four. We have things to prepare."

I step into the portal and disappear only to reappear back at the house and soon I am followed by everyone else. Mother frowns as we appear in his office.

He looks at me, "Wynter, may I borrow that flamethrower for a moment?"

I raise an eyebrow but hand it over to him. Mother opens the window and kicks the desk out, lighting it on fire in mid-air.

Mother sighs in relief, "That is much better but I will soon need a new desk. Also, father, next time you and Grell get together, don't do so on top of my desk if you don't mind."

I start to laugh, doubling over from the force of it while Mother frowns at the fact his favorite desk was now gone.

Yes, just a normal day in my life…

**thought that I would add down here that on my profile is a link to my DA that has a pic of Wynter and Adrien on it as well as the link to my facebook if you want to add me as a friend. Just put FF or TDN as the message for the friend request! Name is Mikayla Nova on facebook! :D Hope to talk to you all soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

** This is a new chapter of The Demon's Neko obviously and I hope you enjoy it. I decided to add a twist to the storyline for now, though the wedding will come up soon. Most likely in this chapter unless I get caught up in the twist. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it though it is out late. Forgot that I had two people's birthdays this weekend that we are celebrating. O(w)O

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji no matter how much I wish I did I do not otherwise Ciel would have Cat ears all the time and Sebastian and him would have to buy many new desks all throughout the episodes...if you know what I'm hinting at. ;) **

Chapter 16 (holy crap it is!)

Ciel glared at his father, "Just what the hell did you slip into my tea before we went to the Queens gala SATAN?" They knew he was pissed, Ciel usually called him father or Vincent, as he liked to be called at this moment in time.

Satan sighed, "Just a little of Bardaroy's moonshine. I actually thought you would have smelled it and I had to keep Sebastian away. You seemed to enjoy it seeing how you drank the whole cup though. Usually it doesn't last as long as it did but hey, it worked out. Let's just hope that the whole British army isn't on our front porch in the morning. By the way, I replaced that desk of yours. It is one of my old ones but it doesn't creak as much. I hope you enjoy it as much as Grell and I enjoyed you last one."

Ciel threw his cup at Satan and crossed his arms. He glared at his father, "How did you and Grell get together anyways? He is a pedophile anyways."

Satan laughed at him, "You may find this strange but Grell just wanted to get back at you and I was perfectly fine with that, in fact, we are dating now. I would also appreciate it if you could...oh I don't know... make Grell your maid of honor?"

Ciel slammed his hands down on the table, "No way in fucking hell am I letting that bastard be in my wedding!"

Satan laughed at his son's outburst, "I was kidding Ciel, calm down. Now, the wedding is tomorrow I hope you know that. I have that day off so we need to get everything together tonight. Who all is to be in the wedding besides you and Sebastian?"

Ciel sighed and sat back down, taking a moment to calm him, "Maylene is the maid of honor since she is the only other girl besides Wynter in this house. Tanaka is the best man since Sebastian respects him. Finny is another bridesmaid and Bard is the other groomsman. You are the priest or whatever you want to call yourself and Wynter is the flower girl, unholy hell, and Adrien is the ring bearer."

Satan smirked, "Lovely, now, Bard and I shall be taking Sebastian off your hands for tonight, goodbye."

Ciel stared at the place that Satan had just been standing in, in complete shock before jumping up and rushing downstairs. When he finally made it downstairs Maylene and Finny were looking up at him with wide smiles, "Young Master! Your father told us that we are to throw you a bridal shower he did! We're going out tonight!"

Ciel sighed, "And just whom do you suppose will be watching the children?"

A shadowed figure stepped forward, "Ciel! I offered to watch them if I could watch your wedding tomorrow!"

Ciel whipped around, "E-Elizabeth! How long have you been standing there!"

Elizabeth wine, "Cieeeeeeellllll! O told you to call me Lizzy! I haven't been here for long but go out and have some fun. I shall watch your kids. It will be fine."

Ciel was still unsure but when Finny and Maylene drug him out of the house... well he didn't have a choice.

They made it out of the house and the first stop they made was at Undertaker's shop. Maylene and Finny go in and leave Ciel out in the carriage to await their return. After a good ten minutes or so, the sun was setting and Ciel was becoming restless. He huffed and looked out the window just as the door opened and Maylene and Finny stepped back in, handing him a bottle.

"Try some of this Young Master!" Finny said with a smile.

Ciel took it and sniffed, it smelled sweet so he gulped, it burned going down his throat and he coughed. He felt warmth settle in his belly so he took another gulp, it didn't burn as much this time. He coughed and handed it back to them, his vision becoming blurry, "What is that?"

Maylene smiled, "Why, that is Catnip Tequila young master…"

~~~~~~Skipping forward to the morning of the wedding~~~~~~~~~

Ciel groaned as the sunlight came through the window and landed across his face. He flipped the pillow around to cover his face, hitting someone that was lying beside him. He opened an eye slowly and looked; Finny was lying asleep beside him. He jumped up and out of the bed to see that not only Finny but Maylene was lying beside him on the bed. He rubbed his head, trying to fight off what he figured was a hangover.

He groaned and moved out of the bed and down the hallway with a hand on his head. He turned the corner into the hallway and stopped dead in his tracks.

Against the wall was Sebastian looming over Grell, their lips locked in a steaming kiss. Anger pushed his hangover out of mind and Ciel turned on his heel and went to the kitchen and looked around. He finally found what he was looking for, a slice of chocolate cake. He took it and walked back to the room, seeing Sebastian, also gripping his head in pain, walking back down the hallway. Ciel glared at him as he walked by but said nothing. Sebastian looked at him, slightly confused, before stopping him.

"Ciel, is something wr-" Sebastian started but his hand was slapped away as it touched Ciel's shoulder.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Sebastian. Michaelis." Ciel growled out. He then turned on his heel and went into his room, slamming the door, leaving Sebastian confused and speechless in the hallway.

From the doorway to the Library, Grell giggled, "Do you think that Ciel could tell the difference?"

Someone stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, he looked exactly like Sebastian but his features slowly shifted back to the ones of Vincent Phantomhive. He chuckled, "I believe not. Did you hear what he said to Sebastian? I believe that the wedding shall not be today my dear Grell."

Grell chuckled, "True My darling, true."

They kissed and Sebastian glared into the hallway, he had overheard but he now had to find a way to convince Ciel of his innocence. He walked down the hall to the kitchen and started breakfast while he contemplated how to go through with everything.

He stepped out into the dining area, seeing that everyone was now awake and awaiting their breakfast. Tension was leaving a metallic taste in Sebastian's mouth, especially when he approached Ciel with his breakfast. Wynter and Adrien looked from Sebastian to Ciel and back again before eating. Elizabeth was too nervous to say anything while Satan and Grell had smug looks on their faces. Sebastian glared at them and the temperature dropped a few degrees in the room.

Sebastian turned and walked out of the room just as Ciel threw his butter knife at Grell's face. He missed unfortunately and cursed his father under his breath. He stood and walked out into the back yard and sat at his table under the trees. He sighed and looked up at the sky in defeat yet glared when Sebastian loomed over him.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Ciel?" Sebastian asked menacingly.

Ciel glared at him and stood up, his chair falling backwards, "What am I doing? What the hell were you doing earlier Sebastian? Kissing Grell in the hallway, how could you do that?" He clenched his fist then punched Sebastian in the face.

Sebastian was stunned, sure he had been slapped by Ciel before, but punched? He glared coldly down at Ciel, "What the fuck do you mean Ciel. Why the hell would I kiss that disgusting thing?" His voice lowered and he leaned down into Ciel's face, "Call me when you get your bloody facts straight."

Sebastian vanished, leaving Ciel standing there dumbfounded. Ciel stomped and walked inside. He was pissed off but he would not call Sebastian back. What had Sebastian said? Get his facts straight? What facts were there to get straight? He had seen him kiss GRELL! Seriously, Grell!

Ciel opened the door to his room and lied down on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. He was pissed off and itching for a fight but there was no one arou… wait a minute.

Ciel jumped up and stepped into the hallway. He looked around and felt a portal open and Satan's presence leave the house. He was alone with Grell, the kids, the Servants, and Elizabeth. This worked out perfectly.

He walked down the hall and to his office and opened the door. Sitting on his couch was Grell, asleep, as he had expected. He smiled evilly. He snuck into the room and closed the door. He picked up a pillow along with the letter opener and inched closer to Grell. When he was an inch away from Grell, he dropped the pillow on Grell's face and brought the letter opener down on his neck.

**Sorry folks, I was lost on the road of life. (Cookies for people who know what that is from and who said it) I had planned to get this out a lot earlier but I am sorry… Life gets complicated at times and that is what happened to me. During the past few months I usually get to sleep at 3 in the morning but for the past month it has been like 5:30 to 9 at night that I pass out. Butt load of homework and everything. Anyways, I will try to get them out on time from now on but as you can tell, I really did get caught up in the twist so the wedding will be in a few chapters, yes a few chapters, that is just how committed I am to this story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel like a jerk for leaving the last chapter as a cliffhanger but on the brighter side, WandUsingNinjaWithADeathNote, you receive ten cyber Undertaker cookies from me! Got the answer correct. Obito did use that excuse first and Kakashi, feeling bad about his friends death, continued to show up late so he could use those lame excuses. Good job, good job. Anyways, seeing how i am as big of a Naruto geek as Kuroshitsuji, let us continue with the story.

Disclaimer: don't own, never will, if I did, ciel+neko+sebastian= 3!**

Chapter 17

~recap~

Ciel covered Grell's face with a pillow and brought the knife down.

~continue~

Someone gripped his wrist, refusing to let it go. Ciel turned and glared at who dared to do that only to meet the cold eyes of Sebastian. Ciel flinched but covered it up with a glare.

"Sebastian, let go." Ciel said.

Sebastian laughed, "Ciel," he said coldly, "When are you going to realize that I was only playing with your emotions? I loved Grell this entire time but you refused to let me see him. Leave now Ciel, take the kids and go back to the streets where I found you."

Sebastian threw Ciel back away from him and picked Grell up bridal style, "Come Grell, let us take our leave."

Ciel started to chuckle and soon it was a full blown fit of laughter. Sebastian stopped and looked over at Ciel with an icy stare, "What are you laughing at you brat?"

Ciel tried to stop his laughter but couldn't so he had to talk through the giggles, "It's just... that you left earlier and... said you wouldn't be back...until I called..."

Sebastian froze then a devilish smirk crossed his face and he bowed to Ciel, "It seems that you have found out our game my son. Good work."

Ciel pulled his lips back over his teeth and glared at his father, "What was the meaning of this? Why did you do all of this father?"

Satan laughed, "Because, I was bored. You and Sebastian do not realize how easily it is to trick you, especially when one is stressed and the other is going through the pains of mating season."

Ciel glared at his father before turning and walking away, "You know, if you are going to play a prank like that, try to do it at a better time you jack ass."

He walked upstairs and into his room, he sat on his bed and sighed, "Sebastian, come here."

A few moments later, Sebastian appeared, he stood in the corner of the room with his hands behind his back, glaring at Ciel, "I suppose that you learned the truth _Young Master_?"

Ciel felt the sting of the words but ignored it, "Yes I did Sebastian. Now, we still need to get ready for the wedding if you do not mind. I need to find something to wear."

Sebastian smirked, "Oh, I have taken care of that. Since you have already caused me a great deal of trouble, instead of apologizing, I have what you _will_ be wearing at the wedding. I will call Maylene up here to help you dress while I set things up downstairs."

Sebastian set a box down on the bed beside Ciel and left. Ciel stared after him, slightly confused. He picked up the box and opened it. He very nearly threw it to the floor but since he was too proud to apologize to Sebastian normally, he might as well wear it.

Maylene walked in to see Ciel standing there glaring at the bow, "Y-young master? Mr. Sebastian said that you needed help getting dressed."

Ciel sighed, "He was right… unfortunately." Ciel pulled out a few pieces of fabric from the box and Maylene blushed.

*time skip*

"Ahrg! Damn it Maylene! Are you trying to kill me?" Ciel shouted, sweat pouring from his face, his tail stretched out straight and his ears lying against his head.

Maylene winced, "Well, young master… I have never died from a corset and I believe this isn't as tight as if Mr. Sebastian were putting it on you… If you wish I will have him come and put it on you instead."

Ciel sighed, "No, just finish quickly…"

Sebastian stepped back and looked at his work. It was pretty well finished and he had sent Bard, Finny, and Adrien away to get the pastor, since both him and Ciel weren't on talking terms with Satan.

He sighed and put the finishing touches on everything before moving away to get dressed. Everyone had been away for a good 3 and a half hours so he would soon need to get ready as well. Elizabeth and Wynter were upstairs getting ready along with Ciel and Maylene. He might as well get dressed.

Everything was ready. The pastor was here, instead of an actual marriage license for this country it was one for hell. Everything was going according to plan so far.

Sebastian stood at the altar and waited patiently for his 'bride-to-be'. He smirked when he heard the click of Ciel's heels on the floor and everyone looked to the stairs.

Ciel was shocked when he saw what the entry way looked like. There were white roses, along with red ones of course, placed everywhere. They were on the railing, the ceiling, the chandelier and the floor. The smell engulfed him as he took careful steps down the stairs.

Sebastian had been right when he had picked out the dress. It went perfectly with Ciel's skin tone and hair color. The pure white making Ciel's cream colored skin stand out nicely. The dress fell just above his knees but puffed out into a bell form while leaving everything to the imagination. The corset accented his curves nicely, the tight top helping with that. The dress had no sleeves, leaving Ciel's shoulders bare to the world. Around his neck was a choker of sorts, it looked more like a cat collar, like the red one he wore most of the time lately.

Instead of the normal black eye patch, what now covered his eye was an eye patch made of pure lace. It had been custom made so that the center looked like the star on his eye but held enough intricate weavings so you could barely see the outline of the contract through the white. Maylene had added faint makeup to Ciel. A little lemon juice to his eyes to brighten them, a faint gloss to his lips to make them shimmer, and a little embarrassment to add color to his cheeks. Ciel was also wearing knee length white boots that laced up the front but had sections cut out of the back, revealing the soft flesh of his calves. He looked to where Sebastian stood and his breath caught.

Of course, Sebastian always looked good but even more so today. Instead of his normal tail coat and slacks with the burgundy vest, he wore a white silk shirt with a cream colored vest that had yet another intricate felt design on it. Over it he wore his classic tail-coat only this time, he did not have the watch in his pocket. His slacks were freshly pressed and lint free. His shoes were shone until you could see your reflection in them. Beside him stood Bard and Adrien, on the other side stood Maylene and Wynter.

Bard and Adrien were both wearing tuxes as well, their vest being red with red ties. Maylene and Wynter were wearing silver dresses with a cobalt blue belt. They were just wearing their normal shoes though because they would ruin them anyways. Finny was standing to the side holding the rings, careful not to break them at least.

Ciel smirked and walked up, he gripped Sebastian's hand and they looked at the pastor.

*few minutes later*

Pastor looks at Sebastian, "Now Sebastian, repeat after me:"

Sebastian did and this is what he said, "I, Sebastian Michaelis, take you Ciel Phantomhive, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Sebastian slid the ring onto Ciels' finger.

Pastor nods and looks at Ciel, "Now Ciel, repeat after me:"

Ciel took a breath and said the same, "I, Ciel Phantomhive, take you Sebastian Michaelis, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold so I give you my life to keep so help me God." Ciel placed the ring onto Sebastian's finger.

Pastor looked at both and nodded, "Together now."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other and In unison said, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

The pastor nodded, "I hear by pronounce you both husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sebastian leans down and gives Ciel a passionate kiss, making even the pastor blush. When they finally parted the pastor nodded, "Now, for the final things, the sand ceremony. Much like you all know, when the sand is mixed it is nearly impossible to separate each and every grain. You will always miss at least one and like this couple, it shall never be split. If you both will, take the vial of sand given and pour it into the bowl together. As the sand intertwines so do your lives."

Ciel steps up and grabs the cobalt sand while Sebastian grabs the ruby colored sand. They slowly start to pour it into the bowl, mixing it into a deep violet color. They turn and look at the pastor yet again and he closes the book, "Now, for the first time, I present Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Michaelis!"

Everyone claps and Ciel's face turns red while Sebastian smiles down at him. Sebastian then drags Ciel up the stairs leaving Bard laughing and Finny and Maylene blushing. Wynter is laughing and Adrien continues to read his book.

Ciel looks at Sebastian with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "And just what are we to do stuck up here?"

Sebastian smirks at Ciel, "Why Ciel, I figured you would already know the answer to that… you do look oh so tempting in that dress… my wife…"

Ciel smirked, "Your wife… I hate to say but I like the sound of that." Ciel walked forward and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, "So what shall we do first… husband?"

Sebastian let a low growl sound in the back of his throat, "Get you out of that dress of course, but slow~ly…" He smirked.

Ciel pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, "Only slowly? I truly want to be rid of this wretched corset. I am shocked that I made it through the entire wedding without passing out."

Sebastian chuckled, "Really Ciel, you are a demon now; it will take a little more than a tight corset to bring you down." Sebastian kissed Ciel, slowly, letting it build before breaking it off, "I suppose that I can allow you to be rid of the corset, I am getting tired of waiting you know."

Ciel laughed, "Yes, I can _feel_ your impatience. Remember a little patience is rewarded."

Ciel turned and undid the back of the dress, allowing it to fall around his ankles before stepping out, "You know Sebastian, you never removed the garter either…"

Sebastian smirked as Ciel sat on the corner of the bed. He walked over to Ciel and picked up his left leg, lifting it and placing light kisses to the skin along the way. When he reached the garter, he gripped it between his teeth, gently nipping the skin of Ciel's thigh, and pulled it down slowly along his leg. He smirked up at Ciel with the garter poking out from between his teeth.

Ciel looked down at him, his face already flushed and his eyes already becoming glazed. Sebastian laughed, "I believe I am the one on their mating season not you Ciel. I would much rather go slow this time, see how loud my new wife can scream…"

Ciel blushed and looked away with his arms crossed over his chest, "Well, when you put it that way…"

Sebastian undid the laces to Ciel's shoes and slipped them off, kissing the skin that was revealed when they were off. He slowly moved up, taking off the corset and the underwear, leaving Ciel fully exposed on the bed, ready and waiting.

Sebastian, though wanting to tease Ciel a little, just ripped off his clothes quickly and moved to the bed. He sought Ciels mouth and claimed it as his own before moving down along his neck, licking, nipping, sucking, the tender flesh, leaving small bites and bruises. He smirked at his work and moved to Ciels chest. He took one of the nipples into his mouth and sucked gently followed by a sharp nip and a rough suck. Ciel cried out his pleasure and Sebastian moved to the other.

When he was done there Sebastian moved down, stopping to circle Ciel's bellybutton with his tongue and blow into it, making Ciel squirm. He finally got to the part that needed the attention. He looked down at Ciels fully erect member and pressed his closed lips to it and hummed. Ciels hips shot up with a moan. Sebastian smirked against it and brought it into his mouth. He circled the tip with his tongue, dipping the tip into the slit at the top, tasting the first drops of pre-cum. Ciel attempted to thrust into Sebastian's mouth but he held him down. Sebastian them flattened his tongue and ran it along the vein along the underside, slowly, taking in the heat of it. He gave it one final rough suck and let go of it with a pop. Ciel looked at him from under hooded eyes.

"Well Ciel, I believe it is my turn now. I don't want you to be the only one receiving pleasure tonight you know." Sebastian said, moving to lean against the headboard.

Ciel propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Sebastian before crawling to him. He took Sebastian's member into both of his hands and ran his tongue from base to tip, it dipping into the slit at the top slightly. Ciel moaned as if it was the most delicious chocolate in the world. Sebastian shuddered at the sound, becoming even harder. Ciel took Sebastian into his mouth, guiding him into a path that he knew all too well. Sebastian had to force himself to not grip Ciels head and shove it all the way down. Ciel hummed and looked up at Sebastian with a knowing smirk. Sebastian glared at him, "Tease."

Ciel laughed, the giggles giving more vibration than the humming. Sebastian moaned but while Ciel was focused on his member he reached over and got the lube out. He spread it onto his fingers, it started to warm up. He reached around and circled Ciel's entrance before poking a finger inside him. Ciel groaned at the pleasure. Sebastian added another finger and started a scissoring motion, stretching Ciel. He soon added a third, making Ciel completely let go of him so he could push back on the fingers even more. Ciel moaned and threw his head up at the ceiling.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "Turn around, hands and knees now."

Ciel nodded, turning and placing his butt up into the air with his face looking to the side on the bed. Sebastian placed himself behind Ciel and circled his entrance with the head of his member. Ciel groaned and when he pushed back, Sebastian pulled back. Ciel whimpered, "Sebastian…. I need you…!"

Sebastian smirked, laying his chest against Ciel's back, "I know Ciel…"

He thrust into Ciel and Ciel arched his back, his head landing on Sebastian's shoulder as the man relentlessly pounded into him from behind.

"Ye-yes! God yes! S-sebastian! There! Oh! Right there!" Ciel shouted to Sebastian.

"Such a dirty mouth, you need to be punished Ciel…" Sebastian said while still ramming into Ciel. Ciel nodded, not being able to speak a coherent sentence at the moment. Sebastian placed his fingers in front of Ciel's mouth, "Suck Ciel."

Ciel took them into his mouth, sucking, moaning, and saying incoherent things all at once. When Sebastian dubbed that they were good and soaked he took them out and placed a finger in Ciel along with his member. They went at different intervals, giving Ciel even more pleasure. It only increased as Sebastian added the fingers. By the time he made it to three, Ciel was a babbling mess below him.

"Come for me Ciel…" Sebastian said as he thrust one last time into Ciel, biting into Ciel's shoulder. Ciel cried out, louder than normal.

Once the aftershocks wore off, Sebastian looked over at Ciel to find him passed out. He smirked, covering Ciel up with the comforter and getting dressed again.

He walked back down the stairs as soon as he finished dressing. He looked around to find that the entryway was clean, the flowers all picked up and it all clean. He looked around.

Earlier in the week he had gotten permission from Ciel to allow something to happen, now he just had to find the children.

"Wynter, Adrien, come here." Sebastian said to no one in particular.

Soon, Wynter and Adrien stood in front of him, "Yes father?"

Sebastian smirked, "Well you two, it seems that you will be attending school."

**so…? What do you guys think! By the way, anyone know a good school in England that I can send them to? It needs to have cute uniforms! 3

I hope that you found this chapter satisfactory, it is the longest chapter I have typed in quite a while… had to go to a wedding, bit a chunk of my tongue off… yeah, this is a good chapter for all the crap that has gone on if you ask me! Lol, leave a review saying the schools, I will look them up then inform you of the school in the next chapter so I can't put up the new chapter if I don't get some suggestions. Google doesn't help with everything. -.-' **


	18. side story: The Lost Kitten

**Okay, so I will admit that this chapter is going to be like side story. I felt the need to type a little story like this but it's like a chapter for writers block and to mix it up for holloween, Ciel is still a neko so I hope you enjoy. I will also be putting up the next chapter soon so don't be mad at me for putting this one up before the new chapter! Also if you get a chance, look up these two stories: The Pet Shop and The Body Shoppe if you havent already read them! They are awesome!

Disclaimer: Really? Ciel – Neko – Sebastian= Kuroshitsuji, Ciel + Neko + Sebastian= fan based! So that means I no own understand?

Now, on with the off subject story!**

Lost Kitten

Cold, dark, gray, dreary… the night is a cold mistress.

Name: Sebastian Michaelis

He looked up at the sky and sighed. It even looked like it would rain.

Age: 21 years old

As he thought that, the first drop of rain hit him in the face. He sighed again, pulling his umbrella over his head. He started to walk again.

Occupation: Ex-Butler

He heard a soft mew from an alley way and stopped. He looked down into the darkness.

Salary: Poor as hell.

He slowly walked down the alley, looking from left to right. He spotted a small boy curled up behind a trashcan. His eyes glowed, a fresh meal just waiting for him. The boy sneezed. His eyes lowered in a glare, sick food is something that he did not need. As he moved away he felt a small hand grab his coat.

"You sir, do you happen to know where my home is?" the boy asked, looking up at him with his shining blue eye. The other eye was scared over, each scar crisscrossing over each other.

"No, I do not. Let go of my coat boy." He said, yanking the coat out of the boys' hands.

The boy jumped up and glared at him, "Well sorry you bloody wanker! You have no idea what I have been through in the past month! People are probably looking for me!"

Sebastian turned and glared at the boy, stepping closer until the boy took a step back so he could see Sebastian's face, "Look _boy_ I have things to do. Either leave me alone or come with me."

He turned and walked off. After a few minutes he heard footsteps following behind him. He smirked, knowing the boy was following him, "You know, if you want to stay out of the rain, get your ass up here and walk under the umbrella."

"Shut up!" The boy shouted. Sebastian stopped and turned to glare at him. The boy looked away but moved up under the umbrella. Sebastian sighed and took off his jacket, throwing it over the boy.

"Wear this, I don't know how long you have been in this rain but any longer and you'll catch a cold." Sebastian sighed, it's not like he needed the jacket anyways.

The boy sneezed and Sebastian sighed. It seems that he had spoken too late. He put his arm around the boys shoulders and pushed him into a building and up the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The boy shouted in astonishment.

"This is where I live; you can stay here until we figure out where you live." Sebastian said opening a door to a small apartment. It wasn't extremely well furnished, just a bed, and the basics.

The boy looked around, "Where shall I be staying?"

Sebastian smirked, "What, to afraid to share a bed little boy?"

This ticked him off, "For your information I am not a little boy! I am 19 years of age and an earl thank you!"

Sebastian looked at him in astonishment, "You're 19, really? You do not seem to be 19. You look more like a 13 year old."

The boy glared at him, "I am Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive family! Do not call me a 13 year old!"

Sebastian smirked, "Well little Phantomhive, what are you doing here in Hanover?"

Ciel looked shocked, "I-I-I'm in Germany?"

Sebastian looked at him quizzically, "You did not know this?"

Ciel looked down, "No… I didn't. I was kidnapped over a month ago and tortured to get money out of my parents but my parents died when I was ten. I have lived with my servants since…" He looked at Sebastian smugly, "I bet you thought that I was only a spoilt little brat."

Sebastian walked over to the wall and took off his coat, placing it on a hook. He smirked back at the boy, "Actually, I knew you weren't just from the fact that I found you in an alley, you are all cut up like this has happened more than once, and you followed me with no objections, like you have no reason to live anymore. I don't get you boy."

Ciel sighed, "Whatever, do you have any dry clothes I can change into?"

Sebastian smirked and threw him a shirt, "I'm guessing that you haven't showered in a while? The shower is right behind you."

Ciel nodded and went to the bathroom.

Sebastian brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed, "Cocky brat." He muttered.

He walked to the small kitchen like area and cooked up a bowl of instant noodles with some vegetables in it. When he turned around again he saw the small boy walking out of the bathroom with the oversized shirt on. It fell to his knees and went down past his fingertips. He also had a towel wrapped around his head. He yawned, "What are you making?"

Sebastian smirked, "Instant noodles, I know it isn't much but it's something that will fill you up."

Ciel smirked and sat down on the floor, "It will be a lot better than what I have had over the past month."

He set the bowl in front of the boy and then took a seat across from him on the bed. He watched the boy eat quickly without spilling any on the floor yet getting it all over his face. Sebastian sighed, "I hope you know that it is all over your face, wipe it off otherwise you'll need another shower."

Ciel looked up. He took the towel off his head and wiped his face.

As Ciel went back to eating Sebastian took the time to study him. He had dark hair, it still being wet he couldn't define the color at the moment, his skin was milky white like porcelain, his eye was a sapphire though the other was badly marred which irked him. His lips were small rose petals against his pale flesh.

Sebastian smirked and shook his head, how could such a boy still looks as innocent as him when he had been through so much?

He sighed and looked at the boy again. He had finished eating and was stretching on the floor, his back arching off the floor. For the first time, he noticed the small ears placed atop his head. He smirked and shook his head, kids and their fashions these days. Though cat ears do fit him perfectly.

"So, are you tired now?" Sebastian asked, looking over at Ciel.

Ciel glared at him, "Why the hell are you asking a question like that? Are you a pedophile?"

Sebastian looked at him in shock, "No, I am not for your information. I picked you up off the streets so I am going to take care of you. I'm not one to try anything funny like that you brat."

Ciel shot up, "Don't call me a brat you jerk!"

Sebastian smirked, "Like a little Kitten… you know, instead of calling you by your name I shall call you Mon Chaton, it fits you better than Ciel."

Ciel fumed, "I will not allow that! In no way am I a kitten!"

Sebastian smirked and sat on the bed before grabbing Ciel and placing him on his lap. Ciel looked up at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sebastian started to scratch Ciel's belly and Ciel blushed being unable to fight it anymore and started purring.

Sebastian smirked, "I believe I was right in my assumption. Am I right Mon Chaton?"

Ciel glared up at him through lidded eyes, "Shut up. If you don't stop scratching me I will bite you."

Sebastian leaned down beside Ciel's ear, "Do it, I dare you, I will just enjoy it you know…"

Ciel blushed then looked away still purring "Shut up."

Sebastian laughed, "Fine, fine, just go to sleep then." He laid Ciel down on the bed and covered him up before lying down beside him.

Ciel moved away from him but he only pulled him closer before curling around him. He could feel the heat radiating off of Ciel's face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're hogging all the blankets and I am cold, what else am I going to do?" He said shrugging and pulling Ciel closer.

Ciel grunted, "You're a pervert you know." He yawned loudly, "Right… you n-never told me your name…" He fell asleep as Sebastian answered, "Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

The next morning Sebastian got up, got a shower and made breakfast before waking Ciel.

When Ciel woke up, it was in a start and it took a good ten minutes to calm him down enough to get him to eat something. After Ciel got a shower and dressed Sebastian decided it was time to head out.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked as they walked outside.

"Just recently a new café opened up down the street a ways, I got a job there and they are still hiring. They may hire you to work there while we look for your home." He answered with a sigh. The boy wouldn't like the café most likely and if he was hired… well, have to see what would happen.

He looks up at the building of his work and sighs as he walks inside. Looking around he finds Tanaka, sitting in his usual corner booth with a cup of green tea. He looked up and nodded with a 'Ho-Ho-Ho'.

"Welcome, Mast- Sebastian! You're back so early! I thought your shift didn't start for another hour or so!" Maylene shouted looking at me with a goofy smile. I mentally sighed but smiled at her.

"Yes, I was wondering if my friend here could get a job here. He was living on the streets recently and he's lost. He needs money to get back to his home." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Of course he can have a job Mr. Sebastian!" Finny shouted running up and hugging Ciel.

Ciel flinched from the contact; it had moved his bangs out of his face, showing off his eye. No one said anything about it though.

Sebastian smirked; this is why he liked this place. They had all been through some bad times and had their own scars so they didn't judge others for their scars. Maybe this would work out for the better.

Maylene looked from Ciel back to Sebastian and back again, "Um… I h-hate to say this b-but we don't have any more male u-uniforms… they are only ladies uniforms left."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel glared at him, "Oh hell no. I am not wearing a fucking dress. I still have my dignity; it is all I have left anyways."

Maylene ran up and hugged Ciel, "Come now! If you wear it I swear I will have Sebastian make you a yummy chocolate cake before you leave!"

Ciel looked at her then back to Sebastian, "Triple Tier Black Forest Cherry Cake or no deal."

Sebastian smirked, "Fine, I will do as the _Young Master_ wishes." He mock bowed.

Ciel nodded, "Then I shall do it, but I better get that cake."

Maylene lead Ciel into the back room and Sebastian walked into the kitchen as the morning rush started.

"Hallo gibt es sexy, du neu hier?"(1) a man shouted. Sebastian looked out the small window to the kitchen and saw Ciel standing there in a maid uniform. Short black skirt, tight black corset with small sleeves and a little puff like thing where the females chest was meant to be. He also had an apron on. Sebastian had to stop himself from laughing.

Ciel smiled down at the man, "Mere te fouteur observer la bouche.(2) What would you like?"

The man smirked back at him, "Dein Arsch auf einem Silbertablett.(3)" The man laughed and groped Ciel's ass.

Sebastian was ready to walk in there and kick the man's ass for some strange reason yet it was too late.

Ciel had flipped the man around by his arm and had him pinned on the ground, "You say anything like that to me again and I will kill you, do you understand?"

The man nodded and Ciel let him back up with a smile, "Now, what would you like to eat?"

The man sighed and ordered while Sebastian chuckled in the kitchen.

The door to the kitchen swung open and in walked Ciel completely furious. His ears were standing up straight and… was that a tail?

Sebastian looked at Ciel again and saw a midnight blue tail swinging back and forth viciously, "Ciel… do you have a tail?"

Ciel glared at me, "Yeah, I do, what of it?"

He smirked, "It fits you. Anyways, what was up with that guy out there?"

Ciel growled, "He was fucking feeling me up in the middle of the café! That cake you're making better be good or I am never doing this again."

Sebastian went back to finishing off what he was currently doing, "Allow me to take his order to him."

Ciel shrugged, "He ordered the wiener schnitzel with sour kraut. Good luck with that jack ass."

Sebastian made it quickly and walked out with it on a tray, he stopped at the man's table and the man looked up at him and smirked, "Gutentag Herr Michaelis!"

Sebastian smiled, "Gutentag Herr Filisch, I saw that you were messing with one of my employees earlier," He smirked, "You do it again and I will personally kill you."

He set the plate down in front of the man and walked away.

Ciel looked at him in astonishment, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Sebastian smirked at him then pulled his chin up, "Well, I can't have him harassing my employees can I?"

"Your employees? I thought you were hired here not the owner!" Ciel said trying to pull back.

Sebastian held firm, "No, I am simply the manager, I know the woman who bought this place and she knew that I needed a job. She gave me the job about three weeks ago before she died. Killed by Jack the Ripper and all."

Ciel's eye widened, "W-what do you mean? What was her name?"

Sebastian frowned, "She preferred to be called Mada-"

"Madame Red…?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, she said that she was worried, she had been followed for a few weeks and her nephew was working on the Jack the Ripper case before he disappeared."

Ciel pushed him away, "S-Sebastian… I wish have my break now."

Sebastian glanced at him, "What is wrong Ciel?"

Ciel ignored him and walked out the back door. Sebastian sighed, "Maylene, have Bard watch the kitchen for a while, I'm taking my break."

"R-right Sebastian!" Maylene said back, running into the back room.

Sebastian walked to the back door and opened it silently, he heard small sobs.

"Ciel?" He asked

"…if only I hadn't been captured. This is all my fault!" crash! He looked to the left and saw Ciel on the ground clutching his hand, a trash can beside him.

Sebastian walked up to him and knelt down, "Ciel, what's wrong?"

Ciel looked up at him, his blue eye showing the pain he was feeling, "It's my fault that Madame Red is dead! If…if I hadn't have been captured she would be alive and Jack the Ripper dead!"

Sebastian looked down at him, "You were Madame Reds' nephew? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Ciel sighed a shaky breath, "Its fine… you weren't the one whom deserted her. It was me… Damn it! Why the hell do I keep getting captured? What is the point? The company has run to the ground seeing how the people are choosing cheaper toys in this bloody recession!"

Sebastian smirked, "Maybe you are not marketing them right, have you thought of that?"

Ciel looked up at him, "What the hell do you mean?"

Sebastian laughed, "Well, it is almost Hollow's eve and toys are bought greatly around that time if they are scary. Maybe even making a haunted house and selling baked goods. This may work for you but you would need to get back to your home."

Ciel sighed, "What's the point… no one is there anymore. I am all alone."

Sebastian hugged Ciel and placed his lips next to Ciel's ear, "What if the team here comes with you? You would have to hire us on to work under you but I believe that could be arranged, is that not so?"

Ciel looked up at him, "I highly doubt that everyone here would ditch their job to work for a 19 year old."

Sebastian smirked, "You would be surprised. We actually do not get paid as much as you think, so a new job would be greatly appreciated. All you have to do is tell me what area you lived around."

"London." Ciel said standing up with his wrist in his hand. He looked around before walking back into the building. Sebastian smirked and followed Ciel back inside.

Sebastian looked around at everyone in the café, "Okay everyone, café is closed! We just found out that the owner of this place is coming for an inspection so we need people to clear out."

Everyone looked up and saw that Sebastian was kind of pissed and rushed out. Sebastian smirked, "Good."

Sebastian turned and went back into the kitchen where Bard and Finny were standing. Maylene had gone back to help Ciel get dressed since he was injured now. He took a seat and waited.

Bard and Finny looked at him and backed away to the other side of the kitchen.

When Ciel and Maylene walked back in Sebastian looked up and smirked, "So, shall you tell them or shall I Ciel?"

Ciel glared at him, "I shall tell them I suppose. You five are coming and working for me."

Bard looked up in shock, "What? How the hell can we work for a poor ass kid like you?"

Ciel glared at him again then held out his hand, for the first time, Sebastian noticed a blue sapphire ring sitting on his finger, "I have the money to pay for you all to work for me."

Finny shone, "Really? We can work for you? Can I work outside?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, I need a gardener. Bard, you can be the chef. Maylene, I believe you would be best as a maid."

Sebastian smirked, "What about Tanaka and I?"

Ciel's smirk turned devilish, "You can be my butler and Tanaka, he can just relax seeing how that is all I have seen him do anyways."

Sebastian considered, "A butler? Hum… I believe that will work." He stood up and looked down at Ciel with a smirk, "That was my last job and you see, I am simply One Hell of a Butler."

Ciel shot up in bed, sweat pouring from his head. He looked around in surprise before gripping his head, "What the bloody _fuck _was that?"

Hey there sexy, you new here?

Shut your mouth you mother fucker

Your ass on a silver platter

**So yeah, I just randomly felt like typing this. When I get to a dead spot in the Demon's Neko, like writers block for this story, so I will update this when I have writers block. Also, what did you think about the twist? Ciel had a weird dream right? These chapters will be some strange dreams that happen as Wynter and Adrien go to school! **


	19. Chapter 18

** I know that this has taken a while and that the side story… well, some of you enjoyed it and some of you didn't but in the time that I took to basically overcome the writer's block and everything someone suggested a school for Wynter and Adrien to attend and I went to their website to learn a little bit about it. In the 1800's, when it was first established, it was an all boy school. Since we are going to have Adrien and Wynter attending I figured I would make it take place in the 1800's like the story but the school life will be 1970's when they first started to accept small amounts of girls into the school. Also, I am adding one thing that is from a different anime into this. The principal is a character from Ao No Exorcist. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **Disclaimer: don't own. Only own Adrien and Wynter. Get it got it good. ****

Chapter 18

Wynter and Adrien look up at their father then at each other. Adrien sighs and continues reading, interested but more interested in his book, it's not like he would have a choice between going or not. Wynter stood up and jumped up and down, "Really? We are going to get to go to school? Yay!"

Sebastian smirks and nods, "Yes, you will get a chance to go to school but only if you both wish to go."

Wynter looks a little confused then understanding dawns on her face and she turns to Adrien. He looks up and sighs before nodding. Wynter screams and gives him a hug. Adrien glares at no one in particular and gives Wynter a half assed hug back to get her off of him. She backs away and looks back at Sebastian, "Can I go tell mother?"

Sebastian sighs, "It seems that Ciel is still asleep right now. He was exhausted."

They had gone at it at least three times last night and the last one had taken place after their _second_ wedding. This one had been the official demon wedding. He could still remember it, unlike the other one, this one he remembered completely.

_Sebastian breathed in Ciels scent from behind, "Ciel... do you really love me?"  
>Ciel shivered through the goose bumps but still smacked Sebastian's chest, "Yes! Of course I do, I married you didn't I?"<br>Sebastian chuckled, "In the human way, yes, you did."  
>Ciel was confused, "Then how do we wed in the demon way?"<br>Sebastian smirked, "In a painful way."  
>Ciel glared at him, "Just do it already Sebastian, I am not going to wait over an eternity."<br>Sebastian looked at him and a small smile covered his face, "Alright then..."  
>he placed his hand on Ciels left hip and Ciel felt a slight pain, as if he had been cut. When Sebastian pulled his hand back, Ciel saw the mark. It looked like the one on his eye only this time, it was light purple and there were two intertwining. it was small but had so much detail. Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Is this it?"<br>Sebastian sighed, "I feel disappointed now, is that how you react to your second wedding in a day? Yes this is it, I also have one."  
>Ciel noticed the small mark on Sebastian's hip. He smirked evilly and jumped on Sebastian, "Then let me thank you..."<em>

Sebastian chuckled, Wynter and Adrien looking at him in confusion. He stood, waving it off casually. He walked out and into the library. He had left the papers over the school on the table in there and had to pick them up to continue filling them out.

He glanced over them and smirked. The children would get in just fine seeing how the school had been founded by Queen Victoria and her fellows. Victoria had grown fond of the children in the past few months. The school was called Wellington College and it was basically a boarding school. The good thing about this is that it had just under a hundred students and one of the best educations out there.

Wynter and Adrien would get a good education there and since they were demons, if they missed home they could teleport back home then to school the next day. Besides, he was friends with the principal there.

~a few hours later~

Ciel walked down the stairs, utterly exhausted and hurting. He looked around and noticed only then that he had forgotten the eye patch.

"Shit…" Ciel cursed and covered his eye with his hand. He turned to go back up the stairs but was stopped when he heard a loud, "Ci~el!"

He whipped around and saw Elizabeth running towards him just seconds before she tackled him to the ground, landing on his tail. He yowled and his eyes shot open and his hands dove towards his injured tail.

"Ciel… what happened to your eye?" Elizabeth asked.

His hand shot up to his eye. Shit, she found out, what to do what to do? He stuttered before shouting out the first thing that came into his mind, "It…It's nothing Lizzy, just a scar!"

She didn't look like she believed him but gave up and helped him up, "Sebastian is in the library and Wynter and Adrien are in the kitchen with Bard. I'm going to find Maylene! I found an adorable dress for her to wear!"

She ran out of the entryway and up the stairs. When she had made it upstairs she found Maylene and pulled her into a room, "Maylene, I have a dress for you! Also, I need to ask you a question… What happened to Ciel's eye?"

Ciel sighed and walked through the dining room into the kitchen. Wynter jumped up and ran over to him and hugged him, "Mother! Father said that we are going to go to school!"

Ciel smiled, scaring Bard and Finny who stood off to the side, "Really now? And just where is he at?"

Adrien sighed, "If you're going to yell at him, just to let you know, he asked us if we wanted to go or not. He is in the library, like Elizabeth had told you a moment ago."

Ciel frowned and walked out of there and to the library.

Bard looked at Finny as Ciel leaves, "Was it just me or did he just smile?"

Finny nodded, "Yes, the Young Master did just smile… IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!"

Bard hit Finny over the head and went back to doing nothing. Finny cried and ran outside to the garden and started to smile again.

Ciel slammed the door up against the wall as he walked into the library, "Why didn't you ask me about this?"

Sebastian sighed, looking up at Ciel, "Ciel, I asked you last night and you said it was fine. Besides, this school is run by one of my colleagues I suppose you could say. He can teach Wynter and Adrien how to control their powers since they are extremely smart for their age. They won't require much more teaching before they are able to hold their own in the real world. They also don't need to be running around with their powers going crazy at times of importance."

Ciel sighed and sat down in a plush chair, "Fine Sebastian. What is the name of this… colleague?"

"Mephisto Pheles. He is one of the few demons whom actually know a great deal of my past." Sebastian said before standing, "Now, let's get some food in you Ciel."

Ciel sighed and stood back up and headed out, leaving Sebastian to pick up the papers and get back downstairs.

As Ciel gets to the top of the stairs he hears Wynter singing a song.

_Sing a song of sixpence,_

_A pocket full of rye;_

_Four and twenty blackbirds_

_Baked in a pie._

_When the pie was opened_

_The birds began to sing;_

_Was not that a dainty dish_

_To set before the king?_

Ciel chuckles until he hears the next song she started to sing. He froze and a look of fear crossed his face. He gripped the railing of the staircase in both hands.

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

Sebastian walks down the hall and sees Ciel frozen at the staircase, his ears laid back and tail between his legs. He runs up to him, "Ciel, are you alright?"

He hears the song that Wynter is singing, "Wynter, please choose a different song."

Wynter was confused but switched to another song and skipped away. Ciel relaxed slightly but was still a little shocked, "Sebastian, who taught her that song?"

Sebastian shook his head, "I do not know but I will tell her to not sing that song when you are around. Do you wish to go back to bed?"

Ciel nodded and turned back around.

When Sebastian had placed Ciel back in bed, giving him a cup of milk with honey to calm his nerves, he went back downstairs. He sighed and turned to go to the kitchen but stopped short when he heard his name.

He turned around and saw Elizabeth running down the stairs. He bowed, "Lady Elizabe-"

"Sebastian! We're related now! Call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth yelled, "I need to ask you something! What happened to Ciel's eye? Why is it purple?"

Sebastian froze and but looked down at Elizabeth, "I do not know what you are talking about… Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glared at him, "I know something is going on Sebastian. I am not nearly as dumb as you think. I know that you both are keeping something from me and I now know that Ciel is hiding his eye for only that secret. I will find out sooner or later."

Someone knocked on the door and Elizabeth walked right out, walking past her mother and to the carriage.

Sebastian stood there shocked, as Francis looked at her daughter then him. She walked inside, "Where is my nephew?"

Sebastian snapped out of it, "Ah, Ciel is upstairs asleep."

"Ciel? When has he allowed you to call him that? I thought that you were only his butler." Francis said, glaring at him.

"Father, have you seen my _Faust_ book? I believe that mot- Ciel had it last but I can't find it in his room." Adrien said, walking down the stairs.

Francis looked at him in shock, "Who are you?"

"Adrien Phantomhive, and who are you?" Adrien said.

"Francis Middleford. What relation do you have to the Phantomhives?" she asked, glaring at Sebastian.

"Well, I am Ciel's son. Does that count?" Adrien asked.

Francis was shocked, "What?"

Adrien looked at Sebastian, "Father, have you seen Wynter?"

"AH!" They heard a scream and looked up just as Wynter fell down the stairs with a thud.

"Wynter!" Sebastian and Adrien both ran forward to help Wynter stand up.

"Who the hell are these two kids and why are they here?" Francis shouted.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Ciel said standing at the top of the stairs half asleep.

"Ciel, what is going on here?" Francis asked.

Ciel looked up at his aunt and then looked around and saw Sebastian and Adrien helping Wynter up. She had a cut on her head with some blood running down. He ignored his aunt and went to Wynter.

"Wynter, what happened? Sebastian, get the first aid kit." Ciel said looking at Wynter.

"Mother, I'm fine, it is only a scratch." Wynter said trying to push him away.

"Mother? Ciel! If you don't tell me what the _fuck_ is going on I wi-" Francis started.

"Aunt Francis, they are my kids alright!" Ciel shouted.

"You're k-kids?" Francis asked.

**yes I had to leave it here because I felt like I haven't left enough cliffhangers in this story and I thought it would be interesting for this chapter. I hope you liked it though there is no smut in this chapter; I will be putting more smut in the next chapter as well as more information about the school. Also, since I feel like being random, Milk with honey in it is awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I typed this in one night because I knew I needed to get it out and I won't have any more time this weekend. Anyways, I am sorry about the length and also about any mistakes. If there are any feel free to point them out, I probably won't fix them, but I won't make the same mistake more than twice. Anyways, without further a due, I present The Demon's Neko chapter 19.

Disclaimer: Don't own, only Wynter and Adrien characters but not their last names. Get it, got it, good.**

Chapter 19

"Your kids?" Francis shouted at the top of her lungs, causing the four demons to wince from the volume.

"Yes, my children. Do you have a problem with that?" Ciel asked, keeping a cool head though he had just chewed her out basically.

"How is that even possible? You are a male and males cannot have children!" Francis shouted, making Elizabeth come back in with ruffled hair and a blush across her cheeks. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"It would take too long to explain Aunt." Ciel said sighing.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, it would though I am sure if your father appeared it would explain things so much better."

As if on cue, Satan appeared through a portal, not stopping to talk but passing through the hall area in a flurry of motion followed by a pissed off Grell.

"Get your ass back here damn you!" Grell shouted.

"Hell no! That was taking it too far, even for me Grell!" Satan shouted back.

"Come on! It was just one little suggestion!" Grell shouted, his voice fading away.

Francis was shocked, "Was that… Vincent?"

"Well, he goes by Satan now but yes, it was. Why don't you all stay here tonight and we shall explain it later. Wynter wipe the blood off, the wound should be healed. You both need to start thinking about what you are going to take with you to school since you will be leaving in the next week. Also, get to know your aunt Francis." Ciel said with a sigh.

Wynter looked from Ciel to Sebastian, "Father, will we really be going to school?"

Sebastian nodded and Wynter jumped for joy. Adrien sighed and moved to the library. Francis looked from Ciel to Sebastian, "You two are together? When did this happen?"

Elizabeth giggled, "They got married yesterday, it was a pretty wedding."

Francis looked like she was going to pass out, "You… got… married?"

Sebastian sighed, "Why don't we move to the study?"

They all went upstairs and while they got situated, Ciel having some trouble sitting, *wink wink*, Sebastian went downstairs to make some tea. He ran into Finny and Elizabeth in the hallway. He stopped and watched.

While he stood there Elizabeth and Finny kissed and Sebastian's eyes widened in slight shock, he had had an idea about it but figured it would be Maylene instead of Elizabeth. He chuckled, causing Elizabeth and Finny to jump apart with beet red faces.

"Well now, isn't this interesting? Don't worry, I will not tell anyone but please, do not do such things out in the open if you plan on keeping it secret." Sebastian said with a sigh.

Finny looked up at him, "Well Mr. Sebastian! Bard and Maylene do it in the kitchen all the time when you are not here!" he covers his mouth really quick and his eyes go wide. Elizabeth looks from Finny to Sebastian and back.

A dark cloud covers Sebastians face, "Really now?" he pulls out a fork and a butter knife, "I will just have to teach them that that is not appropriate in an eating area then."

He walked away, Finny trying to pull him back the entire time. When they make it to the kitchen, they find Bard with Maylene pressed up against a counter making out. Sebastian shows up behind Bard, a menacing felling spreading around the room, "Bardaroy, just what the **hell** do you think you are doing?" He turns and throws a butter knife into the closet door, "And you two, get the **hell **out of here as well. This is an area used to prepare food not for you to put ideas into these two people's heads! I do not want to walk in here knowing what you have done in here! Do you understand me?" Sebastian said, not really shouting but lowering his tone to make it more menacing.

They all salute, "Right Mr. Sebastian!"

Sebastian nods and makes the tea before leaving. It had taken him ten minutes to deal with that all and now he was behind schedule.

He sighed as he opened the door to the study only to find Francis passed out on the couch in there and Ciel dozing in his chair. This caused him to sigh yet _again_. This was going to be a very long week…

**So, like I said, sorry for making this one so short but I haven't had a chance to type _**any**_ at all, all week! I am going to make some time next week so I can make the chapter longer. I need a cellphone with word and internet access and I could do some of this crap. -.-'

Anyways, I know I deserve some horrible reviews for this one because I am not happy with how long it is though I will have something explaining how Finny and Elizabeth hooked up and how Maylene and Bard hooked up as well. Also, anyone else read the latest Kuroshitsuji chapter? (62) Ciel was like Grandpa and did anyone else notice that it was like Tanaka? Just wanted to point that out and all. So, read, flame, review, cuss me out. I deserve it and I know I do. But I want to know your honest opinions and I will not tell you if they make me cry so you don't feel bad. **


	21. Distress in the Phantomhive manor pt1

**So the last chapter was really short and there were spelling errors, typing felling instead of feeling -.-'

Also, the new chapter of Kuroshitsuji just came out and I have read it and I have to say, amazing job again Yana! Sebastian and Ciel gave each other a lot of crap before.

Anyways, I hope that this will make up for it and this is going to be the few chapters that I actually title so don't freak, it is the same story but this is getting to one of the parts that we have been waiting for.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters though I will say that Wynter and Adrien are the characters that I have created and they are mine though not their last name or their parents…for if I owned Sebastian… I would not be updating for many, many, many, many weeks for we would be trapped in my room and I would have many **_**fun**_** pictures updated on my DeviantArt.**

Here's to the story!**

Chapter 20: Distress in the Phantomhive Manor part 1

Sebastian walked forward and picked Ciel up and took him into the room. He laid him down and covered him before walking back into the office. Elizabeth had woken up and was looking around. Sebastian moved towards Francis and woke her up.

"Lady Middleford, I believe that it would be best to sleep in one of the guest rooms instead of in the chair."

She nodded and followed him to the guestroom and she lay down.

Sebastian walked back in and faced Elizabeth, the temperature dropped a few degrees in the room as he glared at her, "How did you find out about his eye?"

Elizabeth sat up straighter and was instantly alert, "It's none of your concern how I found out about it, I just want to know what is going on here."

Sebastian glared, "Elizabeth, you do not know just what you are trying to get yourself into."

Elizabeth stood up and walked up to Sebastian and poked his chest, "NO, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I have looked for your name in all the records and I have done a background check on you. You did not exist since three years ago, after Ciel returned from where ever he had been so long ago. I need to know and I need to know now. **Why does Ciel wear the eye patch if he doesn't need to?**"

Sebastian almost lost it but he controlled himself, only letting it known by the small twitch of his eye, "You would be better off not knowing _Elizabeth_. Now, if you know anything about Ciel's life it is that he will tell you if he wants you to know so ask him not me."

He turned and walked out, denting the handle on the door with his fury. Elizabeth glared at the door once it closed. She noticed the dent in the handle and frowned. She walked out and headed to the library as the window to the office slowly opened.

A figure stepped in and chuckled, "Ah, this is going to be fun…"

It stepped over to the desk and looked over everything, making sure not to touch anything, and found the name of the school before sneaking back out the window.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had made it to the library and was looking through the books. She found the one she was looking for, The supernatural dictionary.

She flipped through the book and found the section she was looking for, the section on demons. It made sense since Ciel and Sebastian were demons. She simply wanted to know about what had happened to Ciel's eye!

As she flipped through the book she found a section on contracts. She sat and read.

Sebastian walked downstairs in a fury. How had Elizabeth found out about the contract? It made no difference but she would put ideas into Ciel's head that were not true! He would have to kill her. No, then he would have to deal with Finny… Maybe send them on a one way boat ride to America, yes that would work. Get rid of them that way, even by then Elizabeth would have forgotten about it all.

Sebastian smirked evilly as he walked back up the stairs. He had only gone downstairs to think of a plan, now; he would have to find out how to put it into action.

A figure smirked at the retreating demon from the window before slipping away.

Elizabeth closed the book and stared at it in shock. What Ciel had on his eye was Sebastian's demon contract. If Ciel dies, Sebastian gets his soul and he goes to hell. She had to help him. Ciel's soul was too pure for hell, how would he survive there? She got up and walked to the door. As she opened it Sebastian appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth, just the person I wanted to see. I have come across these two tickets for a boat ride to America and I thought you and Finnian would enjoy some time alone. Take them. The boat leaves tomorrow." Sebastian said, forcing the tickets into her hand. Ciel and Finny would both be disappointed if _it_ died, Finny more so than Ciel.

"Fine Sebastian but I need to talk to Ciel first." Elizabeth said, trying to get past him.

Sebastian stopped her, "I know what you are trying to do Elizabeth and I do **not **need that right now. Just leave it alone. I would very much like to not do anything **too** drastic." He smirked and walked away, leaving Elizabeth there dumbfounded.

She frowned and walked towards Ciels bedroom.

A figure dropped from the ceiling and out the window.

"So, did everyone get the information that we needed?" someone asked.

"Yeah, we got it Joker, but I think that breaking in might be a little much. Maybe we should send Doll in there to get them. Make friends then trick them in the end, you know." The other said.

"That may work but this is an expensive school, it may take too long. Just send Snake to get them one day." Joker said with a sigh, "Not all plans are perfect Beast."

Elizabeth knocked on the door to Ciels room.

"Come in."

She walked inside and saw Ciel sitting in his bed with a book, it was _Faust_, "Wasn't Adrien looking for that book a while ago?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes, he was reading it yet I took it back. I have considered Dr. Faust to be an unfortunate character whom does not know how to control Mephistopheles…"

Elizabeth's eyes start to tear up and she jumps up and hugs Ciel, "I'm so sorry Ciel! You are being fooled!"

Ciel pushes her back, "What the devil are you talking about Elizabeth?"

"Your contract with Sebastian!" Elizabeth wines. Ciel freezes, "It is all a sham!"

"What do you mean Elizabeth?" Ciel asked.

Elizabeth had tears running down her face by now, "Sebastian doesn't really love you! It is all because of that stupid contract that he does this! It requires him to listen to you and after so long of them not receiving the soul as planned; they fake love and kill their contracted master!"

Ciel could feel his heart ripping in two and the walls closing back down around him. Elizabeth looked up at him and saw the same eyes she had seen many years ago, after his parents had died and he had returned with Sebastian. Dark, like the light had gone out behind them. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, Ciel was reverting back.

His ears laid down flat against his head and his tail lay limp on the bed beside him. He picked up his book and opened it again, "I believe it is time for you to leave Elizabeth."

Elizabeth flinched, even his voice was cold, "But, Ciel…"

"**Leave.**" He said still looking at his book.

Elizabeth sighed and walked back out the door. She closed it with a slight smirk. This is going just as she had planned.

**lol! Elizabeth is an evil little witch aint she? Now, this will be in three parts and I am already halfway through the next one and I will get them up next week (only have to go to school Monday!) and I hope you will like it. I needed to add some drama and I prefer Elizabeth as a Deviant.**


	22. Distress in the Phantomhive manor pt2

**short: **disclaimer: don't own you know I don't. **Also, this chapter is for my friend who's birthday was on the 19! Happy late birthday!**

Chapter 21: Distress in the Phantomhive Manor part 2

Sebastian frowned, he had felt a shift in Ciel's mood a few hours ago and Elizabeth had been looking a little too innocent. He better go check on him.

Sebastian walked upstairs to Ciel's room and heard the violin playing from outside the room. A beautiful song full of love and a deep sorrow, he believed it to be called "Soundless Voice".

He knocked, "Come in Sebastian."

The violin never stopped playing the song. Sebastian walked in and saw Ciel standing with the violin in front of the window. He stopped and looked at him.

Ciel's eyes were cold as he looked at Sebastian, "Why do you love me Sebastian?"

Sebastian seemed shocked, "What?"

Wynter and Adrien were packing their things, preparing for school and all. Adrien had about three cases of books and Wynter three cases of clothes. They were prepared for anything; really, if they needed anything else they could teleport back to the house and grab something.

Adrien sighed as he finished putting the last book into his bag and sat down on his bed. He looked out the window, watching the birds fly by in the sky. He smirked and thought to himself.

_The caged bird cries out,_

_A soundless voice no one hears,_

_Crying about death._

He shook his head, which haiku was horrible but it was the best he could do at the moment. Someone was watching him. He sighed, "I can tell that you are here. Come out and tell me what you want."

Someone stepped out of the shadows, "Just come with me. Says Goethe."

"Goethe… That is the name of the person whom wrote _Faust_. Interesting, which of these fellows is Goethe? This one?" Adrien asked, walking up to the intruder and petting one of the snakes that surrounded the man.

"How did you know? Asks Goethe." The man said for the snake.

"He seems like a Goethe. Snakes interest me. What is your name?" Adrien asked, ignoring the man's statement from before.

"Name is Snake. Says Oscar." Snake says.

Adrien smirked, "Snake… that is the perfect name for a man who can control snakes as if they are humans." He petted one on the head, "Now Snake, and why is it that I must come with you?"

"The master wishes to see you, says Emily." Snake said.

"Yes, I see, and just who would this master be exactly?" Adrien asked.

"I cannot answer that, says Goethe." Snake said.

Adrien smirked, "Then I cannot help you." The temperature dropped drastically in the room and ice crystals started to form. The snakes started to shiver and Snake looked around in shock.

"W-what are you doing? Says Emily." Snake said.

"Freezing you so that you will not bother me. I much rather have my questions answered when I ask them rather than using violence but I am not below that." Adrien said turning and walking out.

Ciel glared at Sebastian, "You heard me Sebastian, Why do you love me?"

Sebastian was shocked, "Ciel, it is because you are someone who can tolerate me, you don't give in to any of my demands mostly and not only that but, Ciel, you are the only one who has actually made my heart beat in a few thousand years."

Ciel shook his head, "Whatever, you have probably said that to a lot of people. Leave this room. That's an order."

Ciel turned back to his violin.

Sebastian turned and walked out of the room.

Adrien walked down the hall, his one red eyes now a violent purple. He came across his father in the hallway and before he could announce his presence Sebastian punched a hole in the wall, making a huge crack appear all the way down the wall.

Adrien looked at him in surprise, "Father… what is wrong?"

Sebastian turned and looked at Adrien, his face giving away nothing but his eyes were a swirling scarlet that showed his inner turmoil, "Ah, nothing is wrong. What do you need?"

Adrien shrugged, "Just wondering when we were going to leave."

Sebastian smiled, "Right now if you wish. Go get your sister and we will be on our way."

Adrien nodded, "And what about Ciel?"

For a fraction of a second darkness settled on Sebastian's face, "Yes, he shall be coming as well."

Sebastian sighed and walked back to Ciel's room. Just as he reached the outside of the room he heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian rushed into the room and stopped dead at what he saw. Ciel was standing in the middle of the room, his shirt that is usually tight anyways, straining against the added pressure. Ciel's hair also fell to about mid back not to his shoulders. Ciel looked down in complete and total shock, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Sebastian smirked, "I see that things have gotten you back for me instead."

Ciel threw the violin at him and Sebastian caught it, "Now Ciel that is no way that a young lady should act."

Ciel had had it, he attacked, "You bastard! You knew this was going to happen!"

Sebastian sidestepped him, "I did not know this was going to happen. I came in here to tell you that we need to take Adrien and Wynter to the school now. Might as well get you dressed."

Ciel blushed, "I-I don't have any clothes that would be considered lady like…"

Sebastian sighed, "Fine, follow me."

They went downstairs to Sebastians' room and Sebastian pulled out one of his button up shirts and a pair of riding jeans, "Here, put these on and I will fix them to work for you."

Ciel did as he was told.

Adrien sighed; he and Wynter had been waiting outside for a good twenty minutes. This is getting ridiculous, he thought.

Just as he was about to go in and find them both, Ciel and Sebastian stepped out.

Adrien and Wynter were both shocked. Ciel was literally a girl! Ciel had on a white button up shirt that fit _her_ perfectly along with a pair of riding shorts, since Ciel refused to wear pants in this nice weather. Still though, the knee high socks and high heels were still there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Adrien asked confused.

"Do. Not. Ask." Ciel said, walking past and into the carriage.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed the bags, "Just go and get in with Ciel."

They nodded and did as they were told to do.

When they arrived at the school they found it to be extremely well kept, better than their own Manor.

Wynter sighed, "I am going to miss Finny…"

Ciel sighed, "It's not like you are never going to see him again."

Wynter nodded, "Good point."

They stopped outside and went into the office. After a few arguments they finally passed the tests and made it into the school.

Their uniforms were simple really. Wynter's outfit was a white button up shirt with a black jacket over it, black leggings and black shoes with a blue and black plaid skirt. Adrien's outfit was a white button up shirt with a black pin stripe suit and black shoes.

Sebastian adjusted a few things, "There we go, perfect. Now come here." He pressed the flat of his thumb against their ear and then let go. They both had their own style of seal on their ear that would protect them against harm.

Ciel looked at it, "You know that is going to get them in trouble."

Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel closer, "Well, how about this?" He pressed behind Ciel's ear and Ciel returned to male form.

"Damn you Sebastian! Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ciel shouted.

"Because it was too much fun." Sebastian said with a smirk as the bell rang.

Wynter and Adrien hugged their parents and ran towards their classes as Ciel and Sebastian got back into the carriage.

Ciel glared at him, "I am not talking to you."

Sebastian smirked, "Well, I needed to do that one way or another."

Ciel was confused, "Why is that?"

"I wanted to see if the people following us were after you or after the children. They are after you it seems…. Now, would you be against a little game when we get back, _Ciel_?" Sebastian asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"It depends on what type of game." Ciel said somewhat bored.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered into Ciel's ear, "It involves your desk, me, you and a pair of ass less pants…."

**Dun dun dun! I am leaving it at that for now because I figured you would want to read part three beginning at a very perverted part. Am I not right?**


	23. Distress in the Phantomhive manor pt3

**So, I decided that since it is just after Thanksgiving I shall type a long chapter. Also, awesome fanart for this story! So, if you can, go to DA and look at these awesome pics that KaZeKaeRu1307 did! I love them!

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=Wynter+and+Adrien#/d4h47fi

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=Wynter+and+Adrien#/d4h47xi

I have to say though; I like the second one the best! ^w^

Disclaimer: don't own you know that by now… really…

Also… yes it was for your birthday! Happy late birthday KaZeKaeRu1307! **

Chapter 22: Distress in the Phantomhive Manor part 3

Ciel smirked at him, "You refuse to change me back into male form and then expect me to wear ass less pants for you? I don't think so Sebastian. Let's get back to the house."

Ciel looked back out the window as Sebastian sighed, "Well, I tried at least."

The ride back to the house was silent except for a few quiet chuckles that came from Ciel's mouth. It made Sebastian question what was going on in Ciel's mind.

When they made it back to the house Ciel told Sebastian to make him a chocolate cake and bring it to the office. Sebastian sighed, "Yes Ciel, would you like some tea as well?"

Ciel nodded and continued on his way.

Sebastian sighed at having his plans crushed by Ciel but he was used to it by now. He smirked as he put the finishing touches on the cake, the cream fluff on the top along with the cherries. He imagined how Ciel would look on his back with a bow around his neck and some cream fluff on him topped with a cherry. That would be one desert that he would love to eat up.

Sebastian sighed again as the thought was shot down by a mental Ciel, "Oh well, just have to think of that image later."

He set the tea on the cart and walked out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ciel was upstairs sitting at his desk with a satisfied smirk on his face. He sat back and waited patiently for Sebastian to arrive.

Sebastian knocked on the door before opening it, "Ciel, I have prepared a black forest cherry cake along with some orange blossom tea."He looked up and saw Ciel's chair turned around, "Ciel?"

The chair turned around slowly and Ciel smirked at Sebastian.

He was wearing a big pink bow around his neck along with a white silk shirt. When he stood up and walked around the desk Sebastian saw that he was wearing a pair of fluffy shoes that looked like cat paws and also that he had fluffy pants that covered the front… but the back was wide open. The shirt managed to cover his ass but it still made Sebastian almost drop the cake slice he had in his hand.

Sebastian smirked at him, "I thought you said that you were not going to do that… though I must say, it is a nice surprise."

Ciel smirked back, "I never said I was going to let you fuck me Sebastian. Maybe I just wanted to tease you? Did you think of that?"

Sebastian set the cake down then was suddenly behind Ciel. He rubbed his covered crotch on Ciel's round ass. He leaned down and breathed on Ciel's neck, "Really?" He whispered into Ciel's ear, "Well, we have a guest, might as well have them enjoy a show don't you think?"

Ciel moved his eyes and looked out the window and caught a flash of orange.

"Why not Sebastian? Make it hot enough and maybe we will have a trail of blood to follow." Ciel whispered back. He pressed back onto Sebastian's crotch and let out a low moan. Sebastian hissed and whipped Ciel around to kiss him.

Like usual they battled it out for dominance before Ciel gave in. Sebastian picked Ciel up and put him on the edge of the desk and ran his hands down Ciel's inner thighs, "You know, you should dress like this more often Ciel."

Ciel chuckled, "you would enjoy that wouldn't you, pervert."

Sebastian smirked, "Only for you Ciel…" He kissed Ciel again before flipping him over. He stuck a few fingers in front of Ciel's face, "Suck."

Ciel took them into his mouth and made quite a show of it. Licking each one from top to bottom slowly before taking them fully into his mouth. Sebastian shuddered and imagined Ciel doing that to something else.

Sebastian pulled them away from Ciel and pressed one into him, thankful for the pants right now. Ciel groaned, no matter how many times they had done this, it still felt weird, "Gah! Hurry up S-sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked and pressed another in and began a scissoring motion before inserting the third. By the time the final was in Ciel was moaning for more and felt empty when Sebastian took them out.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned, looking at him with need in his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, "You are needy today aren't you Ciel?"

Sebastian started to remove Ciel's shirt, placing light kisses all the way down till the end. He could see how ready Ciel was through the pants and he smirked before leaning down and covering it with his mouth completely. Ciel could feel the warmth through the fabric of the pants even before Sebastian blew hot breath over the top of him. Ciel moaned and arched into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian chuckled, "Patience Ciel… I would like to take you before I remove these pants from you…"

Ciel looked up at him from his hooded eye. It was glazed over with lust and Sebastian smirked at that before removing his own pants. He pointed to his member with a smirk, "It needs some help unless you wish for me to take you dry Ciel."

Ciel didn't think twice about it as he moved onto his hands and feet and moved over to Sebastian, his ass in the air. They had completely forgotten about the man outside watching them.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure before Ciel licked from the bottom to top and dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip. He then guided Sebastian into his mouth and Sebastian had to force himself to stay still and not force himself down Ciel's throat.

Ciel flattened his tongue and ran it along the bottom before giving a hard suck. Sebastian moaned and pulled Ciel off of him, a strand of saliva connecting from Ciel's mouth to Sebastian's member. Sebastian smirked and licked the corner of Ciel's mouth, removing the strand that tasted of Ciel and pre-cum.

He flipped Ciel over on the desk and positioned himself between those two round globes and pushed forward. Ciel screamed for more as Sebastian continued, raking rivets down the wooden desk. The desk creaked as Sebastian continued and Ciel continued screaming out, "More Sebastian! Harder! Faster!"

Sebastian smirked and did as he was told, "Yes Bocchan."

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out the final time as he came all over the inside of his pants. He slumped onto the desk and gasped in a few breaths.

Sebastian continued on a few times before he came as well. He leaned forward and placed a hand on the desk beside Ciel so he wouldn't fall on him and took a ragged breath, "So, do you think they saw enough?"

Ciel chuckled, "If not, we can always try again in a little while. I'm sure they ran off by now."

Sebastian smirked, "Well, if you wish to make sure I am up to go again you know."

Ciel glared at him, "No thank you. I am hurting enough already Sebastian, besides, I need to change and we need to go find that person before they go after anyone else."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, yes, that is true." He picked Ciel up bridal style, "Well, let's go get you changed." He took him back into the bedroom and then stepped into the bathroom. Sebastian grabbed a washcloth and brought it back into the room.

He smirked and stepped up to Ciel and started to clean him up. As he cleaned Ciel up he saw Ciel's member twitch in interest and he looked up at Ciel who was looking away with a blush on his face. Sebastian chuckled, "Ciel…"

Ciel glared at him, "Look, we have to go after that guy who was watching so get your head out of _my_ ass and on the job." He looked away.

Sebastian shook his head in mock hurt, "I don't know how you could say I was thinking that… unless you were thinking it as well… Ciel..?"

Ciel sighed, "Shut up Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked and continued what he was doing until he saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. He slides his eyes over to the side and sees a man peeking in the window with wide eyes. He thinks quickly, wrapping his mouth around Ciel's member and giving it a hard suck. He feels it start to harden almost immediately.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's shoulders and takes a shaky breath, "W-what are you doing S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up at Ciel then over at the window. Ciel's ears twitched and one pointed at the window, he nodded. Sebastian continued sucking, occasionally sliding his tongue along the bottom then into the slit at the tip, driving Ciel insane.

Ciel moaned, "D-damn Sebastian, finish it already!"

Sebastian smirked and slipped the whole thing in his mouth and hummed.

Ciel bit his bottom lip as he came hard into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian looked over and saw a small splatter of blood on the window pane. He removed himself from Ciel and continued to clean as if nothing had happened. Ciel glared at him while Sebastian dressed him.

"I think that may have killed him Sebastian." Ciel said with a cocky smirk.

Sebastian chuckled, "I doubt anyone could die from a little blood loss like that. We better get out there before he gets away though."

Ciel nodded, "Also, Sebastian," Sebastian looked at Ciel, "If you ever do that without warning me again, the next time we have sex, I will be topping."

Sebastian nodded, "Right Ciel." He wasn't about to risk his own ass just for a little joke.

Outside they see the man who had been spying on them passed out on the ground.

"Bring him inside Sebastian." Ciel said kicking the man in the gut.

He groaned but Sebastian quickly brought him into the study and set him down in a chair. He man shook his head as he came too, "Eh… what the hell happened?"

Ciel sighed, "You passed out just a moment ago. Now, tell me, why the hell have you been following me in the past few days?"

The man looked up and gulped, "Ah… Earl Phantomhive… what a surprise. You see, I come from a circus that is going on in London next week and two of our members have disappeared. I was hoping that you could help find them…or worse case scenario, replace them..?"

Ciel glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

The man jumped up and bowed, "Ah, how rude of me! My name is Joker and I am the ringleader of the very circus that has played all around England. There are many strange people there and well, Snake and Suit have disappeared!"

Ciel rubbed his temple, "And just where were the last places that you have seen them?"

Joker scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Well, we sent Snake out here to ask you about joining but I haven't seen him since. Suit said he had to go back to work, something about a read headed shinigami jumping a guy named Undertaker again…"

Sebastian chuckled and muttered under his breath, "Rather it be him than me…"

Ciel glared at him, "Find Snake or I will make you take _Suit's_ place, and I don't mean in the circus Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, "Right Ciel." He walked away.

Ciel looked at Joker, "Just why do you want me in your circus anyways?"

Joker smiled, "I am glad you asked! You have not only, cat ears but a tail as well! That is double jeopardy for circus goers! Come on Ci- I mean Earl Phantomhive!"

Ciel sighed, "Fine damn it. What am I supposed to do?"

Joker clapped his hands together, "Alright! So, I would need you and Sebastian to do a trapeze act, can you do that?"

Ciel sighed and waved his hand, "Fine, we shall be there tomorrow morning for a practice I suppose."

Joker jumped up and grabbed Ciel's hand and shook it, "Wonderful! Also… do you think you could dress as a girl?"

Ciel glared at him, "You are pushing it."

"Well, we only have one other costume, Sebastian's suit will work for him, but you would need something else." Joker said looking at him, "Wait, maybe not a girls outfit but we have something that could work for you… Alright! See you tomorrow!"

Joker jumped out the window and ran off. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples again.

Sebastian was upstairs looking around when he heard a dipping noise coming from Adrien's room. He opened the door and was met with the sight of a giant ice crystal in the middle of the room, inside of it was Snake.

He chuckled as he walked up to it, "I am surprised Adrien can control his powers so well… Now if only Wynter could do the same."

He held his hand out and a small flame shot out and the ice started to melt. After a good ten minutes though, Snake fell to the ground shivering. He moved closer to Sebastian, where the most heat was radiating from in the room.

"Warm… says Emily." Snake said.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed the blanket off of Adrien's bed and threw it on Snake, "Come with me."

Snake stood up slowly and shuffled behind Sebastian to the study. Sebastian opened the door and brought Snake in, "He will not be able to act tomorrow, his body temperature is too low."

Ciel glared at him and stood up, "Fine damn it! We will be taking their place tomorrow. I hope you won't drop me on the damn trapeze."

Sebastian watched as Ciel walked out of the room, pissed off. Sebastian sighed and looked at Snake, "Maybe next time you won't attempt to break into the Phantomhive manor."

Snake nodded in agreement and curled up on the floor beside the fireplace.

Sebastian walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. He made a cake and brought a slice back up the stairs to the bedroom. He knocked and as he opened the door, Ciel turned around from the window and held a box behind his back.

Sebastian frowned, "What is that?"

Ciel looked away, "My costume for tomorrow. Yours is on the bed."

Sebastian looked down and saw a black undershirt and a red vest, "I see… well, I brought you a piece of cake since you seemed stressed out, besides, you need a good rest before tomorrow."

Ciel nodded, "Alright, but do not look in this box until tomorrow."

Ciel sat down and took his cake. Sebastian nodded, "Alright, Ciel."

~The next day~

Sebastian woke Ciel up like normal but this time, Ciel did not argue, he did not cover himself back up with the blankets, no, he shot right up in bed, wide awake. He ate his breakfast and drank his tea, Earl Grey. Afterwards, he glanced at the box that contained his outfit nervously.

Sebastian sighed, "Ciel, we need to get you dressed. We have three hours to get to the circus and we cannot deal with your cold feet. I will not drop you and it is not that difficult to use a trapeze as long as you have balance, and you have a tail which helps with that balance. Come, let's get you dressed."

Ciel looked away, "Sebastian, you can go downstairs, I will be there… In a minute or so."

Sebastian was surprised but didn't let it show as he stood and walked out.

Ciel opened the box and looked down at it with a blush before pulling it out, "This is ridiculous!"

He took of his clothes and pulled on the outfit before walking out.

Sebastian was standing beside the door, depending on whether to go back upstairs or continue waiting.

That was soon answered as Ciel appeared at the top of the stairs in an outfit that made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

Ciel was wearing a tight black leather jacket that had a rip from wrist to inner elbow on each side, belts that went across his chest that was covered with a leather mesh, then he had a dog collar around his neck with a chain hanging from it that he held in his hand. He wore short, tight, black shorts and thigh high, high heeled boots that buckled instead of tying. His normal eye patch of black fabric was replaced with a black leather eye patch that covered more of his face than the other while making his hair extremely messy. He had a small dusting of blush covering his face as he looked down at the ground.

"Sebastian, let's go." Ciel said as he walked down the stairs, closing Sebastian's mouth as he walked past him.

Sebastian watched him as he stepped up to the carriage and looked off in the distance, Sebastian sighed, "This is going to be a long carriage ride…"

**lol, so, there is going to be one more part after this as you can tell. I am sorry that it took so long to get up but we are getting ready to go through midterms and everything. I hope this chapter made up for the lateness at least. So, if you are on facebook, my friend Wynter remade her facebook as a facebook for Wynter Michaelis! She even made a little page…thingy… for The Demon's Neko and I will put on there when I am getting ready to update it. I'm not exactly sure how it works but I hope you guys can check it out!**


	24. Distress in the Phantomhive Manor pt4end

**Alright, so this is the new chapter since I believed the old chapter sucked **that bad** I mean, I reread it for the thirty fourth time and decided to just redo it. I hope you enjoy this new edited chapter as well as the new stories that I have out! Hence…Elizabeth dies in the new stories! Yay! So much fun to write her death finally! Anyways, here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Yana Toboso does.**

Chapter 23

"_Sebastian!"_

"_Ciel!" his outstretched hand passed millimeters away from Ciel's as he…._

…..

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel for the tenth time in the past five minutes and Ciel glared at him.

"If you look at me like that one more time Sebastian, you are walking, understand?" Ciel turned and looked out the window, not waiting for an answer.

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose that it would be a bit better if we could entertain ourselves in some way or form…." He glanced over at Ciel again who now had a blush on his face.

"Sebastian, I need to be able to walk in the next three hours so you can cross that off of your list right this instance." Ciel turned and glared at him.

Sebastian reached over and pulled Ciel close to him and kissed his neck, "But, not all the time do I need to enter you for us both to have a good time do we?"

Ciel let out a purr, "Really, and what do you have in mind?"

Sebastian reached around Ciels' waist and ran his hand across Ciels' lap while licking the outside of Ciels' ear, "Well, I believe that we both have a mouth don't you? We would have to be quiet lest Bard hears."

Ciel smirked, "I think not Sebastian. We cannot have any of your messing around today, and that is an order."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes Ciel." He let Ciel down back onto the seat and looked out the window in defeat.

At the circus tent…

Joker smiled as Ciel and Sebastian walked inside, "Ah! You are just in time! Your act is up next and the crowd cannot wait! I hope you both know how to work a trapeze…"

Ciel was horrified, "A trapeze? Are you kidding me! That takes days to get the technique down, you cannot expect us to do this first thing!"

Joker sighed and scratched his head, "Well…I figured you would rather have this than Snake's gig. I mean, the anaconda might like you… I'm not sure."

"Fine, get us up there before I change my bloody mind." Ciel said, glaring at Joker as he backed away. Ciel sighed, "Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Don't drop me."

Sebastian smiled, "I would never think of it."

Sebastian looked around from the top of the trapeze. This was much higher than he had believed, he could see Ciel shaking from here. He glanced at him and sent calming thoughts to him but nothing helped.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, the last performance of the night, Smile and Black on their amazing trapeze act!" Joker shouted from the middle of the tent.

Ciel gulped as he gripped the wooden bar, the only thing protecting him from certain death at the moment before stepping off the platform with a silent scream.

Sebastian jumped, doing a flip in the air and catching himself just barely, 'This is bad, I didn't think that it may be this difficult, even for a demon. Maybe Ciel was right; we should have had some practice.'

Ciel glanced at Sebastian as they passed each other; turning on the trapeze they reached a hand out, grabbing the other. Ciel winced as he let go of the bar, having Sebastian hold his weight. Sebastian and Ciel let out a sigh of relief as they felt their arms tug from the weight. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian in relief…but then he felt his hand start to slip.

His hand slipped out from Sebastian's and everything seemed to slow as he started to plummet to the ground, "Sebastian!"

"Ciel!" he reached his hand out but it fell short of reaching Ciel's. What to do! Sebastian growled and let go of the bar, headed to the floor just as Ciel was only much faster. He reached out and grabbed Ciel, pulling his loves' body to his and twisting around so his back was to the ground as they hit with a thud.

Ciel looked up uncertain that he was alive to Sebastian, who had blood running from his mouth.

He scrambled, "S-sebastian! Are you alright?"

Sebastian chuckled painfully, "I believe that you….were right Ciel…. We did need more…practice." He groaned out, raising a shaking hand to Ciel's face, "Heh…when aren't you…..right." With that Sebastian passed out.

Ciel lifted his head and smacked Sebastians' face softly, "Wake up Sebastian… I order you to wake up!"

Sebastian's eyes stayed closed, even a demon could slip into a coma at times. Ciel looked down at his loves' cold body and pulled him up close to him. Paramedics rushed into the tent but as they got close to Ciel and Sebastian, they hit a wall.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's body and kissed him one last time, forcing himself to give up part of his soul. For the first time in a long time, Elizabeth and her mother, whom sat in the audience, saw the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, cry.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes to a blazing light. He groaned and sat up to take a look around, "Where am I?"

A chuckle sounded from across the room, "You are in the mansion young master, I figured you would remember at least that much."

Ciel's head shot up, "S-sebastian? You're still alive!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Why of course young master. It doesn't matter how bad the injury, with a soul, any demon can heal the most catastrophic injury. Now why don't you get up and deal with your children, I believe they have tried to take over and it isn't going extremely well."

Ciel frowned at those words, "What the hell do you mean Sebastian? If you told them then they would have listened to you."

Sebastian smirked, "Ah, I am but a servant so I cannot order young adults of nobility around now can I?"

Ciel got up and walked over to Sebastian, "What the hell do you mean? You are their father! They must listen to you!"

Sebastian stepped back a space and bowed, "I have no idea what you are talking about my lord, and I have no children." He stood up straight and looked down at Ciel's devastated expression, "Now, come along and deal with these ruffians. They are meddling in stuff that they are not meant to mess in."

Ciel stood there dumbfounded as Sebastian walked through the door. He looked down at himself, he was still in the clothes from the circus and Sebastian didn't say one thing about it.

Ciel followed Sebastian out of the room slowly, wondering what the hell was going on with his lover.

"MOM!"

Ciel heard the scream before he felt the tackle. He looked down and noticed it was Wynter, only now, she was as tall as him!

"Wynter? What happened to you?" Ciel asked, meaning her sudden growth spurt.

"What do you mean what happened to me! What happened to you and dad? He has been calling us young mistress and young master and saying he doesn't have children when we call him dad! What happened between you two at that circus? Why were you in a coma for so long?" Wynter was shouting as tears started to flow down her face.

A sigh, "Wynter, why don't you let Ciel have some space?"

Ciel looked up and saw Adrien; he was about a good foot taller than Ciel now, about 6 foot. Ciel sighed, "What is going on here Adrien? What does Wynter mean by I have been in a coma?"

"What she says is true, you have been in a coma. For about three years now. Wynter had started to think that you would never wake up. I took over your position to keep the company running and Father has been ignoring us basically. The others, Mei, Bard, and Finny, they were fired by Sebastian a while ago. They almost burnt the house down, for the fifth time since you have been out. Everything has changed since you slipped into that coma." Adrien explained, helping his sister and Ciel up.

Ciel shook his head, "I don't understand this. I need to meet with father on this, maybe he knows what is going on."

Adrien chuckled, "Well then, you have perfect timing. Grandfather is in the study, we were discussing a product design, well, weapon to tell the truth. More and more demons have tried taking this house. Only one has almost succeeded."

Ciel glared, "I am going to talk to father right now." He walked past his kids and left.

Once he made it to the study, Ciel flung open the door, "Father! What the hell is going on with all this crap?"

Satan turned and looked at his son, "Ah, Ciel, you're finally awake. Took you long enough didn't it?"

Ciel walked to his desk and sat down, "What has happened since I have been gone?"

Satan chuckled, "Look Ciel, if it Sebastian you are wondering about, I did that. After the first month or so, when you wouldn't wake up, he started blaming himself and letting everything go to hell. That is how Claude got away with your body that one time. Took us forever to find you."

Ciel's eye twitched, "Claude got away with my body? Disgusting."

Satan sighed, "Anyways, after that Sebastian went on a killing rampage anytime someone walked up to the house, hence why I lied to Wynter and Adrien about why Finny, Bard, and Maylene are not here anymore. Sebastian almost killed them and I had to step in. I sealed away his memories and he won't get them back for a while…or at least until you decide to give them back to him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Satan chuckled, "You're a smart child Ciel, figure that one out for yourself."

Satan stood and bowed before disappearing. Adrien stepped in as he felt Satan leave, "That bastard didn't even finish the meeting. What did he say Ciel?" Adrien looked over at Ciel who seemed to be deep in thought.

Ciel glanced over at Adrien, "Why don't you and Wynter go to London for a bit. That should allow you two some time off. You have been stressed for quite a while now haven't you?"

Adrien smirked and nodded, "Alright Ciel, We will be back tomorrow I suppose then," He opened the study door and stepped out, "Have a good time with father." He closed the door.

Wynter glanced over at Adrien as they walked to the carriage, "Why are we going to London so soon after mother has awakened?"

"Ah, there is some business that I have to do in London and I thought it would be a good idea to bring you along with me." Adrien said with a smirk.

"So… we are giving them some alone time basically?" Wynter asked as she stepped into the carriage.

Adrien nodded, "That is right." He followed suit after paying the driver.

Ciel stood at the window, watching as his children left. He sighed and sat back down in his chair and debated on calling Sebastian up but decided not to.

"I will just surprise him I suppose."

Ciel walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Sebastian stood at the counter, preparing dinner for the night, Ciel guessed.

Ciel looked down at his clothes, they would work fine of course but the question was, would this work?

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned around and saw Ciel standing a few feet away, "Yes, young master?"

Ciel looked down at the ground and blushed, 'I can't believe I am doing this!'

"I…I was wondering if you could help me with something…."

Sebastian chuckled and wiped his hands off, "And just what would that be?"

Ciel stepped closer, hugging Sebastian's waist, throwing the demon off for a few seconds while Ciel slipped his tail down the front of Sebastian's pants and circled him. Ciel started to move his tail slowly, going from base to tip as Sebastian stood there dazed.

"Y-young master?" Sebastian asked, looking down at Ciel in confusion.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes, 'Can't believe that I am fucking guilt tripping a demon!'

"P-please Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed, "No young master. I am but a servant and you are a noble. Do you know what people would say about this?"

Ciel sighed, "I guess I have no choice then…"

Ciel used all his strength and pushed Sebastian down onto the floor and climbed on top of him. Sebastian was stunned as his back hit the ground. He was even more stunned when he felt a warm weight just below his waist that joined in with the tail. He looked down and saw Ciel straddling him and thrusting along with his tail.

Ciel's face was flushed from embarrassment as well as arousal. He peeked at Sebastian and saw the older demon looking at him in amazement, his eyes slightly clouded from lust, "Please Sebastian…just this once if anything…do this without me ordering you to."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel down, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if your reputation is ruined." He kissed Ciel full force and was surprised when Ciel didn't fight for dominance but joined his tongue in an erotic dance.

Ciel ground his hips down onto Sebastian's and moaned at the glorious friction that he found there. Sebastian could feel himself growing hard at Ciel's lustful sounds and gazes. He groaned when he himself found friction but it wasn't enough.

He slipped his hands over Ciel's body, ripping away what little shirt there was to tweak those luscious pink buds. Ciel cried out as Sebastian pinched one but it only served in making them both harder. Sebastian chuckled and leaned down to take one into his mouth, a flash of remembrance passing into his mind of what he has done to them before.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's hair in his hands and leaned down to lick the outer shell of Sebastian's ear, "Hurry Sebastian….. I need you inside of me."

Sebastian felt a small pain in the back of his head as those words gave him a hint of Déjà vu.

Sebastian flipped them around, Ciel on the bottom now. He ripped off the shorts and looked at the young master in all of his glory. He leaned down and took the hard piece of flesh into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Ciel cried out and bucked his hips forward, the symbol of their marriage showing slightly.

Sebastian continued on for a few moments before letting it go with a pop to look up at Ciel's face. His face was covered in a deep red blush and his eyes were lidded along with harsh breathing. Ciel pulled his knees up towards his chest, "Please Sebastian, quit teasing and put it in… put it in quickly!"

Sebastian chuckled, "I think not young master… just seeing you like this is enough for me."

Ciel glared at him, "Fine, I suppose I can do it myself…"

Ciel's tail swung up and around again and slowly started to enter Ciel, Sebastian watched with wide eyes as Ciel seemed to take it easily. Ciel cried out and bucked his hips up and down as the tail thrust in and out of him. Sebastian groaned and gripped himself before jumping on top of Ciel, "I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into young master." He ripped Ciel's tail out of Ciel's body and moved himself to hover over the boys entrance. Ciel smiled up at Sebastian and hooked his legs around his waist.

Sebastian thrust into him and just the feeling was enough to make Ciel almost come. Ciel cried out as Sebastian hit his sweet spot dead on. Sebastian grunted as he felt Ciel clench around him and started to thrust.

"More Sebastian…F-faster!" Ciel cried out, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and his legs tighter.

Sebastian started thrusting harder and faster until he felt something slide in along with him. He stopped for a moment and looked down. He was halfway inside of Ciel…along with Ciel's tail.

Sebastian chuckled, "Young master….you are double stuffing yourself?"

Ciel's already red face went redder, "I-I don't know w-what you mean Sebastian…"

Sebastian chuckled and started up again, the feel of the tail sliding in along with him bringing him closer and closer to completion. Ciel started to cry out his name, "S-Sebas! S-Sebastian!" with that, he came.

As Sebastian rode out his orgasm Ciel hugged his butler closer, "Sebastian…I love you."

With that, a flood of memories started to come back.

The first time…..

The pregnancy….

The children…..

Their wedding night…

The circus…

The pain…..

The rage….

Everything started to rush back as Ciel hugged him closer. He pulled back a little and looked into Ciel's eyes, "And I you Ciel…"

Ciel smiled and hugged Sebastian tighter, "You remembered! Thank you!"

Sebastian chuckled and hugged Ciel to him as well before licking the outer shell of Ciel's ear, "Do you wish for another round Ciel?"

Ciel trembled at Sebastian's lust filled voice, "Of course Sebastian… I have gone without sex for three years, I want you to do me until I can't walk tomorrow…and that is an order."

Sebastian chuckled, "One I am happy to fulfill."

The next day, the carriage pulled up in front of the house and Wynter and Adrien exited the carriage.

Wynter smiled and looked up at the mansion, "Is it just me or does the mansion seems to have a brighter air about it?"

Adrien chuckled, "It seems that it does. I wonder why that is…"

They walked up the front steps and Adrien opened the door…only to be greeted by disaster. The mansion was a wreck, everything that could be torn or broken was, and furniture lay in shambles around the floor.

Adrien's jaw fell open, "What the hell happened in here!"

A guilty chuckle sounded from the top of the stairs, "Ah… I am sorry. That would have to be my fault Adrien, I can clean it up soon, we just got finished and Ciel is asleep at the moment."

Adrien looked up at his father, "So you remember now? Grandfathers spell has worn off?"

Sebastian chuckled again, "I wouldn't say that exactly…more like Ciel _pounded_ it back into my head…"

Adrien's eye twitched and Wynter covered her ears, "Eww…" They both said. They knew what had gone on but this was just too much.

"Will you guys just shut up? I can hear you, you know! And Sebastian! Quit bragging!" Ciel shouted from his room, putting his head back down onto the pillow.

Adrien chuckled, "Yes, it seems that everything is back to normal…"

**well, this is the new ending and I think I have deleted the other chapter…I hope so. I also hope that this one is more to your liking!**


	25. just for fun

_**Just because I can and it popped into my mind just now**_

_****_Ciel sighed as he sat at the bathroom window, looking out at the yard where Wynter and Adrien were playing with their own kits. It had not been too long ago when that had been him and Sebastian, running around and playing with them. It was almost a painful sight to see.

He looked down at the small thing in his hands, it would be minutes before he knew what would happen, what would affect them for the next few years. It was a slow torture that he was having difficulties watching.

As the seconds ticked by Ciel wondered to himself, 'would it be so bad if Wynter and Adrien had come around later?'

A knock sounded at the door and Ciel looked up, almost dropping the thing he held. "Ciel? Are you alright in there? It's been almost thirty minutes..."

"I-I'm fine Sebastian, don't worry. I'll be out in a few minutes." Ciel said, looking around for a place to put the object. He smiled as he looked down at the roll holder, no one would look there. He opened it and placed the object there carefully before washing his hands and stepping out.

Sebastian looked at him, worry in his eyes, "Are you alright Ciel? I figured you would be outside with the kits..."

Ciel smiled slightly, shaking his head, "No Sebastian, I was a bit tired so I figured I would stay inside today, why don't you go watch them? I think I'm going to take a nap for a bit."

Sebastian nodded, albeit a bit unwillingly, "Alright Ciel, but promise me you will tell me if something is wrong?"

"I will Sebastian, when haven't I in the 100 years we've been married not told you if something was wrong?"

"Well, there was that tim-"

"Rhetorical question Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, slapping Sebastian in the back of the head before crossing his arms, "I know but that was in the early years, lately I am perfectly content letting you take care of me and you know it."

Sebastian chuckled before pulling Ciel into a hug, kissing his forehead lightly, "I suppose you are right but please, take it easy for a while, for me?"

Ciel sighed before laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder, "I suppose I can, now off with you, go play with the little demons."

Sebastian mock bowed, "As you wish, mon chatton."

Ciel shook his head as Sebastian walked out of the room before slipping back into the bathroom, looking out the window to see when Sebastian made it outside.

As Sebastian slipped into the backyard he was tackled by Wynter, "What's going on with mom?"

"Ah, he's just a little tired, worry not Wynter. Now, where is Yukiko and Azrielle? Or Red and Soot?"

Wynter smirked before glancing over at Adrien who sighed, "They decided to run inside to see their grandmother..."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, this will not end well will it?"

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

Sebastian winced as he heard the yell and looked at the door as it was blasted off its hinges as the four kids ran out in a frenzy.

"Hide it! We can go back for it later!" Azrielle yelled.

"No! Just drop it! We must escape with our lives!" Yukiko screamed, hiding behind Adrien.

Red and Soot on the other hand ran towards Sebastian, hiding behind him as Ciel stomped out onto the lawn, glaring daggers at the kids, "Give. It. Back. Now."

Wynter raised a brow at Ciel, "What's wrong mother? What did they take?"

Ciel blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Um...nothing you need to worry about Wynter."

Red smirked, yanking on Sebastian's pantleg, "Grandpa, look here!"

Sebastian looked down at the little red headed neko to see a pregnancy test in his hands. "Ciel..."

"I haven't gotten to see the results yet..." Ciel said, ducking his head with an even worse blush.

Sebastian took the test from Red, smirking at the kids, "Just so you four know, your grandmother peed on this."

The kids looked at their hands before screaming bloody murder and running back into the mansion to boil their hands.

Adrien looked at Ciel, "Is that what I think it is mother?"

Wynter looked over Sebastian's shoulder, "Yup... so... what's it read?"

Sebastian handed it to Ciel, "I believe your mother should read it first, ne?"

Ciel took it from Sebastian's hands with a small smile before looking at the results, "...shit." and promptly fainting.

Sebastian rushed over and grabbed Ciel before he hit the ground, "Why'd he faint?! what's wrong?"

Wynter smirked before walking over and picking up the dropped test. "Oh... so that's what it is. He got one of those new demon pregnancy tests that Grelle and Undertaker invented, the ones that tell you if you're pregnant and how many kids you'll have, you know that one?"

Sebastian nodded, motioning for Wynter to continue.

"Well daddy, it seems mommys up the duff with four little buns!" Wynter said, cackling as Sebastian fainted.

Adrien looked shocked until he saw the wicked gleam in Wynter's eyes, "You're lying."

"Yeah, I am, thought it would be funny."

"How many then?"

Wynter looked at him innocently before smirking, "Mommy's only up the duff with three little buns."

Adrien sighed, shaking his head, "You're going to be the death of us all one day..."

December 21, 2013

"_The dead have risen! It is horrible folks, I suggest you all stay inside your homes, barricade your doors as they are starvi- oh god! NO! NO! It's too late for me! SAVE YOURSELVES *squelch, brodcast cuts off*_"

Adrien shuts off the tv with a sigh, picking up his phone once more, and dialing a number, "Wynter."

"...yes...?"

"What in the 7 hells have you done?"

"Well...you see... I made this thing with some chemicals I found on this cool website called craigslist and long story short, it blew up in my face."

"...you are dead to me." Hangs up the phone.

Ariona at her home in Spain. "HEY! The Mayans were only a year off!... Adrien...? Adrien!"


End file.
